Baby be there
by Kyam Cullen
Summary: - Te propongo algo prima, yo te enseño todo lo que hay que saber respecto a los hombres si tu dejas que me quede a vivir aquí - me miro nerviosa - Conquistar, besar y ser una diosa del sexo - dije apresando su cuerpo contra la pared de la piscina...
1. Chapetr 1

**SOMEONE LIKE YOU**

**ALGUIEN COMO TÚ**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Bella**_

Tenía tres días de haber llegado al puerto de Quintana Roo, era mi tercer semestre en la carrera de Turismo de Negocios y todo había salido a la perfección, bueno, casi todo. Me había inscrito en una Universidad en mi ciudad natal, a insistencia de mis padres por mantenerme cerca, afortunadamente la universidad había creado alianzas con diversas Universidades del mundo, permitiéndote estudiar en cualquiera de ella pagando la misma matricula.

Así que me arme de valor y pedí que me transfirieran, me costo trabajo pero luego cedieron, si, todo había sido un sueno, hasta el día de ayer por la mañana, cuando mi padre me llamo para decirme que no me quedaría en los dormitorios de la universidad, sino que había rentado una casa a un amigo suyo para que estuviera mas cómoda, a mi me pareció surreal, hasta que menciono que pagaría la renta por mitad con su hermano para que mi primo viniera a vivir conmigo, ya que estábamos estudiando la misma carrera, en ese instante tuve un ataque de nervios.

Argumente que no era una niña pequeña y que lo ultimo que quería era vivir con Edward, papa termino la discusión diciendo que si no me parecía empacara mis cosas y tomara el primer vuelo a casa, así que no me quedo mas remedio que aceptar, trate de mentalizarme en que me mantendría ocupada para no notar su presencia. Odiaba que mi padre desconfiara tanto de mi, odiaba que fuera tan sobre protector.

Baje las escaleras y subí la ultima caja con mis libros hasta la habitación, si, me había agenciado la habitación mas grande, la casa era bonita y tenia una alberca en la parte de atrás, Cancún era paradisíaco.. En la entrada de la casa había un pequeño recibidor, después un pasillo y las escaleras hacia las recamaras, tres, una que era mía, la que seria de Edward y la de televisión y estudio. Abajo estaba la cocina y el comedor, tras un cancel corredizo de cristal estaba la alberca y algunos camastros.

Mi primo Edward y yo no habíamos terminado precisamente en buenos términos, y dejamos de vernos cuando yo tenía 14 años, el tenia 17… Edward seguía estudiando la carrera aun porque el nene se tomo un par de anos sabáticos en New York, el dinero nunca había sido problema para ninguno de los dos pero nuestros padres eran demasiado cautelosos en ello. Me senté nerviosa en el recibidor, el llegaría en cualquier momento y yo no estaba segura de mis sentimientos encontrados.

_**Flashback**_

- Eres tan ilusa! – Edward se zafo de mi brazo y seguí caminando apresuradamente mientras yo corría detrás de el por el jardín de la casa de nuestros abuelos.

- Por favor no se lo digas a papa – mustie empujándolo en el pecho sin lograr causar gran efecto.

- Ya me canse de que te líes con mis amigos, primero Tyler y luego Mike – dijo enojado mientras manoteaba en el aire.

- Yo no me lío con nadie! – grite – A Tyler le dije que no y a Mike también! – dije frustrada, Edward nos había visto justo cuando empuje a Mike, quien trataba de besarme, la verdad es que a mi ni siquiera me gustaban sus amigos..

- Isabella – rió con sarcasmo – de verdad crees que ellos se fijan en ti?, de verdad crees que puedes hacer que algún chico se fije en ti? – me miro de arriba a debajo de tal manera que solo pude abrazar mi delgado cuerpo a manera de protección ante ello, se giro y fue directo con mi padre a decirle que me había encontrado con Mike haciendo una sarta de cosas que nunca había siquiera cruzado mi infantil imaginación.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Mordí nerviosamente mis unas mientras escuchaba el leve sonido del oleaje del mar, hasta que punto me había afectado esa confrontación con mi primo, hasta el grado de convertirme en una chica insegura, que prefería pasar desapercibida y esconderse en la sombra, había tenido novios, algunos, aunque siempre era tan insegura que terminaba por romper las relaciones, nunca había estado íntimamente con nadie, y ya tenia 23…

Bufe molesta, culpando al idiota de mi primo..Pero sobre todo a la patética fijación que yo tenia hacia el cuando éramos adolescentes, si, mi primo me robaba el aliento, porque?.. Porque era el chico mas atractivo que había conocido jamás, era divertido, comprensivo y tierno, y yo disfrutaba de los pequeños roces de piel que había entre nosotros, esos roces que a veces la gente tiene descuidadamente pero que para mi significaban el mundo entero y fantaseaba con que el se sintiera de la misma manera, que ilusa. Claro, hasta esa ultima vez que lo vi, lo repudie tanto por ello. Nunca creí que antepusiera a sus amigos primero que a mi y que me haya culpado en lugar de defenderme, como siempre hizo.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, me levante y trate de reunir toda la seguridad posible mientras abría la puerta, el sonrió pasando una mano por su cabello despeinado mientras jalaba el equipaje dentro de la casa, fingí desinterés y cerré la puerta tan pronto entro, subí las escaleras en silencio y lo guié hasta su habitación.

- Bien, aquí dormirás tu – dije en un tono seco y Salí directo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, dejándome caer en el piso mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, si yo recordaba que era guapo, no le hacia justicia, me rasque la cabeza, era perfecto.. Perfecto y sofisticado y.. Yo estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea…

- Bella? – toco la puerta un par de veces, no puede ser, fruncí el ceno frustrada ante las mariposas que revolotearon en mi estomago cuando lo escuche pronunciar mi nombre.

- Que quieres Edward? – me puse de pie y abrí levemente la puerta.

- Prima – sonrió recargándose en el marco de la puerta – Yo, quería darte las gracias por ofrecerte a compartir el lugar conmigo – su sonrisa era sincera y su expresión confusa, quizás debido a la manera en que lo recibí – Esta todo bien? -

- Primero – dije con voz desafiante y apuntando en su pecho con mi dedo índice yo no me ofrecí y segundo no nada esta bien puesto que estas aquí, solo trata de no meterte donde no te llaman – me miro atónito, con cara de ángel, como si no supiera la razón de mi enojo.

- Bella, que pasa? – pregunto impidiendo que cerrara la puerta, lo cual seguí intentando pero me fue imposible, mi fuerza era nada comparada a la suya.

- Solo déjame tranquila quieres, y lo que sea que carlisle te haya dicho, yo no me ofrecí a nada, no me culpes por lo que te haya querido meter en la cabeza, culpa a Charlie por escuchar a tu padre – aproveche el único segundo en que se relajo para cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Amaba a mi tío Carlisle pero en este momento podría poner una pelea con el por lo que me estaba haciendo pasar, mi padre siempre había sido muy unido a su hermano menor y siempre habían querido que sus hijos, ósea Edward y yo nos lleváramos igual de bien, honestamente no podrían estar mas equivocados, bufe metiéndome en la cama, era tarde y no quería pensar ni un minuto mas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Bella**_

La mañana siguiente desperté temprano, puesto que debía estar en la Universidad antes de las 8:00 am. Me arregle rápidamente y a regañadientes saque del closet un vestido rosa xilarathion, mi madre se había encargado de comprarme un guardarropas completo para esta "experiencia universitaria", y aunque agradecía el gesto, me sentía como una mini versión suya mientras observaba cuanta piel dejaba al descubierto. Me puse un par de tacones que hacían juego y me dirigí a la cocina sin dejar que mi atuendo interfiriera con mi humor.

Cuando entre en la cocina para tomar mi licuado de frutas, encontré a mi primo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador mientras bebía del cartón de leche, leche que inmediatamente me hizo agua la boca. Llevaba solo unos jeans de mezclilla encima, sin camisa... Y los bóxers Calvin Klein asomaban en su espalda baja.

- Te importaría ponerte algo de ropa encima – bufe sintiendo una ráfaga de calor en la espalda, esto era una verdadera tortura… Para mi cordura…

- Porque prima? Te deslumbro? – sonrió y se paso la mano por el alborotado cabello cobrizo.

- En tus sueños mas húmedos primo – dije frustrada mientras sacaba el cereal, deseche la idea del licuado de frutas.

- Mh.. Me pregunto si en verdad te desagrada tanto esta situación – recargo un brazo contra el refrigerador y no pude evitar admirar sus bíceps.. Oh por Dios.. Esos brazos eran una verdadera obra de arte.. Desvié la mirada ante su sonrisa conquistadora, le di la espalda y me senté fingiendo no haberlo escuchado – Bella, vivimos juntos y no podemos ignorarnos todo el tiempo – jalo una silla y se sentó frente a mi.

- Y un demonio Edward Cullen, claro que puedo – se puso de pie y regreso colocándose una camisa gris encima.

- Y un demonio Isabella, eso no es lo que yo quiero, no puedo creer que después de todos estos anos sigas enfadada por una niñería – su tono era serio.

- Bien, el hecho de que Charlie me tenga en este maldito arresto domiciliario es prueba del daño que causaste! – grite enojada, estaba acabando con mi cordura – y no me importa lo que quieras -

- Te ves increíblemente sexy cuando esta enfadada – me miro de una manera tan descarada que no me di cuenta cuando tome la caja de cereal y se la lance con rabia, con ansiedad y con frustración.. Lo odiaba por ponerme así, lo odiaba por el pasado y lo odiaba por ser tan endemoniadamente sensual.

- No lo entiendes, cierto?.. Tan pronto consiga un trabajo me iré de aquí – señorío divertido.

- No puedes hacerlo y lo sabes – levanto una ceja – Charlie te arrastraría de regreso a Forks -

- Te odio – chille de manera infantil pero era el sentimiento que afloraba en mi piel en ese momento, me puse en pie lo empuje con fuerza.

- No seas ilusa Bella y mejor acepta la situación – comenzaba a verse molesto. Aunque a pesar de ello, debo admitir que no fue grosero ni agresivo..Como yo.

- Bien, quizás deba llamar a tu padre - lo amenace.

- Negare todo lo que digas – cruzo los brazos.

- Quizás tengas ventaja con Charlie pero sabes perfectamente que Carlisle me creerá mucho mas que a su propio hijo – me miro con resentimiento.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – bufo – Lo haremos a tu manera – Regla numero treinta y dos, vestir como monjes en este calor tropical – me barrio con la mirada insinuando que yo también vestía poca ropa.

Bufe y sali de la casa sin decir nada mas, pero con una ventaja de mi lado. Estaba segura de que de alguna manera el estaba condicionado a estar ahí. Solo restaba averiguar porque.

Después de la clase de negocios decide llamar a mi tío. Me senté en una de las bancas y coloque mis cosas a un lado.

- Carlisle, tío como estas? – sonreí con sinceridad puesto que lo quería muchísimo.

- Bella, hija, que gusto que has llamado –

- Bueno, la verdad es que estoy preocupada por Edward tío, Quiero ayudarlo –

-Gracias pequeña, estaba a punto de llamarte, apreciaría mucho si me mantuvieras al tanto de todo, el esta agotando mi paciencia – dijo con un atisbo de tristeza.

- No te preocupes tío – sentí remordimiento – Cuanto le falta para terminar? –

- Me ha dicho que un año pero esta advertido, si no se comporta y terminas echándolo de ahí.. Entonces si que tomare control de todo, lo enviare a la escuela de medicina aquí en Forks – suspiro.

- Te mantendré al tanto.. Debo volver a clases, te quiero y por favor envíale saludos a Esme!-

- Lo haré, los amo a los dos. Y gracias, yo se que lo ayudaras a salir de esto – colgó, a salir de esto? Que había querido decir con ello?...

Me carcomía la duda, Carlisle sonaba preocupado y me había dicho cosas que no había logrado comprender del todo, en que lió estaba metido Edward.

Flash back

Entre corriendo a la habitación del hospital, mi corazón literalmente había dejado de latir cuando escuche el teléfono sonar a media noche, Charlie contesto en automático, escuche del otro lado de la línea la voz agitada de mi tía Esme, diciendo que Edward estaba en el hospital, no necesite escuchar el resto, Salí corriendo en lo que llevaba puesto y no pare hasta entrar al lobby del hospital de Forks, donde una enfermera me condujo hasta la habitación donde estaba mi primo.

Sentí como si alguien hubiera apretado mi corazón, tenia vendas por todas partes y raspones, se veía fatal, me acerque lentamente a la camilla, tontamente debatiéndome entre si besarlo o no, si, tan solo tenia 13 años, y el era mi mayor ilusión.. Quizás tonto, quizás no.. Pero temía que fuese mi última oportunidad de besarlo.. Mi primera… Seria el momento indicado de confesar mis sentimientos? De decirle todo lo que se galopaba en mi corazón cuando estaba cerca de mi…

Tome su mano sintiendo un retortijón al ver las agujas encajadas en su hermosa piel…

- No digas que estoy despierto, quieres – sonrió a medias, entreabriendo los ojos. Yo deje de respirar por un par de segundos, había estado a punto de abrir mi bocota!

- Te duele mucho? – pregunte acariciando su rostro, el se había girado entonces para verme.

- Supongo que esta bien, considerando que el auto de papa quedo hecho papilla – el mundo se detuvo a mi alrededor, me miro directamente a los ojos, como nunca hacia, el siempre evadía mi mirada, siempre… Yo lo achacaba a la idea de que yo no le caía del todo bien, aunque el siempre dijera lo contrario… Y era algo insoportable para mi el hecho de que en nuestras conversaciones siempre desviara la mirada, era acaso yo tan indeseable?.. Mis hormonas infantiles lo tomaban como el rechazo más evidente del mundo, por lo cual este momento era pura gloria para mí, sus ojos verdes… Mirando directamente a los míos.. Me di cuenta de que estaba triste, arrepentido.. Y avergonzado.

- Te encuentras bien, eso es lo que importa – susurre mientras nuestras dedos se entrelazaban.. Y mi pulso se aceleraba al mismo tiempo… El era tan ciego, no podía ver el remolino de emociones a mi alrededor, por un ingenuo roce de piel…

- Papa va a matarme, fue una tontería, James y yo estábamos jugando carreras en la vieja carretera hacia la ciudad, se supone que nadie transita por ahí – frunció el ceno.

- Solo no vuelvas a hacer algo entupido – sonreí…- Mientras corría hacia aquí me temía lo peor – solloce. Que hubiera ocurrido si el hubiera perdido la vida?.. Yo… hubiera perdido toda razón de vivir, si, así de fuertes eran mis sentimientos hacia el, así de profundos… Yo por el seria la mejor amiga que pasa la vida entera al lado del hombre que ama, solo por alcanzar un trocito de felicidad… Suspire…

- No fue mi intención acabar aquí, y créeme no volveré a hacer algo así nunca, ha sido espantoso – note el miedo en su mirada, me quede sentada sobre la camilla cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, Charlie y mis tíos entraron a la habitación.

- Bella, que haces aquí? – pregunto Charlie sorprendido.

- Lo siento, yo escuche por la otra línea y corrí hasta aquí – mi primo me di un apretón de mano.. Que yo interprete como gracias…

- Debo llamar a tu madre, esta histérica – murmuro Charlie analizando a Edward de arriba abajo. Minutos después, Carlisle le dio la reprimenda más grande de la historia, junto con Esme , quien lloraba abrazada a su hijo. Después del accidente, Carlisle prácticamente me convirtió en chaperona de Edward, tarea que hice con mucho gusto.. Y que nos acerco aun mas, para mi masoquismo personal…

Fin Flash back

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos infantiles, no, Edward no era el chico vulnerable del hospital, no era el mejor amigo, no era el confidente ni el protector y tierno primo que tuve una vez… Y quizás era mucho mejor así, para que abriera los ojos y lo desterrara de mi vida por completo.

Ahora lo que provocaba en mi era puro odio, resentimiento. Lo echaría de la casa a como diera lugar, porque a pesar de que, no voy a negarlo, me enloquecía admirarlo… Simplemente mi autoestima quedaba reducida a nada.. El, me hacia sentir muy, muy poca cosa a su lado…

Seguí caminando por el campus sin rumbo fijo, mi amiga Rosalie me detuvo entre abrazos.

- Hey Bells! – sonrió, por un momento me quede pensando en lo bonita que era ella y en como quisiera tener su autoestima.

- Hola Rose, siento haber estado fuera de contacto pero el insoportable de mi primo acaba de mudarse conmigo – Rosalie era mi amiga de la infancia, junto con Emmet, ella conocía mi historia de amor de arriba abajo y también había convivido con Edward en diversas ocasiones, en una de las cuales hasta había intentado salir con el, claro, antes de saber de mi enamoramiento.

- Lo se, de hecho, me tome la libertad de invitar algunos amigos a tu casa.. Espero que no te importe, solo creí que necesitarías un poco de ánimos, ahora que tu.. Uhmm Edward esta aquí – sonrió.

- Mi primo Rose, es y siempre será mi primo hermano – me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – lo siento, me parece una genial idea – mustie – además solo será unos días porque pienso patearlo fuera de la casa -

- Así que estas dispuesta a olvidarlo? – pregunto mirándome con lastima, bufe.

- Ya lo he hecho, y trato de sobremanera de que permanezca así, quizás tu puedas convencerlo de que se mude, utiliza tus encantos amiga – suplique, ella era perfecta para ello, rubia, bien formada y con la seguridad al tope.

- Personalmente, no creo que estés lista para eso Bells… - negó rotundamente – Estaré por ahí a las nueve – me abrazo de nuevo y salió corriendo a clase.

Regrese a casa y Edward no estaba, que suerte. Me tome un baño y me relaje un poco, por la noche, una punzadita de curiosidad me invadió y me dirigí directo a su habitación, abrí el closet y me acerque a una de las camisas náutica, olía a pura sensualidad.. Era la misma colonia que usaba años atrás…

- Uhm.. Buscabas algo? – carraspeo, yo me sonroje al instante y fingí cerrar el closet con desinterés.

- Perdí una caja, inicialmente iba a instalarme en esta habitación, antes de saber que venias. Luego, decidí quedarme con la mas grande – negó con la cabeza mientras reía, note que venia de la playa puesto que llevaba un traje de baño en short y una playera squalo, ceñida al pecho…

- Ya se que me odias, no tienes que enfatizar – murmuro, el timbre sonó y corrí a la puerta, Rosalie entro con un toper de comida en manos.

- Hola – sonreí – te presento a mi primo – rodé los ojos al ver que se instalaba en el sillón.

- Hola Rose, cuanto tiempo sin vernos eh! – mi amiga asintió y se paso de largo a la cocina, al menos contaba con su apoyo.

- Espero que no te importe pero.. He invitado a Jacob – podría ponerse peor?

- Jake? Pero porque… seguro no querrá venir – dije nerviosa.

- Estará aquí en menos de veinte minutos, no te preocupes, estas lista para esto – sonrió y se acerco a susurrar – Y un clavo saca otro clavo, va siendo hora de que le restriegues ciertas cosas en la cara a tu querido primo – sonrió maliciosa.

- Como que? -

- Como que no eres una niñita pequeña a quien pude mandar – wow… Había yo creado este grupo anti Edward?

- Cierto – encontré a Edward mirándome mientras se preparaba una limonada. Tocaron la puerta nuevamente, Rosalie abrió la puerta y Emmet y Jacob entraron con una caja de cervezas en mano cada uno.

- Edward man, no sabia que venias! – Emmet le dio un abrazo de bienvenida al entrar en la cocina.

- Hey, seguimos creciendo eh – Edward rió al ver que Emmet estaba mas grande que nunca puesto que se había metido como salvavidas. No pudimos evitar reírnos todos, Jake seria el más musculoso luego de Emmet, me mordí el labio inferior mientras lo miraba de reojo.

- Edward mi primo , Jacob – dije y luego de saludarse, Jake me ofreció una cerveza... Deliciosa para contrarrestar el calor húmedo de la playa.

- Bells – Emmet me levanto del piso con un abrazo afectuoso, solo reí.

- Señorita – saludo a Rosalie de beso en la mejilla.

Estuvimos hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes y que estaba haciendo cada uno, Emmet estaba de salvavidas en un hotel, y estaba metido en la práctica de deportes extremos, acababa de terminar su carrera en mercadotecnia, Rosalie estaba estudiando arquitectura, Edward acababa de matricularse para administración, tan solo le faltaban dos semestres, no me extrañaba que hubiera estudiado eso puesto que era lógico que se hiciera cargo de los negocios de mi tío, Jacob además de ser salvavidas tomaba un curso de biología marina, lo cual me molaba muchísimo. Emmet y Edward se llevaban muy bien, puesto que también habían sido amigos de la infancia, así que mi primo se sentía de lo mas agusto en compañía de mis amistades, golpe bajo. Lo único bueno fue que Jake y yo terminamos sentados en la barra de la cocina, mientras los demás platicaban en la sala.

- Esta semana voy a estar algo ocupado, tengo que llenar un par de horas mas en el trabajo, alguien se tomo una vacaciones pero.. Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos hacer algo juntos la próxima semana – arqueo un poco la ceja, haciéndose notar provocativo, yo asentí nerviosamente, la fama que Jake tenia era del chico súper experimentado, en la alberca, el era como el mariscal de campo, podría tener citas diferentes todos los días…

Las chicas decían que era un verdadero maestro del sexo.. Que como termine conociéndolo?.. Bueno, había ido a pedir trabajo en varios hoteles, paso que en uno de ellos choque de lleno con el, provocando que mis papeles volaran hacia la alberca, menos mal Jacob había sido un amor y me había conseguido una segunda entrevista, que tomaría lugar en unos días. Y bueno, el resto es que basto contarle a Rosalie para que fuera a pescarlo por mí… Cuando se fueron de la casa me recosté en el sofá.

- Quiero hablar contigo – Edward se acerco con una cerveza en la mano.

- Yo también – sonreí maliciosamente.

- Creo que debemos esforzarnos para que esta convivencia mejore Bella, después de todo, somos familia – tomo un trago largo y miro hacia el vació.

- Honestamente primo – remarque – tienes una semana para salirte de aquí – lo dije con la voz llena de altanería – Hable con tu padre - el se torno algo pálido.

- A que te refieres? Que dijo? Que te dijo? – se puso de pie, dejando la cerveza sobre la mesita de centro.

- Solo que esta harto de tus cosas, así que si yo fuera tu me daría prisa para broncearme, antes de que vuelvas a Forks – dije desafiándolo con la mirada mientras me ponía de pie, el me encaro pegando su frente con la mía.

- Porque demonios tienes que hacer esto tan difícil – pregunto con angustia, mi pulso se acelero ante las emociones que llegaron a mi pecho.

- Es lo mejor para los dos – intente no mirarlo a los ojos, no teniéndolo así de cerca… Gruño y se retiro a su habitación sin decir nada.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bella**_

Suspire y fui directo a la cama, deje de preocuparme al respecto, Edward tendría que buscar una solución ahora, yo simplemente no lo soportaba, ya fuera por recelo de no tenerlo a mi lado de la manera en que siempre soñé o debido al puro odio… Lo quería fuera de mi vida, Edward no era más que mí pasado en piernas propias.

La mañana siguiente era sábado, y además tenía mi entrevista de trabajo en el hotel, bendito Jacob. Elegí un bonito bikini de dos piezas y un vestido cómodo pero formal. Salí sin mucha prisa, de camino al hotel me detuve varias veces a observar la playa, era tan hermosa como para pasar el día entero contemplando. El agua era de un azul tan claro.. Tan hermoso.. Era tan paradisiaco que seguramente si tuviera un hombre a mi lado, no querría mudarme jamás.

Después de casi una hora de camino, que usualmente tomaba solo unos quince minutos, Llegue a la recepción del hotel, donde me pasaron directamente con la Gerente de recursos humanos.

- Bienvenida al hotel – sonrió una chica de pequeña estatura, pero cuerpo esbelto, demasiado a la moda pensé.

- Hola – sonreí – Vengo a mi entrevista, por la vacante – le entregue mi currículo, ella lo leyó en un segundo.

- Supongo que tu anterior trabajo en una tienda de deportes te dio experiencia suficiente para tratar a los clientes – sonrió – Bien, lo que yo estoy buscando es una asistente, alguien que me ayude con la agenda y la organización de eventos, la verdad es que mas que ser la gerente de recursos humanos, soy algo asi como encargada de eventos del hotel - rio

- Estoy abierta a nuevas experiencias – sonreí sintiéndome cómoda.

- Bueno, si te gusta la idea, empiezas la próxima semana, no voy a mentirte las otras chicas que han aplicado llegaron vestidas como para concurso de camisetas mojadas – arrugo la nariz – tengo un novio que cuidar – susurro divertida señalando al chico que estaba en el mostrador de actividades – Jasper, mi novio y futuro esposo, aunque no lo sepa aun - sonrió

- Bien, gracias – sonreí contenta – Muchas gracias Srita. Alice – ella rodó los ojos.

- Solo Alice, no olvides venir formal – me sonrió nuevamente dándome un paquete de folletos.

- Hasta el lunes – camine hacia la entrada sin dejar de sonreír, mi futura jefa era una persona de lo más linda, este sería un trabajo que disfrutaría. Me sorprendió ver a mi primo en el lobby.

- Ya era hora – se acerco a mi – ven, necesitamos hablar – dijo colocándose las gafas oscuras, camine a su lado, siguiéndolo hasta el restaurante, sin decir media palabra, lo observe disimuladamente de arriba abajo, hoy llevaba puesta una bermuda caqui con bolsas a los lados, una playera verde ajustada… Y su hermoso cabello… despeinado…

- ya tomaste una decisión? – pregunte sentándome frente a él en una pequeña mesita que daba de vista al mar.

- Antes de llegar a eso Isabella, creo que hay ciertas cosas que debemos aclarar – el mesero se acerco con un par de bebidas – Tráiganos un especial de fruta por favor -

- Respecto a? – pregunté tomando un sorbo.

- Yo.. uhm.. lamento mucho lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos – me miro con tanta sinceridad que lo odie más de lo que CREI posible, No, yo no quería tenerle lastima ni compasión, yo quería que se comportara con un cretino al cual pudiera despreciar.

- Ojala un simple lo siento reparara el daño – clave la vista en las olas que rompían a la orilla de la playa.

- Lo estoy intentando Bella – mustio comiendo un trozo de fruta – Lo siento de verdad, no era asunto mío decirle nada a Charlie – comencé a comer fruta también.

- Cierto, la primer cosas sensata que te escucho decir – rodé los ojos

- Yo no puedo irme de la casa porque.. uhm.. la verdad Bella es que – antes que de que pudiera terminar sentí un par de manos en mis hombros.

- Bella! - me gire para encontrarme con Jacob.

- Hola Jake! Que haces aquí? – pregunte desconcertada.

- Trabajo aquí, recuerdas? – solo una risotada propia de él, Edward solo rodó los ojos.

- Cierto – sonreí como una tonta – supongo que ahora nos veremos más seguido, me han dado el trabajo!, Gracias! – Edward se aclaro la garganta.

- Hola Jacob – dijo con voz varonil.

- Hola Primo Edward – yo solo carraspee – Acaba de terminar mi turno, Emmet está en la alberca, pensábamos reunirnos para hacer algo, que les parece si nos juntamos para comer? -

- Claro – contesto Edward de inmediato.

– Te alcanzamos en unos minutos Jake – murmure sonriendo, tan pronto como se fue de la mesa me gire enfadada hacia Edward, el había encontrado la manera de fastidiarme metiéndose con mis amigos… - Tienes una semana para mudarte, así de simple – nos miramos por un largo lapso, ninguno de los dos relajaba su postura, casi nos tocábamos la punta de la nariz.

- Sigues siendo igual de terca, no es cierto – susurro acariciando mi mejilla, baje la mirada y me puse en pie, directo hacia la puerta, tratando de recuperar mi respiración normal.

Porque, porqué tenía que hacer eso, acaso sabía lo mucho que me afectaba.. Pues cada que estaba demasiado cerca yo perdía la batalla… Me alcanzo minutos después, cuando ya estaba con Jake, se había quedado pagando la cuenta.

Después de pasear un rato con los chicos por la zona turística, terminamos nadando en la piscina de nuestra casa, los chicos se pusieron a preparar el pescado fresco que habíamos comprado, mientras Rose y yo preparábamos las bebidas y tomábamos el sol.

- En verdad lo sigues odiando tanto? – Rose me descubrió mirándolo embobada mente, lo estaba admirando mientras cocinaba, el era tan perfecto en todo lo que hacía, era perfecto cuando caminaba, cuando reía… Cuando cocinaba, luciendo sus brazos sin intención alguna de provocarme esos espasmos… Era hermoso incluso cuando bebía del cartón de la leche..

- Dios sabe que me aferro a ello – dije colocándome nuevamente los lentes parda.

- Quizás… - Rose se incorporo – Quizás sea tiempo de que arreglen sus diferencias amiga -

- Quizás no – negué con la cabeza.

- Yo solo decía, las cosas pasan por una razón -

- hablando de eso, no deberías tratar de conquistarlo para ayudarme a echarlo después! – dije indignada, ella solo se rió.

- Yo sé perfectamente cuando un chico se fija en mi Bella, puedo ver el efecto que causo en ellos.. Y tu primo nunca se ha dignado a mirarme siquiera, simplemente no soy su tipo – se hundió de hombros – además, tengo mis ojos puestos en alguien más – le dedico una mirada coqueta a Emmet, que la vio desde el cristal de la cocina y sin querer tiro el vaso de juego que tenía en la mano.

- Si, supongo que puedo ver el efecto – sonreímos.

Nos reunimos a comer en el comedor mientras platicábamos de las ultimas noticias en el puerto, el pescado que habían preparado era delicioso, al igual que los camarones, que, a mi pesar, mientras lo observaba del otro lado de la mesa comenzaba a convencerme de su poder afrodisíaco.. Pasaba mis ojos de Jake a Edward… De Edward a Jake… Emmet me miraba divertido, aunque estoy segura de que ignoraba la razón.. Seguro lo atribuyo a mi falta de interés en su plática de paracaidismo.. Eso si sería algo que yo no intentaría jamás.. Aunque me diera cupones de descuento!

Después de un par de horas, cuando todo se había ido, excepto mi primo, decidí irme a la cama.

Los siguientes días fueron prácticamente lo mismo, aunque comencé a trabajar y eso me permitió pasar menos tiempo en casa, así que no me topaba mucho con Edward, lo que era mejor para mi salud mental.. Aunque en el fondo.. Lo extrañara…

La noche del martes había sido un tremendo caos en el hotel, había comenzado a llover cerca de las seis de la tarde y por lo visto, la lluvia no pararía hasta la mañana siguiente, todo el staff tuvimos que quedarnos horas extras a trabajar, debido a que las actividades outdoor habían sido canceladas y habíamos tenido que reorganizar el esquema de ese día puesto que era temporada alta y el hotel estaba ocupado en un 90% de su capacidad, Jake, Emmet y los demás salvavidas habían tenido que organizar un extenuante horario de actividades indoor para todo tipo de edades, mientras que yo me había encargado de reacomodar los salones que estaban ocupados para conferencias y eventos sociales, Alice se había echo cargo de mover habilitar todos los comedores dentro del edificio, hasta habíamos tenido que traer un show para la noche, ya que el personal de eventos musicales solo nos dio para tres restaurantes. Estaba agotada, menos mal Alice iba a llevarme a casa, mientras iba por sus cosas, yo la esperaba en la oficina.

- Supongo que tendrás que invitarme a tu casa en otra ocasión – murmuro al entrar – me llamo Jessica, de recepción, dice que hay un chico esperándote en el lobby desde hace un rato -

- Un chico? – pregunte en voz alta, al entrar al lobby vi a Edward recargado en la pared, con las llaves de un auto en la mano.

- Gracias de todos modos Alice – se fue guiñándome un ojo, yo solo bufe.

- Charlie ha estado llamando cada cinco minutos – murmuro mientras me cubría de la lluvia con su chaqueta y me abría la puerta de un volvo gris.

- Lo rentaste? – pregunte una vez que el estuvo arriba.

- No, lo compre – murmuro pensativo encendiendo las luces, afuera no se veía más adelante del cofre.

- Que? –

- No se lo digas a mi padre – susurro – por favor -

- De acuerdo, explícate – lo mire fijamente.

- Bueno, no es como que en verdad te interesa, o si? – dijo con sarcasmo – y no te preocupes, me mudare -

-Perfecto – suspire

No nos dijimos mas nada, y preferí morderme la lengua antes que preguntar algo mas respecto al auto, no sabía realmente en que lío estaba metido mi primo, como o porque tenía dinero, y sobre lo que hacía con el tiempo que tenia libre, realmente no sabía ni pió al respecto, no quería conocer detalles de nada, solo provocarían que me acostumbrara a su presencia nuevamente, y que puede provocar la presencia del ser que se amo y que no correspondió? solo una cosa… DOLOR… Así que me metí en la cama y me dedique a descansar el cuerpo molido por tantas horas de estrés.

La mañana siguiente me despertó un ligero olor a dulce, me levante tarde puesto que debido al caos del día anterior Alice se había encargado de rolar nuestros turnos con los chicos del horario nocturno, así que me levante de la cama en mi pijama pink de victorias secret, con una blusa de tirantes que hacia juego. Cuando entre a la cocina Edward estaba sirviendo la mesa para dos.

- Hola, te prepare hot cakes – sonrió a medias

- Ok.. -

- Quería saber.. Si serías mi aval para la renta de algún departamento -

- Claro -, avísame cuando necesites algún documento -

- Gracias -

A cambio de darle mi firma pensaba cobrarme algunos favores, así que le pedí que me llevara al hotel a recoger los papeles de inscripciones que debí entregarle a Alice el día siguiente, el no puso peros, espero en el auto hasta que regrese, después de maliciosamente ir a tomar una bebida al restaurante, por el simple placer de hacerlo exasperar, regrese y subí al auto.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Jake pasar con un grupo de cerca de 15 chicas que prácticamente babeaban por el.. Fruncí el ceno de manera obvia, y digo obvia porque al instante Edward hablo.

- te encuentras bien -

- Estoy perfectamente bien – casi gruñí, el solo rió por lo bajo…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Bpov**_

Era sábado por la tarde.. Y finalmente me encontraba descansando de la ajetreada semana. Nadar me relajaba muchísimo, y que decir beberme una cerveza fría en la comodidad de la casa, coloque la botella de vidrio sobre el borde de la piscina y me sumergí de lleno en el agua.

Mi vida hubiera sido realmente de maravilla, y se podía decir que tenia lo que siempre había deseado, un trabajo que me gustaba, mi independencia, el mar paradisiaco…Y el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra..

Sí, todo hubiera sido un sueño si no tuviera que seguir despertando cada mañana junto al hombre perfecto… Que para desgracia mía.. Distaba mucho de protagonizar mis fantasías..

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que tuvimos la discusión y lo corrí de la casa, yo molestaba todos los días al joven que habría de rentarle el departamento, había tomado los datos del celular de Edward y me hacía pasar por su asistente diciendo que era asunto de suma importancia que la rentara cuanto antes..

Implore que no pasara ya más tiempo.. Porque el martirio era cada vez más insoportable, a pesar de que trataba de no pasar tiempo en casa, trataba de ligarme a Jacob con demasiado esfuerzo, casi vulgar para mis principios.. Puesto que le estaba coqueteando demás..

Yo solo quería distraerme del macho que tenía en casa Y depositar mis sentimientos en alguien mas.. Y Jacob era perfecto para ello. Aunque se hacía bastante del rogar, hasta me daba la impresión de que en ratos me rehuía un poco. Menuda tonta… Debía parecer una solterona desesperada.. Y eso era precisamente lo que era..

Alice y Rosalie trataban de darme ánimos todo el tiempo y me aconsejaban que bajara la guardia con Edward, que el realmente no era tan fatal como yo describía cada cinco minutos. Y realmente no era que me molestara a propósito, puesto que el trataba de darme mi espacio, quizás eso era lo que más me molestaba. Porque dejando de lado que se pegaba con mis amigos, cuando estábamos en casa no hacía mucho el intento de conversar conmigo, sino que nos distanciábamos de inmediato. Como si la distancia que hubo alguna vez entre nosotros cuando él estaba en New York, se hubiera multiplicado por mil en el pasillo que separaba nuestra habitación.

La universidad no me causaba tanto problema, realmente las asignaturas las estaba disfrutando bastante, y la gente del campus era gente ligera, buena onda, como casi todo el mundo en el puerto. Esperaba poder tomar un par de clases extra el siguiente semestre..

Lo único que me intrigaba de sobre manera, era Edward… Y las razones que lo trajeron a Cancun, por más que hablaba con Carlisle no decía nada trascendental, hablaba de manera superficial, como sin querer decir las cosas realmente y lo más extraño de todo era que ni una sola vez le había llamado por teléfono.

Al salir del agua vi a Edward cerrar el cancel de vidrio detrás suyo.

-Jacob– dijo extendiendo el teléfono hacia mi.

- Gracias, alo? – me distraje viendo como Edward rodaba los ojos mientras se sacaba la playera – diablos – gruñi tratando de secar el teléfono que había accidentalmente mojado.

- Bella? –

-Jake, hola – sonreí girándome por completo y caminando al otro extremo de la piscina.

- Me preguntaba si.. Querias ir a cenar conmigo mañana – lo escuche sonreir..

- Mañana, claro Jake.. Por supuesto que si – suspire.

- Paso por ti a las 7, tengo que irme – esuche el trasfondo de un burullo de chicas.. Como siempre.. Chicas todo a su alrededor.

- Seguro, adiós – colgué hecha una furia, apenas y sentí las pequeñas olitas rompiendo contra mi espalda.

- Estas bien? – escuchar su masculina voz me provoco escalofríos, me gire sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- Porque no habría de estarlo – mustie despreocupada.

- Yo diría.. que estas.. Celosa – sonrio malévolamente.

- No digas ridiculeces – rode los ojos.

- Todos debemos pagar nuestras cuentas – me miro de manera extraña y yo no tenia ni idea de lo que quería decir.

- No lo estoy – dije firme.

- Prima, de verdad crees que nadie se da cuenta, de la manera en que miras a Jacob cada que alguna chica se le acerca – arrugo la nariz.

- No es asunto tuyo –

- Solo digo que.. Eres demasiado insegura – estaba tratando de agotar mi paciencia..

- Edward, no empieces una discusión – amenace encarándolo.

- Te propongo algo prima – en un movimiento rápido era el quien me encaraba sin inmutarse y me acorralo de tal manera que mi espalda choco con la orilla de la piscina – Yo te enseñare todo lo que necesitas saber, respecto a chicos, te convertiré en una diosa del sexo.. A cambio solo tienes que permitir que me quede -

- Te propongo algo prima, yo te enseño todo lo que hay que saber respecto a los hombres si tu dejas que me quede a vivir aquí - lo mire nerviosa, sin saber si las palabras que habían salido de su boca habían sido mero producto de mi imaginación - Conquistar, besar y ser una diosa del sexo - dijo apresando mi cuerpo contra la pared de la piscina.

- Eres un idiota Edward - lo empuje en el pecho, sintiendo calor en las palmas de mis manos al contacto con su piel.

- No estoy bromeando Bella - me sostuvo por el brazo a pocos centímetros de su piel, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

- Quiero que te vayas de inmediato Edward - dije entre dientes, realmente no sabia que decir, estaba segura de que esta escenita era solo un mal chiste de su parte, mofándose de mi situación con Jacob y molestándome con quedarse aquí, así que me sentí demasiado frustrada.

- No estoy bromeando - murmuro con la mandíbula apretada, sin perder contacto visual conmigo, me pareció que había cierto contexto detrás de todo esto pero no lo comprendí. Note en sus ojos una mirada distinta a la lujuria, a la altanería, a la burla.

- Déjame en paz - me solté bruscamente, no se fue mi imaginación pero el agua de la alberca se sentía diez veces mas densa que antes, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi mientras subía la escalera, me dirigí directo a la regadera, me tome un largo, muy largo baño y me recosté en la cama, poniendo seguro a la puerta.

No estaba segura de lo que había ocurrido en la piscina, pero solo el recordarlo hacia que mi estomago diera vuelcos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

El día siguiente había sido un total y completo kaos, iniciaba la convención de surf que se llevaba a cabo cada 4 meses en el hotel.

El hotel estaba casi al tope de su ocupación, y yo había tenido que recorrer el paradisiaco lugar incontable numero de veces, acompañando algunos extranjeros hasta las salas de juntas, checando las actividades con Jacob, ayudando a Emmet a organizar a los participantes a llenar sus formas de inscripción. Esperaba que una vez terminado el proceso de integración todo fuera fluyendo mas relax.

- Bella, necesito que me ayudes por favor, ya han terminado las inscripciones? - Alice me encamino a su lado directo al lobby.

- Eso creo Alice, aunque estoy segura que llegara alguno que otro despistado de ultima hora, así que deje el sistema abierto - dije tomando una botella de agua de la barra.

- Bien, tenemos que lograr que toda esta gente se vaya directo a la inauguración Bella, el inspector llegara en unos minutos y quiero asegurarme de que cada una de las habitaciones de este hotel luzca mas limpia que nunca, además que como sabes, la competencia es televisada, por cierto ha sido un gran gesto de tu primo ofrecerse a ayudarnos, tomaba el desayuno con Emmet en el restaurante y tan pronto escucho que estábamos faltos de personal se ofreció a hacerse cargo de la animación, que en realidad hubiera sido parte de tu trabajo del día de hoy - me sonrió, yo solo suspire frunciendo el ceño.

- No Alice, eso no, realmente no me siento con ánimos, ha ocurrido algo tan extraño el día de ayer - mustie nerviosa, le hubiera contado a Alice el pequeño incidente, puesto que ella y yo realmente éramos buenas amigas, lo hubiera hecho si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidas.

- Todo esta perfecto, vamos a trabajar - escuche la entusiasta voz de Edward y maldije internamente.

- Genial - dije con sarcasmo y pasando a un lado de el sin siquiera mirarlo - este trabajo pagara bien - murmure como un mantra.

- Te parece bien si tu te encargas del área de la playa? - preguntó Edward sonriendo, yo solo lo mire de reojo, sus shorts de playa negros, su playera negras.. Arghhh me odie a mi misma por la manera en que mis ojos lo habían recorrido de pies a cabeza... Si, había gente que devoraba con la mirada, yo prácticamente lo cogi con ella.

- No se que haces aquí, y por favor no me digas como hacer mi trabajo -

- Relájate, será divertido - murmuro apretando mis hombros, como si me diera un masaje - estas demasiado tensa primita, un poco de relajación te vendría bien, piensa lo que te dije anoche - murmuro cerca de mi oído.

- Esfúmate - murmure bajito, luego me perdí entre la multitud, lo odiaba por estar aquí, lo odiaba por lo de ayer, lo odiaba por lo endemoiniadamente bueno que estaba y lo odiaba por hacer que me importara una vez mas...

Respire profundo tratando de aclarar mis ideas mientras repetía en un monótono tono de voz a los huéspedes que nos acompañaran a la gran inauguración, Yo había venido a trabajar con la total intención de esconderme hasta tarde por la noche con tal de3 no toparme con el en casa y todo para que, para tener que soportarle, para tener que toparme con su rostro angelicalmente hermoso... Mientras moría de dolor por la cruda verdad, la realidad en la que él era mi primo y solo debía tener ojos castos para el.

Además del obvio hecho de que aun si no lo fuésemos, el podía tener a sus pies a cualquiera de las bien formadas chicas que deambulaban en pequeñitos bikinis que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Bufe frustrada.

- Hola bonita!.. - sentí unos brazos fuertes juguetear en mi estomago.

- Ho.. Hola Jake - sonreí - tienes mucho aquí? -

- Lo suficiente para notar que estas absorta en tus pensamientos - sonreí.

- No, solo pensaba en que esto será divertido - fingí, el soltó una risotada que me dio a entender lo mala mentirosa que era.

- Supongo que tendremos que posponer nuestra cita - murmuro con desilusión.

- Cierto.. Supongo que.. si tu quieres podemos hacerlo después - tenia que dejar de pensar en Edward y concentrarme en Jake, en sus músculos bien torneados, en su piel bronceada, pálido, pálido, sal de mi mente, tome a Jake del brazo tratando de distraerme.

- Por supuesto, el resto de la semana me toca turno por la noche pero la próxima semana tenemos de seguro una cita - acaricio mi rostro.

- Genial - suspire diciéndome a mi misma que Jake me mantendría distraída.

Estuvimos platicando un rato, y para mantener mi mente ocupada, cuando la competencia inicio, me retire a mi oficina a encargarme de la contabilidad que tendría que entregar en quince días, cuando salí al lobby ya había oscurecido, logre ver a Alice al final del pasillo.

- Bella, que haces aun aquí? - pregunto sorprendida despidiéndose de Jasper, quien salio de regreso a la playa.

- Tenia que terminara la contabilidad - murmure

- Eres incansable, Edward te estuvo buscando pero nunca creí que estuvieras en la oficina, te has perdido una gran competencia hoy - dijo entusiasta.

- Lo siento, simplemente no tengo cabeza el día de hoy - suspire.

- Que ha ocurrido? - inquirió - Bella debiste ver a esos chicos en acción, deberías aprovechar el hecho de que estas soltera para aprender a surfear! - sonrió arrancándome una carcajada.

- Me voy a descansar - sonreí y decidí irme a casa antes de que me diera consejos para otras cosas..

Estaba nerviosa cuando abrí la puerta, creí que lo encontraría pero las luces estaban apagadas, no tenia ni idea de a donde había ido, quizás se había ido con alguna chica a pasar la noche, suspire pesadamente. Al entrar en mi habitación y encender la luz, lo encontré recostado en mi cama.

- Prima - se sentó en la orilla acomodándose el cabello despeinado y levanto una ceja con una sonrisa descarada.

- Debes estar de broma - resople lanzando mis cosas sobre la mesa de .noche.

- Y bien, que decidiste? - me miro fijamente.

- De que hablas? - pregunte guardando mi chaqueta en el closet.

- De mi propuesta - dijo en un tono serio pero no menos seductor.

- Es lo mas retorcido y enfermo que te he escuchado decir - dije sin enfatizar.

- Realmente no lo es prima, tienes que pensar en ello como un trato, nada mas, un trato en el que cada uno de nosotros obtiene algo que quiere o necesita - dijo frunciendo el ceño, como si me estuviese explicando alguna terminología.

- Que diablos Edward! - solté con frustración.

- Bien, quizás deba dejar de llamarte prima - sonrío un poco.

- Porque estas haciendo esto? - pregunte con inquietud.

- Eso no importa, esto solo seria un trato Bella, tu me dejas quedarme aquí y yo te enseño todo lo que necesitas saber para conquistar a Black o cualquier tipo que te propongas - suspiro.

- Que te hace pensar que yo quiero eso? - pregunte con aires de grandeza - y porque te interesa tanto quedarte aquí? - el brillo en sus ojos se apago de repente.

- Simplemente debo hacerlo - dijo pasando una mano por su cabello, verlo actuar de alguna manera, vulnerable, me provocaba a tal grado que tuve que morder mis labios para no ofrecerle que se quedara conmigo, Edward estaba escondiendo algo.. - Y Jacob, admítelo, te he visto como lo miras cuando las chicas le coquetean, lo harás que caiga a tus pies, te ofrezco un trato y nada mas, me queda claro que nuestra relación es meramente consanguínea – dijo con un tono seco, confirmándome una vez mas que el sentimiento en mi pecho estaba justificado.

Me quede observándolo por un par de minutos, mi libido me pedía a gritos que aceptara, mi corazón pisaba el freno de emergencia, era acaso tan grande mi necesidad de él como para llenar ese vacío con caricias falsas, con sexo sin amor.. Con compartir cosas con un significado diferente que el suyo... Además, me parecía inmoral y peligroso, como jugar con fuego...

Deseaba a Edward con cuerpo y alma pero estaba segura de que mis sentimientos se verían involucrados... A menos que realmente me lo propusiera con Jake.

- Intentemos algo - se acerco a mi - si resulta demasiado repulsivo, me largo de aquí ahora mismo - frunció el ceño, yo seguía paralizada, aun no había tomado una decisión - Quédate quieta -

No me dio tiempo de detenerlo, lentamente tomo mi cara entre sus manos con lo que yo percibí como ternura y rozo mis labios suavemente, ni muy rápido, tampoco despacio, lentamente se abrió paso en mi boca, con su aliento calido.. Fue tan maravilloso como siempre lo imagine, sentía ligeras sacudidas en mi estomago, si eso me provocaba con uno beso, no quería siquiera imaginar como podría hacerme perder la razón.

- no se a ti - dijo en medio de un suspiro - pero a mi no me ha resultado en absoluto incomodo - se sentó al borde de la cama.

- No ha sido tan bizarro como creí - dije tratando de restarle importancia e intentando controlar mi respiración..

- Bien. Debemos establecer ciertas reglas - dijo pensativo mientras yo me sentaba a su lado.

- Nadie debe saberlo nunca, aun si terminamos odiándonos mas que ahora - frunció el ceño mientras lo amenazaba.

- A partir de ahora no podrás echarme, no al menos que yo no cumpla con mi parte del trato -

- Esto será meramente físico - dije en voz alta para mi misma - Y será una vez a la semana, por la noches - cerré los ojos pensando en la locura que estábamos a punto de llevar a cabo.

- Bien. Te parece que comencemos ahora? o prefieres que esperemos a la próxima semana - pregunto desabotonando la parte superior de su camisa, paso su mano a lo largo de mi cuello, provocando que mi mente quedara en blanco.

- Creo que será mejor que dejemos esto para la próxima semana - lo mire a los ojos avergonzada, con las mejillas sonrosadas, el sonrió a medias.

- Creo que será lo mas conveniente, buenas noches - salio de la habitación sin rechistar... Seria una larga noche..


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Aquí les dejo un capi mas de esta increíble historia, que no tienen idea de lo mucho que la sienta personal. Espero les guste tanto como a mi, tengo grandes ideas para ella… O mejor dicho grandes momentos para estos dos!

Aprecio muchísimo los reviews! Si no, que chiste tiene postear, no?

Besitos!

Chapter 6

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward y yo habíamos cerrado nuestro trato, y por alguna extraña razón la tensión de la casa era mucho menor, nos concentrábamos en hacer cada uno sus cosas, debido a que estaríamos viviendo juntos por tiempo indefinido, establecimos algunos deberes para cada uno, como el aseo de las recamaras y la lavandería, la lavandería la haría yo mientras el se encargara de mantener la cocina y la casa en orden, puesto que tenia mas tiempo libre que yo.

En rara ocasión cruzamos palabra en estos casi siete días, y eso había reducido mi estrés, ya no andaba por la vida con el enorme escudo de acero a mi alrededor, Edward había tratado realmente de no involucrarse con mis amistades, puesto que esta semana nos habíamos reunido todos los días y el no había acudido ni una sola vez, en parte estaba agradecida de que el bajara el contra ataque. Lo único que no lograba evitar era que mis rodillas temblaran cada vez que pensaba en el dia de mañana, sábado...

No sabia muy bien que esperar y estaba tan nerviosa que no lograba pensar con coherencia, quería estar preparada, quería sentirme mas segura, verme bien para..el.. Y detestaba admitir que no tenia la menor idea... así que después de terminar la pila de solicitudes para tiempos compartidos del mes, invite a Alice a comer al centro comercial.

- Confiesa ahora mismo, ¿Quien es? - pregunto mientras entrábamos en una tienda de moda.

- A que te refieres Alice? - pregunte hurgando entre los ganchos del primer anaquel.

- Bella, me has pedido que vayamos de compras, dime quien es el chico - me tomo del brazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- tan obvio es? - murmure para mi misma.

- Si que lo es, así que? - Alice me envolvió una bufanda en el cuello sin dejar de sonreír.

- Bien - sonreí a medias - uhm.. es solo un viejo amigo de Edward, con quien esta uhm.. tratando de emparentarme - dije tratando de ser convincente, estaba segura que Alice me daria una paliza si supieras la verdad.

- Veamos, Irán a cenar? Al cine? O saldrán por un paseo? - pregunto separando ropa al instante.

- Uhm.. realmente no lo se - murmure, cielos, tendría que preguntarle a Edward si nos veríamos en casa en la noche o como haríamos ese dia.

- Bueno, porque no te pruebas estos mientras yo busco unas zapatillas que combinen - pregunto entusiasta.

- Ahh.. no te parece un poco exagerado? - pregunte tratando de estirar el diminuto y extravagante vestido que tenia en mis manos.

- Seguro te sentirías mas cómoda con unos jeans, no? - me miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Honestamente - me mordí el labio inferior -

- De acuerdo, pero tendrán que ser en verdad sexies - arrugo la nariz y me empujo dentro del vestidor con mas de una docena de ropa.

Después de pasar cerca de dos horas buscando zapatillas y demás, salimos del mall y nos dirigimos a la estética.

- Gracias por la recomendación Alice, realmente no sabría a quien recurrí para esto, con Rose en viaje de pruebas, esto me toma por sorpresa - sonreí entrando en el lugar.

- Para eso somos las amigas Bella,. Buenas Tardes, venimos a depilarnos - sonrío Alice,

- Pasen por favor - una mujer con demasiado maquillaje encima nos condujo hasta una pequeña habitación, donde había dos camillas.

- hola Srita. Alice - la saludo una de las chicas.

- Hola, yo tomare lo de siempre - sonrío Alice dejando su bolso en la mesita - y mi amiga igual por favor - se recostó en la camilla.

- Yo.. uh.. realmente solo quiero sacarme la ceja - dije nerviosa.

- Bella, relájate, que tal que te invita a nadar? No quieres estar preparada para cualquier cosa? - Alice parecía estar recibiendo un masaje puesto que no se quejaba.

- Yo.. no creo.. de acuerdo - mordí mi labio pensando en que si todo iba como planeado dejaría de ser virgen mañana por la noche y aunque fuera absurdo, quería verme espectacular para Edward, por supuesto que quería mostrarle que yo podía ser bonita, quizás no como para alguien como el.. Yo estaba conciente de ello pero quería que por lo menos no fuera tan desagradable el tiempo, por poco que fuera, que pasara conmigo.

- Hare tu bikini completo, no te muevas - escuche sin procesar realmente mientras seguía pensando en Edward y me atragantaba con mi propio aire.

- HIJO DE P::::: -

Salimos de la estética realmente apenadas. Por lo menos yo, Alice moria de la risa.

- No tenias que gritarlo así Bella, con el paso del tiempo uno se acostumbra a eso - sonrío.

- Estoy nerviosa Alice - suspire.

- Solo se tu misma Bella y diviértete, recuerda que ese es el punto de estar con alguien, que te sientas bien - sonrío.

- Gracias Alice, supongo que nos veremos mañana - me dejo en la puerta de la casa, entre a hurtadillas y con extremo cuidado para que Edward no viera las bolsas de ropa, no quería que aprovechara a hacer un mal chiste o peor aun, que se diera cuenta que la patética de yo había tomado un dia entero buscando el atuendo perfecto para mañana..

- Bella? - lance las bolsas al closet y asome la cabeza al pasillo, nerviosa.

- me llamaste? - pregunte tratando de sonar casual.

- Voy a salir, quieres que te traiga algo para cenar cuando regrese? - fruncí el ceño, esa era una pregunta que no esperaba, desde cuando se tomaba la molestia de preguntarme.

- No, gracias - el asintió, Sentí celos, celos de cualquiera que se le aproximara esta noche, llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla y el cabello arreglado hacia atrás, me mordí la lengua para no preguntarle a donde iba, para no pedirle que me dejara acompañarlo.

- Bien, buenas noches, supongo - se quedo pensativo - Trabajas mañana? - pregunto jugando con las llaves en su mano.

- Un par de horas, estaré de regreso al medio dia - mustie nerviosa, esperando que dijera algo al respecto, si había algo peor que el martirio y la espera de mañana era que los planes cambiaran.

- Supongo que nos vemos para comer juntos, si te parece? -

- De acuerdo - se dio media vuelta y salio, yo no estoy completamente segura de cuanto tiempo pase mirando al pasillo vacío, no tenia idea de como sobre llevaría las siguientes horas de espera.. Para tomar un poco o un mucho de aquel chico, de aquel hombre que me había robado tantas fantasías... Tantos suspiros...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, como les he dicho, esta historia es muy especial y espero que les guste cada uno de sus capis, que prometo, se pondrán cada vez mejor. Por cierto quería recomendarles Remember Me a todos los que no la han visto.. No hace falta decir que Rob es un bombón..

Espero reviews porfa! No cuesta nada!

Y si da mucho! A uno como escritor!

Besos!

**Chapter 7**

Bpov

Mientras del hotel, camino a casa, podía sentir como si mis piernas fueran gelatina. Me había asegurado de no hacer la contabilidad el día de hoy, estaba segura de que cometería algún error y honestamente hoy no me costaba admitir que tenia una gran falta de concentración.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí la brisa del mar en mi cuello, trate de calmar la ansiedad que invadía mi cuerpo, me sentía demasiado emocionada ante los acontecimientos que pudieran ocurrir hoy.

Me conformaría con probar nuevamente aquellos labios enloquecedoramente suaves.. Llenos de fiereza.. No voy a mentir negando que había fantaseado y tenido sueños al respecto toda la semana, el besa realmente bien, quizás el hecho de que fuera un sueño hecho realidad ayudaba un poco, arrugué la nariz y seguí mi camino, sintiendo las mariposas en mi estomago.

- Hey, justo iba a pasar por ti - Edward cerro la puerta de la casa y se acerco a mi.

- Hola - no pude evitar sonreír como una tonta, escaneando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, llevaba un pantalón de lino blanco, ahh.. podía ser mas bello?.. A juego con una camisa blanca y un colgije en el cuello que seguramente había comprado en las artesanías de la playa, mi Dios, estaba completamente perdida!

- Te sientes bien? - pregunto con una media sonrisa.

- Claro, hoy salí temprano - murmure " concéntrate Bella y querrás decir.. Anoche no pude dormir por estar pensando en ti", abrió la puerta del auto y en un segundo estábamos en la carretera.

- Creí que podríamos ir a Tulum, me han dicho que es precioso - murmuro sin quitar la vista del camino, ese aroma era loción? me pregunte olfateando disimuladamente.. Loción con aroma a mar? Algo así como Nautica? Rodé los ojos ante mi perdición... Podía sentir las reacciones que me provocaba el solo hecho de verlo.

- Tulum? - pregunte tratando de llevar la conversación.

- ajam, te encantara -

Llegamos y el se hizo cargo de pagar por todo, no me dejo ni replicar al respecto. Nos sentamos a comer mariscos en un restaurante bellísimo, todo en Cancún tenia un encanto especial, era como si estuvieras siempre festejando, como si en lugar de estar de visita estuvieras en tu luna de miel...

Nos sirvieron dos copas de vino, mire alrededor para ver si los otros restaurantes del área eran igual de elegantes, no lo eran, Edward había escogido precisamente este.

- Puedo saber que estas tramando? - pregunte tomando un sorbito de vino.

- Que te relajes y no te resulte del todo incomodo - frunció el ceño y bebió su copa de golpe.

- Enfundándonos valor, eh - mustie decepcionada. claro.. Y estaba segura que para proceder con alguien como yo, le harían falta un par de botellas.

- Dime la verdad Edward, porque quieres quedarte en la casa? - pregunte tomando bocado.

- Eso es irrelevante, hagamos algo Bella, deja eso de lado quieres - note la incomodidad en su rostro.

- Lo siento - negué con la cabeza.

- Recuerdas cuando íbamos en viajes a la playa con nuestros padres? - pregunto un tanto melancólico.

- Difícil olvidarlo - sonreí - recuerdo que en la ultima ocasión nos quedamos despiertos toda la semana tratando de pasar tus vídeo juegos - sonreí.

- Eso me llena de orgullo - me sonrío - Me lleno la boca de decir que la única chica digna de jugar vídeo juegos contra mi la enseñe yo - como era que la platica se desenvolvía tan natural? Acaso el estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como yo?..

- No tuve mucha opción, crecer con Emmet y contigo dejo sus estragos, menos mal que Rosalie llego a rescatarme en la pubertad - me sonroje.

- Supongo que todos tenemos que crecer, cierto? - murmuro con cierto tono agridulce.

- Edward Cullen con complejo de Peter Pan - sonreí.

- Te sorprendería - sonrío con cara de chulo., tan solo negué y seguí comiendo.

- Seria justo que yo pague la comida, cada entrada te ha costado arriba de 100 dólares - murmure cuando trajeron el postre.

- Tómalo como pago de renta si quieres - murmuro devorando el helado de menta.

- No - musité.

- Bien, me asegurare de que Alice lo ponga en tu nomina, le diré que es para la renta - me saco la lengua.

- Te crees muy listo - lo empuje por el hombro.

- No lo creo, lo soy.. - soltó una carcajada - la próxima vez que vengamos debemos traer bañadores - dijo señalando las personas que nadaban con delfines.

- Cielos, es hermoso - me agache a acariciar un delfín.. Solo lo había hecho una vez.. En el Sea World de San Diego, en un viaje familiar.

- Veo que tus gustos no han cambiado mucho - sonrío.

- Ya sabes.. La extraña de Forks que ama el océano - reí.

- No voy a discutirlo - rio junto conmigo.

- Si me lo preguntas esto es mejor que ir de vacaciones -

- Pues es como estar de vacaciones todo el tiempo - fruncí el ceño.

- Me refiero, sin nadie que te controle... -

- Estas bien? - pregunte ante su cambio repentino

- Yo siempre estoy bien - hizo una mueca y luego me sonrío.

Seguimos caminando, tenia una vista verdaderamente hermosa, paradisíaca, no voy a negar que fantasee con quedarme atrapada en ese mismo lugar con el hombre que ahora se encontraba a mi lado, el tan solo sonreía llevando la conversación trivial, como era que me resultaba tan endemoniadamente feliz pasar tiempo con el, ahora que ambos habíamos bajado la guardia..

- Tulum fue una ciudad amurallada - dijo mientras nos adentrábamos en las rutas - de la cultura maya -

- Lo buscaste en Google? - pregunte tomando mis tacones en una mano y caminando sobre mis pies descalzos.

- No - sonrío - lo leí en el libro de "las grandes culturas" - dijo - no te incomoda no llevar zapatos? -

- No, la verdad es que debí traer algo mas cómodo - sonreí - pero como venia del trabajo - me excuse señalando los jeans ceñidos color blanco que llevaba, la blusa blanca descubierta de la espalda y los tacones de 15 cms que Alice me había obsequiado para "mi cita"

- Supongo - dijo quitándose los zapatos - vamos - seguimos caminando hasta la playa, justo por la orilla.

- No pudiste elegir un mejor lugar para vivir - mustio con una sonrisa.

- Lo se - sonreí, me gire para observar las majestuosas ruinas de Tulum - vaya si es hermoso - suspire, mi cuerpo se tenso cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios en mi cuello, besando suave y descaradamente, como si quisiera que me viniese ahí mismo..

Recargo su pecho contra mi espalda, haciéndome notar cada una de sus respiraciones, una de sus manos soltó mi cintura y se aferro de mi cabello con sutileza pero sin perder la endemoniada pasión de su ritmo, me quede estática...

- El elemento sorpresa Bella, es algo que siempre debes esperar - susurro en mi oído mientras daba mordisquitos en mi lóbulo- Relájate - me giro para quedar mas cerca el uno del otro, note que el agua del mar nos llegaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas pero no me importo.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos con la determinación de un hombre en toda la palabra, y comenzó a besarme de una manera que debería ser ilegal, acariciando cada parte de mi boca con su lengua, con aquel sabor a menta y chocolate, con el olor de su cabello a sábila... Con aquella loción en su cuello y en su pecho... Mordí su labio inferior sin pudor..El soltó una risita triunfante .

Sentí el contacto de sus manos en mi espalda, podía sentir las yemas de sus dedos recórrela frenéticamente, así serian mis lecciones? cada una de ellas? Podíamos hacer todos los días sábado! Dios en lo que a mi respecta yo lo haría..

Enrosco un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, y me recargo sobre la pared, apresándome como en la alberca... su respiración estaba acelerada y la mia?, creo que había olvidado respirar, de pronto una ola rompió contra nosotros, empapándonos por completo y haciendo que rompiéramos nuestro beso.

No era la pared!, estábamos metidos en el mar y acabamos recargados contra una roca en la cual rompió la ola. Los dos estábamos murtos de risa, nos adentramos a nadar con todo y nuestra ropa, dejando los zapatos sobre la roca.

- Es increíble lo cálida que es el agua - dijo sin dejar de sonreír, esa sonrisa autentica y tan suya, que siempre me había robado suspiros.

- Te refieres comparando las playas en casa? - sonreí.

- En Forks, En Miami, Long Beach.. Nada es tan cálido - frunció el ceño y me lanzo gotitas de agua con los dedos.

- Es el clima, esta parte del continente es caliente - musité nadando en círculos.

- Quizás, vamos, no se si lo has notado pero no hay nadie mas en esta playa, no vaya a ser mar abierto - fue lo único que necesite escuchar para salir de inmediato a la arena.

Salimos de la playa sin perder el buen humor, Edward busco un lugar donde comprar toallas, ya que nuestra ropa estaba empapada. Mientras lo veía acercarse a darme una toalla calientita no dejaba de pensar que esta era sin duda la mejor cita que había tenido en mi vida, ni siquiera sabia porque la llamaba así pero seria difícil no comparar mis próximas citas con alguien mas con esta, estaba segura que estos momentos solo me atormentaría mas cuando el y yo volviéramos a pelear o cuando se fuera, simplemente no podía ser así, esto no tenia razón de ser.. No en esta vida...

Estabamos en el auto y yo seguía sin lograr calentarme, quizás lo noto debido al leve pero constante castañeo de mis dientes.

- Aun tienes frío? - pregunto tocando mi frente.

- Un poco - admití sintiendo el agua en el asiento de piel, como podía el estar tan calientito? Pensé al roce de su mano. Seguramente porque corrió para conseguir las toallas.

- Espera - detuvo el auto y en menos de un segundo estaba abriendo la puerta de mi lado.

- Levántate - coloco su toalla en mi asiento - Quítate los jeans y la blusa - dijo colocando mi toalla frente a mi, cerrando los ojos.

- Que? -

- No voy a verte - dijo mientras observaba sus parpados apretados y sus lindas pestañas.

- Bien - me sonroje quedándome tan solo con mi ropa interior blanca, el me cubrí con la toalla y retomamos nuestro camino. ¿Acaso había sido el gesto mas lindo que me había hecho desde que volvió? Si que lo era.. Ese era mas el Edward que alguna vez fue mi primo... favorito..

- Gracias - dije mirándolo fijamente, estoy segura de que noto la connotación de mis palabras porque tan solo negó con una sonrisa en sus labios..

Cuando llegamos a casa, yo subí a darme una ducha mientras el llevo mi ropa mojada y la puso en la lavadora. Estaba demasiado ansiosa como para tomarme el baño sin prisas, me cepille el cabello mientras trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, no quería sentir demasiado...

No quería revivir aquel sentimiento.. Y sin embargo el parecía tan normal, tan natural, como si supiera exactamente como controlar cada parte de sus acciones, cada una de estas facetas... Que era incomprensibles para mi.

Me coloque una faldita y mis tenis adicolors, me sentía un poco mas apacible. Hasta que lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- Se puede? - pregunto asomando la cabeza un poco.

- Claro - dije acomodando las cosas sobre mi mesa de noche, tratando de aparentar que su presencia no me alteraba en lo mas mínimo.

- Ya estas mas relajada? - sentí cosquillas en el estomago, estaba acaso haciendo alusión a lo que yo creía?

- Ya no tengo frío - dojo tontamente.

- Ese seria el menor de nuestros problemas aquí - dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, yo sentí que moria.. Era un maldito sexy descarado.. Noto que me sonrojaba.

- No haremos nada que tu no quieras - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Si quiero, quiero decir.. quiero aprender - mustie "quiero aprender cada centímetro de tu piel hasta reconocerlo con ojos cerrados" pensé.

- Ok, bien. Quise que fuéramos hoy a Tulum para que estés preparada para el elemento sorpresa - comenzó, yo lo sabia, no tenia que enfatizar el hecho de que no era algo que quisiera hacer - Y la forma en que una persona besa, define bastante como somos en la cama - frunció el ceño pero de manera divertida.

- En verdad? - no logre morder mi labio

- ajam - dijo enroscando sus dedos entre mi cabello - Así que lo primero que debes aprender es a besar, de todas las maneras imaginables - dijo respirando pesadamente, pero sin besarme, acaso esperaba que yo lo hiciera? No tendría que insistir demasiado...

Acerque mis labios a los suyos y lo bese, no pude evitar comenzar con un beso dulce, un beso que sugería como un susurro lo que sentía en ese momento, un beso que dejaba ver mis sentimientos hacia el, que me correspondía por un trato en algo que siempre había deseado..

Porque me sometía a esta tortura, pensé mordiendo su labio inferior mientras disfrutaba de la gloriosa sensación de sus manos en mi cintura..

Creo... que será suficiente por hoy - dijo desviando la mirada... Me hubiera sentido ofendida pero en ese instante se inclino a besarme nuevamente, luego salio de la habitación sin decir mas...

Ya se que probablemente tengan muchas deudas respecto a las actitudes de Edward, prometo que se iran aclarando.

Sobre hacer un Epov, la verdad es que me gustara hacer una secuela, o mejor dicho la mismas historia pero narrada desde el punto de vista de Edward, puesto que si hay muchas cosas escondidas por ahí.

Gracias por los Reviews! Me alegran el dia!

Espero su opinión sobre esta primera lección!

Besos!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

Aquí les dejo otro cap.. Espero reviews! Gracias por leerme y por las opiniones, quiero hacer una secuela Epov! Mas no se si hacerla a la par o hasta que termine esta…. Y que lo demás salga a la luz en la secuela…

Besitos Vampiricos!

Capitulo 8

Bpov

La semana había pasado agonizantemente lenta, aunque notaba un cambio en mi humor y creo que todo el mundo lo había percibido, tendría Edward algo que ver con eso? Bastante, él y mis recurrentes sueños húmedos al respecto..

Había salido a una cita con Jake, no fue nada del otro mundo, solo salimos a caminar por el puerto y fuimos a cenar a un lugar conocido, Jake era aventurero y divertido, pero si tuviera que darle un lugar en mi vida seria como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuve, aveces me sorprendía que le mirase con un amor mas fraternal, nada como el que Edward despertaba en mi..

Mi trabajo iba de maravilla, lo único que me causaba dolor de cabeza eran las contantes preguntas de Alice respecto al misterioso amigo de Edward, quien tuve que mentir, no había logrado llegar ese dia puesto que el vuelo se había aplazado. Odiaba mentir pero que clase de lunáticos éramos Edward y yo?.. Al menos yo sabia que parte de mi, la gran parte lo hacia para saborear un poco lo que jamás podría tener, lo que jamás seria mío...

Ahora que habíamos comenzado con este juego, yo pasaba notablemente mas horas en el spa del hotel, que además era una de mis prestaciones. Y note como cada vez compraba mas artilugios y me arreglaba con muchísimo mas esmero que antes, siempre lo justificaba diciendo que trataba de hacer que Jake se fijara en mi.

Edward y yo apenas habíamos cruzado palabra en estos días y a decir verdad continuaba siendo tan críptico como siempre, mantenía su distancia y parecía que lo que ocurrió el sábado no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

Sabia que no terminaría con el trato pero el hecho de que no hiciera mención de ello, me provocaba dolor de estomago, me encontraba tan ansiosa por estar con el...

Cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta de que Edward había cocinado, olía a deliciosos camarones en ajillo... Me asome a la terraza, para ver si estaba cerca de la alberca, no había señal de el, lo llame repetidas veces y nunca contesto.

Debí haberlo previsto cuando me pare a contemplar el paisaje justo frente a la piscina, pues fue cuando lo sentí abrazarme mientras nos lanzaba a los dos en el agua.

- Tonto - le lance agua juguetonamente al momento en que salí a tomar aire, el solo reía a carcajadas, le hundí varias veces hasta que termino por lanzarme del otro lado de a piscina.

- Bienvenida a casa - dijo sacudiéndose el cabello mientras pequeñas gotitas de agua caían en su frente y su nariz, le lance agua y me dispuse a salir del agua, realmente no sabia que decir... quizás.. seria demasiado si de mi boca salía algo así como "nada como un encuentro mojado? O que te atrapen entre esos brazos fuertes... " sacudí mi cabeza tratando de penar con coherencia.

- Espera, aquí tengo toallas - dijo un poco, sonreí malévolamente, a este juego podían jugar dos..

- No te preocupes, hace calor - dije sacándome el vestido y quedando solo en el bikini babyphat que había comprado especialmente para hoy..

- Cierto - dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo disimuladamente, me pase por delante de el y me dirigí a la cocina.

- Preparaste algo de comer?.. Huele delicioso - se acerco a la barra

- Camarones - tomo el plato y salio directo a la mesa de la alberca - ven -

- Espera - tome dos cervezas del refrigerador y las prepare con algo de limón.

- Que tal tu día? - pregunto tomando un camarón con el tenedor y colocándolo en mi boca.

- MMh.. Esta delicioso - dije saboreando, acababa de llevar su cubierto a mi boca? Estaba idiotizada ante la dulzura de aquel gesto?... La respuesta era un gran si.. - Genial, ha sido un día genial - sonreí como una tonta.

- Supongo que ayuda ser la mejor amiga de tu jefa - rió.

- Supongo - era tan agradable el tiempo que pasaba con el... Y esto era nuevo... El me estaba preguntando sobre mis cosas... Podría acostumbrarme de verdad. Que tal tu semana? - pregunte tratando de sonar casual.

- Estuvo bien - murmuro comiendo un trocito de queso... Y yo sin una sola respuesta decente, ni una pista.

- Ya te inscribiste en la Universidad? - insistí.

-Aun no, tengo que hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos - negó con la cabeza mientras yo le miraba frustrada.

Era demasiado notorio lo incomodo que le resultaba que yo preguntara cualquier cosa con respecto a el, a su vida, a su rutina diaria. Terminamos de comer en silencio, yo realmente quería disfrutar estos momentos, tenia la esperanza de ganarme su confianza con el tiempo, para que el supiera que podía contar conmigo, si, yo no le guardaba rencor, como podría? Si era un ángel, un verdadero dios de la belleza masculina y por azares del destino me estaba obsequiando la mejor experiencia de mi vida.. Ya encargaría de lidiar después con los traumas que esto dejara en mi corazón.. Pero por ahora el me pertenecía por completo un dia a la semana, sonreí saboreando el pensamiento.

- Vamos a nadar - lo jale hacia la alberca.

- No se supone que esperemos una hora? - sonrío divertido mientras brincábamos dentro.

- No creo que sea el caso pero si acaso me pasa algo estoy segura que podrás evitar que me ahogue - se acerco lentamente hacia mi.

- Así que, quien es mejor besador? - levanto la ceja con cara de chulo mientras ponía sus manos sobre el borde de la alberca, apresándome.

- UHm.. no hay con que comparar aun - mustie jugando con el agua.

- Te ha llevado a una cita y no te ha besado? - frunció el ceño - Algo debe estar saliendo mal realmente -

- Yo.. A que te refieres -

- Segura que no lo besaste y no te ha llamado desde entonces? - pregunto haciéndome enojar.

- Eres un tonto - le peque en el pecho sombreado de rojo debido a la exposición al sol.. En el pecho perfectamente marcado..

- O te da miedo tomar la iniciativa? - dijo en tono burlón, sentí calor en mi nunca y ganas de empujarle de nuevo pero en vez de ello decidí tomar la venganza a mi favor y lo bese de una manera realmente desenfrenada, provocándolo por largos minutos y cuando escuche su respiración agitada me sumergí y salí a la superficie del otro lado de la alberca.. Con una gran sonrisa en los labios..

- Al menos ya sabes como acallar una discusión - se sacudió el cabello mojado, escuchamos el timbre de la casa.

Podía eso no ser una señal de mala suerte! Quien venia a buscarnos en sábado.. Resople molesta y frustrada, sobre todo debido al calor que recorría mi abdomen...

- Con que haciendo fiesta privada eh! - escuche la voz de Emmet en la cocina... y maldije en voz alta, salí del agua y tome la toalla para secarme.

- Rosalie? - pregunte entrando en la cocina a preparar algunas bebidas.

- Hola! - sonrio emocionada - Tengo que contarte - río y luego salio con Emmet a la alberca.

- Chicos, he traído algo de comida - dijo y se giro por completo en atención a mi amiga, yo solo reí y puse una pizca de sal sobre las bebidas.

- Estas bien? - pregunto Edward en un resoplido.

- Ajam - sonreí, me alegraba que hubieran venido, aunque precisamente hoy?

- Los echare tan pronto terminemos de comer - murmuro dándome un par de servilletas, sonreí mientras me sonrojaba, me quite la toalla y le seque juguetonamente el cabello y la espalda.

Salí directo a los camastros, me senté a un lado de Rosalie mientras Edward y Emmet peleaban lanzándose al agua.

- Es un animal endemoniadamente sensual - susurro Rosalie con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Me quieres explicar que sucede? - pregunte alzando una ceja.

- Digamos que ayer me pidió una cita y creo que se puso tan nervioso que por eso acabamos aquí - se mordió el labio mirándolo de reojo.

- Ósea que seria conveniente echarlos pronto - reí.

- Un favor grande - sonrio.

Yo me recosté en el camastro y me quede observando la sonrisa de Edward mientras seguía luchando con Emmet, yo quisiera ser capaz de arrancarle esas sonrisas, de felicidad autentica...

- Ya van mejorando las cosas? - pregunto Rosalie.

- Uhm.. El en sus asuntos y yo en los míos - arrugue la nariz mirando hacia el lado contrario. Ella rodó los ojos.

- No se como puedes ignorar a un hombre que duerme frente a tu habitación - sonrio - lo has dejado que se quede -

- Tendrá que pagarlo con creces - dije

- Súmales esto - sonrio y sentí los enormes brazos de Emmet y Edward lanzarme a la alberca.

- Si no lanzan a Rose ahora mismo pensare que tienen un romance - sonreí ampliamente a Emmet, quien se sonrojo y en menos de un segundo tenia a Rose en la piscina.

- Tuviste rendimientos de muerte, cuando vi las noticias sobre la alza de valores casi me infarto - dijo Emmet, Rose y yo nos giramos a ver a Edward, quien de inmediato dio una mirada extraña a Emmet - En que lo vas a gastar? - pregunto Emmet sonriendo.

- Mh.. realmente no era mucho EMMET - dijo Edward para luego lanzársele encima.

Edward tenia dinero invertido en la bolsa? Mucho dinero? Yo no sabia nada al respecto pero exactamente de donde había el sacado dinero? Hasta donde yo sabia solo fanfarroneaba en New York. O no?

- Le enseñare una mejor forma de quemar calorías - mustio Rosalie exprimiéndose el cabello.

- Vamos a comer algo -

Salimos y calentamos los filetes que habían traído, colocamos rápidamente la mesa y nos sentamos a comer los cuatro, me dio risa el pensar que hubiera sido divertido hacer una cita doble... Claro, si Edward y yo no estuviéramos vinculados de manera sanguínea...

- Les parece si vamos al puerto? - sugirió Edward.

- Mh.. De hecho Emmet y yo tenemos un par de asuntos que resolver - dijo Rosalie mirándolo fijamente, Emmet solo trago.

- Que lastima, no tendrán que irse temprano o si? - pregunte mirando a Emmet, disfrutaba el sometimiento de Rosalie.

- De hecho, seria prudente irnos ahora mismo Emmet - el asintió nervioso.. Eso era digno de verse, Emmet nervioso con una chica...

Después de unos minutos, nos encontramos solos de nuevo, yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de la bolsa de valores, no creía que Edward estuviera metido en algo sucio o peligroso... Pero no me daba buena espina..

- Deja eso, puedo hacerlo después - dijo quitándome los platos de las manos.

- De acuerdo - mordí mi labio..

- Necesito que me digas - se acerco ami, a tal grado que podía sentir su aliento en mi piel - Donde y como te sientes mas cómoda - yo trague en seco y el debió notarlo puesto que una sonrisa de triunfo se formo en sus labios.

- Cómoda? - susurre

- Quieres que vayamos a la alberca, o prefieres que subamos a la habitación? - pregunto en voz queda mientras trataba de convencerme a mi misma de que esto realmente estaba pasando.

- Esta poniéndose oscuro - pensé en voz alta mirando hacia la piscina, creo que prefería el agua, donde no tuviera que sonrojarme cada vez que posara sus ojos en mi..

- Ven conmigo - me tomo de la mano y me llevo escaleras arriba, me dejo esperando en el pasillo, fuera de su habitación, al cabo de unos minutos regreso por mi.

Estaba desordenada, no había entrado aquí desde el primer dia en que llego. Ropa por todas partes y papeles. Y sin embargo, olía deliciosamente a loción, la loción de Edward que me volvía loca, logre ver por el closet abierto la cantidad insultante de lociones que tenia... Me propuse memorizar cada una de ellas...

- Esta calientita - dijo cuando ambos estuvimos frente a la tina de baño...

- Bien - fruncí el ceño y me metí dentro sin mas insistencia, si, estaba calientita... Aunque seamos honestos, eso no importaba, sonreí.

- Bien - se metió en la tina y se sentó justo detrás mío..., recorrió la piel de mi espalda con las yemas húmedas de sus dedos.. Masajeo mis hombros sin prisas.

- A que se refería Emmet? - no pude evitar abrir mi bocota... Cada vez me resultaba mas extraño todo este asunto.

- Ni idea - poso sus labios calidos sobre mi nuca, con la intención de distraerme.. Y que diablos.. Con la victoria en sus manos.. - Necesito saber si estas lista - susurro con voz sensual.

- Lista? - pregunte con un nudo en la garganta mientras me sonrojaba vergonzosamente.

- Hay muchas cosas que aprender.. No se si prefieras experimentarlas siendo aun virgen... - dijo sin dejar de acariciarme - o si prefieres que antes de ello... Tengas tu primera vez... - sus manos bajaban lentamente por mi cintura - no quiero que te parezca demasiado inmoral - sonrio.

- Estas de broma? - me gire para mirarlo a los ojos.

- No soy yo si no lo hago todo a fondo... Y este trato no será la excepción - me coloco sentó sobre sus piernas, las puntas de mi cabello se empaparon y se pegaron en su piel, en su pecho..

- Quiero experimentar... - dije con voz firme - Aun no.. aun no estoy lista para lo demás - el sonrio de manera maliciosa...

- Lo que sea que diga nuestro contrato - soltó una carcajada y comenzó a besar mi cuello con fiereza mientras sus manos me apretaban contra su pecho desnudo, era besos frenéticos, besos candentes y sugestivos, era increíble la reacción que sus labios calidos provocaban en mi espina dorsal..

Comencé a reconsiderar el hecho de no sentirme preparada para el, cuando me encontraba en un momento de puro éxtasis y necesidad de su cuerpo.. De su piel... Y de sus manos por todo mi ser...

Note que su respiración estaba tan desenfrenada como la mia, note que nuestros movimientos se había vueltos desesperados, casi violentos, podía escuchar el agua desbordarse de la bañera..

Era sus manos en mi trasero y su aliento sobre mi pecho lo que me tenia al borde de la locura, no hubiese necesitado nada mas para terminar en ese mismo instante, me bastaba abrir los ojos para ver el escultural hombre recargado en la bañera, respirando con dificultad.. Mientras me hacia vibrar con sus besos húmedos...

En un movimiento inesperado me saco de la bañera, sin romper el beso y nos dejamos caer sobre el sofá en su habitación.

MIs puños estaban apretados fuertemente sobre la piel del sofá. Mojada por la fricción de nuestros cuerpos mojados, mientras me besaba sentía pequeñas gotitas en mi piel, las que resbalaban de su cabello cobrizo.

Sin dejar de besarme un solo instante, comenzó a jugar con la costura de mi bikini, justo bajo mi ombligo.. Me sentí morir, la anticipación me carcomía a tal grado que odiaba delatarme de esta manera ante el.. Cuando finalmente deslizo su mano por debajo de la delgada tela mis gemíos fueron imposibles de acallar.

El contacto de sus manos suaves y masculinas, cada una de las veces en que me acariciaba mis caderas se contraían violentamente contra su pelvis.. Contra su abdomen...

- Disfrútalo - susurro entrecortadamente en mi oído, acariciando mi espalda y manteniendo aquel ritmo delicioso contra mi húmeda piel...

Me aferre a su espalda una vez que sentí que pronto terminaría, me aferre con fuerza de tal manera que gimio cuando mis uñas se clavaron en su piel...

Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba los espasmos en mi interior... El olor de su piel a mi alrededor... Y el sonido de su respiración, estábamos los dos recostados sobre el sofá...

Como era que todo lo que el hiciera, sin importar cuan pequeño fuese me volvía completamente loca y reducía a polvo mi auto control, esa parte racional en mi cerebro quedaba completamente bloqueada una vez que el estaba frente a mi... Casi me sentí culpable por todo este juego depravado... El pensamiento se esfumo de mi mente cuando poso nuevamente sus manos sobre mi abdomen...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

Mil gracias x los reviews, los mensajes y el apoyo, aquí les dejo un capi más.. Espero sus opiniones… Besitos vampíricos..

Kyam Cullen..

:::::::_::::::

Capitulo 9

Siempre misterioso, siempre críptico... Siempre despertando en mí las más profundas sensaciones...

Sonreí aún más cuando desperté... Apague el despertador justo antes de que comenzara a sonar. Era una ironía que los sábados fueran el único día de la semana en que no necesitara una alarma para salir de la cama...

La semana anterior Edward me había obsequiado sin saber, el mejor día de toda mi vida... Y no solo por las experiencias de ese día, sino por aquella conexión que crecía en mi interior, un sentimiento mucho más profundo, mucho más intenso...

El saber que estábamos recuperando nuestra relación, si, nuestra retorcida relación de primos... Pero que estábamos siendo parte de la vida del otro...

Si alguna vez han sentido por alguien algo tan profundo que simplemente necesitan ser parte de su vida, aunque sea la más mínima, aunque sea solo para conseguir una sonrisa autentica... Así me pasa a mí con Edward...

Tan solo recordar el camino que trazaban las yemas de sus dedos por mi piel... Me provocaba escalofríos... Y una sensación totalmente desconocida en el estómago... Abrace mi almohada sin ser capaz de reprimir la enorme sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro... La felicidad de la anticipación...

Cerré los ojos y tome un suspiro profundo... Me había vuelto completamente loca y me había dejado llevar por las sensaciones, cosas completamente nuevas que el parecía dominar con naturalidad... Era un chico, claro que lo sabía y claro que era experto en ello, seguramente en New York estuvo con muchas chicas... Era guapo, seguro de sí mismo, original y varonil... Suspire.

Lo mejor de todo era la manera en que se había comportado conmigo...Después de haberme liberado por completo de mi excitación, espere aquella mirada por su parte, más él nunca me juzgo, era cierto que tampoco había dicho mucho al respecto, lo único que dijo fue que no debía tener miedo de seguir mis instintos, acto seguido salió de la habitación, dejándome mucho más ansiosa que al principio pero extrañamente agotada, me metí en la ducha aun con el bañador puesto. Necesite el agua fría mucho más de lo que había creído... Y caí profundamente dormida...

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de enfocarme en el presente. Salí de la cama y recorrí la habitación a hurtadillas, me pareció escuchar un sonido en el pasillo.

- Mierda, te he dicho que no lo hagas, no entiendo que tiene que ver el en todo esto - no abrí la puerta, me quede escuchando sin hacer el menor ruido.

- Te advertí que no lo hicieras y ahora me vas a escuchar - su voz sonaba cada vez más ronca

- No importa el tiempo que tome, yo voy ahora mismo - lo escuche recargarse contra la pared mientras cerraba el radio en su mano.

Alborote un poco mi cabello y abrí la puerta aparentando acabar de levantarme.

- Hola - dije fingiendo un bostezo - Todo bien? - estaba vestido totalmente extraño, llevaba unos jeans negros, con una playera negra y una cadena le sobresalía del bolsillo.

- Claro - sonrió ampliamente, a mí eso me revolvió las tripas... A la mierda la "confianza" entre nosotros, él no se sentía de la misma manera, y lo que sea que estuviese pasando, no me lo diría.

- A dónde vas vestido así? - pregunte sin pretender no estar confundida.

- Oh, iré a un concierto de rock, un amigo mío está cerca de la ciudad y ha conseguido boletos -

- Oh, claro - mustie, mierda mil veces más, se iría hoy? En sábado? En nuestro sábado?..

- Oh, lo siento, lo pagare con creces - dijo en un tono lastimero.

- No te preocupes, después de todo es solo un trato, ya cumplirás tu parte después - dije despreciando su mirada de lastima.

- Cierto, debo irme -

No es necesario decir que tome una ducha instantánea y me enfrasque en mi oficina tan pronto pude, no quería pensar en el asunto. Estaba tan ofuscada que ni siquiera considere cambiar mi atuendo preparado, me había llevado el vestidito blanco de lino y me lo acomodaba cada cinco minutos mientras maldecía.

Claro que no era compromiso pero era un trato que el debía cumplir.. Y no que me metiera en sus asuntos pero en verdad era yo tan indeseable como para contármelo?.. Tanto misterio me provocaba migraña..

Ya no sabía que era peor.. El hecho de pensar que estaba metido en líos o que estaba en un concierto de rock lleno de groupies que lo encontrarían atractivo y que quizás terminaría en la cama con alguna de ellas..

Odio que la mente femenina trabaje tan rápido en estas cuestiones... Bufe.. Quizás yo podría liarme con Jacob... no, estaba pensando con el resentimiento a flor de piel, además la única que perdería era yo pues a él no le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

Pero siempre con misterio, siempre con secretos.. Nunca en los días de su vida Edward había sido directo en nada.

Flash Back

Íbamos en la camioneta de Charlie, era una noche fría a pesar de ser verano, quizás debido a que era tarde, Rosalie había venido a pasar las vacaciones a mi casa y como era costumbre mis padres habían decidido pasar la temporada en la casa de campo de los abuelos.

Era divertido en verdad, podíamos meternos en la alberca, jugar basket ball o tirarnos sobre el césped... Era un buen descanso de las tareas escolares y además, apenas teníamos 15 años, así que no nos preocupábamos por demasiadas cosas.

Emmet manejaba y Rosalie iba sentada en el asiento de adelante, íbamos rumbo a la tienda a comprar algo de botana.

- Esa canción me gusta - dijo Rosalie subiendo el volumen, yo me recargue sobre el cristal, Edward, mi primo, estaba sentado a mi lado, comencé a cambiar de estación mientras todos tarareaban la canción de Pink.

- Bella - Emmet se frenó de golpe haciendo que cayera sobre Edward, quien solo reía mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en mi lugar.

- Muy gracioso - dije dándole un zape, Rosalie estaba muerta de la risa, al igual que él.

- Just like a Pill - comencé a cantar en voz alta para molestar, Edward tarareaba algo pero no logre descifrar con exactitud lo que decía.

- Estas tan concentrada en tus cosas que no te das cuenta de lo que siento - canturreo en un susurro.. Me quede helada, me lo estaba diciendo a mí?.. No, seguramente me estaba volviendo loca.

- Bien, chicos quieren algo? - Emmet bajo en el 7even a comprar las cosas junto con Rosalie.

- Goma de mascar - grite por encima del asiento.

- Un Mountain Dew! - grito Edward, yo seguí cambiando de estación de radio.

- Esa es buena - dijo deteniendo mi mano antes de cambiar de nuevo.

- Ohm.. Estoy de acuerdo - sonreí nerviosamente quitando mi mano.

- Estaba pensando.. - dijo sin mirarme a los ojos - que. Ohm.. Podría enseñarte a manejar la próxima semana, claro, si tú quieres -

- Estas de broma? - pregunte contenta - Eso sería genial - dije dándole un ligero abrazo, el sonrió tontamente.

- De acuerdo - me despeino un poco cariñosamente y los chicos estuvieron de vuelta.

- Toma - Emmet me lanzo los chicles y Edward puso su Mountain Dew en el porta bebidas.

- Vámonos - dijo Rosalie subiendo con una bolsa de gomitas en la mano.

- No perdonamos un reto en el Play Station eh - dijo Emmet, Rosalie rodo los ojos y yo solté una risotada.

- Con que buscando humillación publica eh - sonreí - quieres? - le ofrecí un chicle a Edward.

- Gracias - dijo tomando la pequeña envoltura,.. Y o yo me había vuelto loca o el acababa de acariciar tiernamente mi mano con la suya en un gesto totalmente innecesario y bastante duradero.

- Por nada - dije sin mirarlo, el aun no soltaba mi mano, que ya de por si sudaba en su presencia..

Al tiempo que Emmet aparco afuera de la propiedad, las luces del interior se encendieron y nos soltamos de inmediato, bajamos de la camioneta y lo mire fijamente, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel.

- ¿Qué fue lo que cantabas? - pregunte con voz firme.

- No sé a qué te refieres - murmuro esquivando la mirada, escuche el portazo de la puerta de Emmet y Rose.

- Cierto - mustie para mí misma, era una tontería, era una niñería.. Además teníamos 15 años, bueno, el tenía 16, éramos primos y no era como que nos declararíamos amor eterno, que patético. Bufe.

- Toma, solo quiero uno - dijo mostrándome la envoltura del chicle - ten - lo puso en mi mano y cerro mi mano delicadamente con sus dedos, sin soltarme un segundo.

- Bella - Rosalie apareció de repente, Edward me soltó y me dio la espalda entrando en la casa - No sabrás lo que dijo Emmet - sonreía, debió notar la confusión en mi rostro cuando le vi partir - O cielos, lo lamento, lo lamento de verdad -

- No te preocupes, no ha ocurrido nada - dije tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

Fin del flash Back

- Bella ya tienes listos los formatos orden del próximo ciclo? - Alice entro sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Uhm, si, el formato ya quedo listo solo falta exportarlo a PDF y enviarlos a impresión - dije volviendo a la realidad mientras sacudía el rostro de mi primo de mis pensamientos.

- Bien, estoy segura de que Mike no tarda en venir a preguntarte. No entiendo porque tenían que subirlo a gerente - Alice arrugo la nariz mientras se sentaba al otro lado de mi escritorio.

- Newton? - pregunte haciendo memoria - No lo conozco Alice, tan solo recibí algunos reportes del área de recursos humanos - dije enfocándome en los logos de la pantalla.

- No tienes idea Bella es un verdadero imbécil, de esos que te hacen hacer su trabajo y se quedan el mérito, y la verdad es que su asistente también es una bimbo buena para nada - Alice hojeaba rápidamente nuestra lista de pendientes.

- Y dices que lo han nombrado gerente? - pregunte tratando de calmar mi ansiedad...

- Ajam, oye estará tu primo en casa? - pregunto mirándome un segundo - están buscando un modelo para la portada de deportes extremos en los volantes -

- Debí imaginarlo - dije algo molesta - se fue a un concierto de rock - murmure.

- Un concierto? En temporadas bajas?.. Bueno, me tengo que ir, debo llamar a Jasper para ver si regresa hoy pero recuerda que Mike es un idiota, no te dejes intimidar, pinta tu línea - salió corriendo de la oficina.

Yo seguí trabajando en los proyectos pendientes y platicando con Jake por el msn durante un rato, a pesar de que la plática había ido bien, ninguno de los dos había propuesto hacer algo por la tarde.

- No deberían tener esas páginas bloqueadas? - escuche una voz desconocida detrás de mí.

- Y tú eres? - pregunte con voz firme al rubio con rostro aniñado que sonreía.

- Soy el nuevo gerente, Mike Newton, acaban de promoverme - dijo sentándose sobre mi escritorio.

- Ah.. Un gusto Mike - dije dándole la mano y siguiendo con mis pendientes.

- Supongo que aún no tienes listas las ordenes - me miro altaneramente - Cuál es tu nombre? -

- Bella, Bella Swan, las ordenes ya están listas, quizás quieras preguntar en diseño cuanto tardaran en imprimirse y en cuanto a mis avances pues yo mantengo a la srita Alice Hale al tanto, quizás ella pueda pasarte un reporte mensual - dije mirándolo fijamente, Dos podíamos jugar este juego.

- Demasiado segura de ti misma - frunció el ceño - me gusta esa actitud srita Swan.. Que te parece si nos ponemos al tanto de las cuestiones laborales en un comida, el día de hoy - se inclinó un poco, de manera que nuestros cuerpos quedaran a poca distancia, sus manos a pocos centímetros de mi piel.

- Lo siento, justo acaba de terminar mi hora de trabajo. Quizás el lunes, en una junta administrativa - apague la mac y salí con una sonrisa directo a la playa.

Alice había tenido razón, Mike Newton era un auténtico acosador cretino, no era feo, al contrario pero su altanería mataba el encanto por completo. Ya lidiaría con el día lunes, Como si el trabajo no estuviera ya lo suficientemente estresante, a pesar de que estábamos en temporada baja, el dueño mayoritario de las acciones del hotel acababa de comprar dos cadenas de hoteles y estaban por inaugurar una nueva sede en la misma ciudad, Alice se haría cargo del nuevo hotel y yo me quedaría en cargo total de este, a claro, bajo la supervisión de Newton..

Mientras caminaba hacia la playa, a un costado de la alberca, Alice me detuvo.

- Tienes planes para hoy? -

- No realmente, tu? -

- Jasper está fuera de la ciudad, y Rosalie? -

- Podría llamarla - así que tome mi celular y decidimos esperarla en la alberca del hotel.

Hacía un calor delicioso, y ya era una costumbre usar bañador bajo la ropa, así que nos recostamos en los camastros y ordenamos unas bebidas, a cuenta de Alice, totalmente pagadas por el hotel.

-Dime Alice existe alguna posibilidad de que me transfieras a reclutamiento de personal para salva vidas? - pregunte bajándome los lentes cuando vi al nuevo chico de salvamento.

- Me pregunto lo mismo sobre mi empleo Bells - sonrió Alice.

Los salvavidas se giraron en automático a un lado de la alberca., eso solo podía significar que Rosalie había llegado.

- Muero de hambre- mustio, en menos de dos minutos teníamos una bandeja de fruta y más piña colada.

- Creo que mejor quiero una cerveza, la piña es demasiado acida - mustie.

- Y donde esta nuestro primo? - pregunto Rosalie.

- No tengo idea y no me importa - sonreí sarcásticamente - Y Emmet? -

- No lo sé, creo que nuestra cita no salió del todo bien, no ha vuelto allanarme desde entonces -

- Vaya y eso? - pregunto Alice.

- No tengo idea, ni siquiera me beso aquel día - me sonroje al instante, yo estaba siendo depravaba.

- Me estoy perdiendo de algo? - pregunto Alice.

- Uhm.. Quizás me mates Bella pero.. Pues.. Es solo que Bella y Edward pues tuvieron un problema hace años.. Pero ellos eran muy unidos.. - dijo Rosalie

- Oh, yo no lo sabía, Es curioso, a mí me paso igual con uno de mis primos.. Solo que él me gustaba, pero yo era una niña y él se mudó cuando tenía once - sacudí la cabeza ante lo patética que era mi situación, si Alice o Rosalie supieran..

- Salud! - dije tomando la cerveza de golpe..

Nos quedamos bebiendo y comiendo toda la tarde, por más que trate de no sentirme mal respecto a su cambio repentino de planes, mis intentos no sirvieron de mucho pues cuando me dejaron en casa me quede unos minutos afuera negándome a entrar. No quería ni pensar que podría estar pasando un excelente tiempo con él.. Y que en cambio estaba sola.

Ya había oscurecido cuando decidí entrar, note como el alcohol disminuía en mi cuerpo y comenzaba a sentirme un poco mareada, me costó un poco de trabajo meter la llave en la puerta, lance mi bolsa en el piso de la entrada y me dirigí a la cocina por una aspirina.

- Dónde estabas? -

- Dios que Susto! - me recargue en la pared con la mano sobre el pecho, Edward salió del umbral de la puerta.

- Lo siento - dijo entre risitas cortadas mientras se acercaba.

- Oh yo, no sabía que estabas aquí, y el concierto? - pregunte recuperándome.

- Estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato, no te daré excusas para que me eches - sonrió, parte era verdad, parte era mentira - te sientes bien? - coloco su mano sobre mi frente - ven -

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, el me llevo un vaso con agua y algunas pastillas.

- No pasara rápido pero es lo único que puedes tomar con las copas que te traes encima - dijo a modo de reprimenda.

- Estaba trabajando - me hundí de hombros.

-. Oh, yo no sabía que eras bar tender o peor, bebedora empedernida - sonrió.

- Muy gracioso Swan - dejo de reír por un instante.. Sí, yo también maldecía que su apellido fuese Swan..

- Estabas con las chicas? - pregunto sacando del congelador una compresa y dándomela en la mano.

- Ajam - la puse en mi cabeza - Pudiste ver a tu amigo? -

- Si, algo así - su rostro se volvía serio de nuevo. Deje de sentir el dolor de cabeza y me llene de angustia al verlo así, quería acercarme a él pero no demasiado como para que saliera huyendo.. Y estaba segura de que si pedía demasiadas respuestas lo haría.

- Comiste algo? - pregunte, el solo me miro como agradeciendo que no preguntase más nada.

- Algo de pizza, te sientes mejor? -

- Es extraño pero sí, me siento mucho mejor - y cómo no? Si lo había encontrado en casa... Que mejor remedio para unas copas de más... sonreí.

- Te sientes bien como para otra lección? - pregunto pausadamente, quizás era yo quizás no pero note un rubor en sus mejillas pálidas..

- Supongo que si ya estamos aquí - me tomo de la mano y solté la compresa sobre la mesa, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba sin decir más nada.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de mí y encendió la luz del baño. Regreso donde yo estaba de pie y se colocó detrás de mí.

- No te pregunte como te sentiste la semana pasada - susurro deslizando sus manos por debajo de mi vestido blanco.

- Fue.. Espectacular - me mordí el labio inferior, para que negarlo.

- Quiero que lo aprendas poco a poco, no quiero que probemos algo para lo que aún no estés lista - sentía su aliento en mi oído, mas no me había besado aun, y sus manos descansaban en mi abdomen, contra mi piel erizada...

- Sientes eso? - pregunto dibujando círculos en mi abdomen.

- Mm.. No está mal - trate de sonar casual, a pesar de que la sensación de sus manos tibias sobre mi piel me hiciera perder la razón.. Perderme en mi cielo personal.

- Eres una mala mentirosa.. - ronroneo en mi oído depositando un sensual beso en mi cuello - Y eso que acabas de tener.. Es un orgasmo - soltó una carcajada ronca.

- Muy gracioso Edward - dije empujándole un poco, no me gustaba que fuera tan altanero y seguro de sí mismo, no quería que mis sentimientos resultaran tan obvios.. Mis sentimientos y mi falta de experiencia en este ámbito.. Bastaba con que me tocara para que yo quedara reducida a miel..

- Di lo que quieras Bella pero estas más mojada que ansiosa de mi - yo solté una carcajada.

- Siempre he sido la mejor en mi clase Edward, es solo eso.. Me tomo mis asignaturas muy en serio - dije desconociendo a picardía que recorría mi piel, pero al parecer a los chicos les gustaba que les pusieran un alto..

- Bien, espero que prestes atención y me demuestres que al final serás tu quien me enseñe a mí - no puedo describir la sensación que sus palabras despertaron en mí, sus labios tan cerca de los míos parecían el pecado en persona.. Y aquella sensación de plenitud recorrió nuevamente mi vientre, arrancándome una sonrisa que coloque directamente sobre sus labios.

Con sus brazos fuertes me rodeo, colocando sus manos en el principio de mi cintura, besándome desenfrenadamente, de una manera distinta a antes, con sensualidad, con un poco de rudeza, con excitación.

- Demonios - me cargo sin dejar de besarme un solo instante, me cargo hasta sentarme sobre la mesita. Donde rodee su cintura con mis piernas, sin una gota de timidez en mí.. Sin un gramo de camuflaje ante mis deseos.

EL tan solo respiraba con dificultad, nada provenía de aquellos labios dulces.. Sus ojos completamente cerrados, me aferre a su cabello cobrizo, quizás con más fuerza que antes, quizás de una manera dolorosa para él, acaricie su cuello tratando de expresar con mis caricias lo bien que se sentía para mi tenerlo cerca, tratando de gritarle con mi cuerpo que lo quería..

Y para qué negarlo, desde un principio sabia en lo que me estaba metiendo, desde un principio era consciente de que el me volvería loca de nuevo y que al final cuando se fuera mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos.

Ni siquiera trataría de culparlo por ello. Yo siempre lo había deseado con todo mí ser.. Y prefería tenerlo hoy.. A no tenerlo nunca... Aunque después doliera..

Se separó de mí un instante y me miró fijamente por un segundo, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

- Bien, veamos que tal vas con tu confianza - se pasó una mano por el cabello y apretó la mandíbula mientras me ponía de pie sobre el piso y el llevaba sus manos a los tirantes de mi vestido, ame el delicioso tono rojizo que baño sus mejillas.

- Que haces? - pregunte titubeando, mientras la piel en mis brazos se erizaba.

- Voy a quitarte la ropa - susurro deslizando la delgada tela por mi piel, todo iba bien hasta que me miro completamente de arriba a abajo.

- Yo.. Uhm - cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho nerviosamente.

- No tenía idea de que usaras estas cosas - negó con una sonrisa mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y depositaba un beso en mi hombro, llevo sus manos al botón de mi brasier strapples - No necesitas llevar eso encima - sonrió de una manera extraña.

No lo comprendí, solo apreté mis parpados cuando sentí que la prenda caía sobre el piso, cuando sentí que sus dedos se deshicieron de la parte de abajo también, los segundos me parecieron eternos.

Recargo su mejilla contra la mía mientras recorría con sus manos la línea de mi espalda, hasta subir por mis caderas, estuvimos así por largos minutos, note como el sonrojo en mis mejillas fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y me concentre en disfrutar de la sensación de tenerlo cerca de mí.

Trate de permanecer en aquella atmosfera sexual pero por alguna razón, un sentimiento mucho más fuerte me inundaba.

- Estas bien? - pregunto con sus labio sobre mi oído, yo tan solo asentí, mi mente no daba para más. El comenzó a besarme pero muy lentamente, se siguió besando mi cuello, yo eche mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero él me detuvo cuando me decidí a besarlo con fiereza.

- Debes tener confianza en ti misma - dijo colocando sus manos en mi rostro y obligándome a observar mi piel descubierta.

Me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta recostarnos en la cama, el sonrojo había vuelto a mis mejillas, él se tomó el tiempo del mundo para observarme una y otra vez mientras pasaba levemente sus manos por mi costado izquierdo.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te vea - mi cuerpo entero tiritaba de nervios mientras me perdía en la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Estaremos así toda la noche? - pregunte haciéndole notar lo injusto que era que el conservara su ropa encima.

- Hasta que me demuestres que confías en ti - su voz sonó mas ronca de lo habitual al momento en que me levantaba para colocarme sobre él.

Lo único que cruzo mi mente en ese instante fueron sus labios, así que lo bese, sin desesperación, fue un beso profundo y duradero. Conforme los minutos pasaban, me resultaba más familiar sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo, hasta el punto en que logre recostarme a su lado y sostenerle la mirada.

Sus cabellos cobrizos se arremolinaban en la almohada, me miraba fijamente y después cerraba los ojos. Yo hubiese vendido mi alma por saber lo que cruzaba por su mente, instintivamente lleve mis manos a su rostro, unos ojos verdes me cuestionaron al instante.

- Te encuentras bien, Edward? - sonrió a medias y me tomo con agilidad, colocándose sobre mí.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mis hombros, cada parte de mi piel hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Nunca imagine que era tan placentero que alguien te besara de pies a cabeza.. Para cuando comenzó a besar mis caderas, solo pude apretar las sabanas entre mis manos...

La sensación de sus manos acariciando mis muslos, mis piernas... Y besando mis rodillas, era simplemente enloquecedora, continuo su camino de besos, mis mejillas ardieron en rojo cuando sentí sus labios tibios sobre la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, no pude acallar el gemido que provino de mi pecho.

- Te encuentras bien, Bella? - pregunto con picardía sin dejar de prestar su entera atención a mi cuerpo, a mi piel, a mis deseos.

Ronrone con desesperación y mi espalda entera se arqueo ante sus caricias, me sentía salvaje, me sentía diferente, sentía que nunca tendría suficiente de él, de estos ardientes encuentros entre nosotros, de estas pecaminosas acciones.

Sentía los espasmos en mi interior y él se detenía justo a tiempo, provocándome para después retomar el ritmo de sus manos, de sus labios, de su lengua.

Esto era demasiado placentero para estar permitido, sentí que mi excitación era tal que solo logre aferrarme de sus cabellos revueltos, mientras el aumentaba el movimiento de sus labios y me apretaba con tal fuerza que sus manos en mis muslos marcaban por completo el contorno de mi piel.

No logre retenerlo más, me pareció escucharlo gemir pero mi pulso estaba tan disparado que no podría estar segura de si había sido yo misma quien profería aquellos sonidos.

- Como te sientes? - pregunto sentándose sobre el borde de la cama.

- Exhausta - los dos soltamos una carcajada tonta, el tiro de la sabana sobre la cama y me envolvió en ella.

- Quieres que vayamos a cenar? - pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

- Podemos quedarnos aquí? - pregunte haciendo énfasis, quería que ambos nos quedáramos juntos en la cama, me emociono que su expresión permaneciera igual, alegre…

- Voy a traer algo para beber - asentí satisfecha, la angustia en su mirada había desaparecido...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

Mil gracias por lo reviews que han dejado y por agregarme a sus favorites*. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten y que se coman las uñas ante la duda.. jaja..

Aun estoy indecisa sobre hacer un Epov en esta historia… Me late mucho mas iniciar la secuela y que vayan casi a la par.. no lo se! Tengo otras dos historias que quiero subir.. Aun estoy trabajando en ellas..

Trato de postear tan pronto como puedo!

Dejen su opinión!

Besitos Vampíricos!

Kyam Cullen!

Capitulo 10

Hoy hacia un calor particularmente intenso, llevaba horas en la oficina con el aire encendido y lo único que había logrado era volar los papeles de mi escritorio en mas de dos ocasiones.

Apenas era jueves, me sentía tan agotada, apenas había visto a Alice en la semana, estaba tan ocupada en el nuevo hotel con los preparativos, y yo estaba igual o peor con Mike encima de mi todo el tiempo.

Había pasado las ultimas noches en vela terminando la lista de pendientes, se suponía que la asistente de Mike estaría ayudándome con esto pero era una total incompetente por lo que simplemente me decidí a hacerlo todo yo misma.

No tenia idea que seria tan cansado, ni siquiera había visto a Edward los últimos días. llegaba a casa demasiado tarde, salía demasiado temprano..

Menos mal lo había podido disfrutar el sábado. Aun sentía mariposas cuando recordaba encontrarlo en casa. Había sido tan increíble.. Y después, pasamos un momento agradable en la cama, no platicamos.. Nunca lo hacíamos cuando estábamos en nuestras "lecciones".. El simplemente se limito a acariciarme, se dedico por completo a satisfacerme de nuevo y yo no pude mas que disfrutarlo. Aunque yo me hubiera conformado con envolverme en sus brazos la noche entera.

No fue así, una vez termine de nuevo, el salio de la habitación, diciendo que yo necesitaría mi espacio. El durmió en el sofá de abajo. Me dolía el hecho de que no sintiera la misma necesidad de pasar la noche a mi lado, fuera de aquel contexto sexual.. Simplemente por el gusto de mi compañía...

Quizás, si yo lo intentaba de verdad, podría lograr que el sintiera algo mas fuerte por mi. Resople, era impresionante lo ilógica que podía llegar a ser si pensaba demasiado en Edward, enamorar a ese hombre perfecto... A mi primo.. Era como querer detener el agua que se corre por entre los dedos.. Inevitable, Imposible.. Irreal..

El timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, levante el teléfono a regañadientes cuando vi el numero en el identificador.

- Hola Mike - recargue la frente sobre el escritorio.

- Bella, voy camino al hotel, crees que podamos hacer la relación y checar los diseños? - escuche que venia manejando.

- De hecho Mike quisiera saber si puedo tomarme la tarde libre, no me siento muy bien - dije con sinceridad.

- Estas enferma? - pregunto

- Eso creo -

- No te preocupes, solo avísame mañana si podrás ir a la oficina para darme tiempo de revisar esos pendientes, si no hasta el sábado -

- Gracias Mike -

- No te fijes, que te mejores -

Me sorprendió la facilidad con que cedió, últimamente lo tenia sobre mi todo el tiempo, pidiendo una u otra cosa, comenzaba a sospechar que Mike era hijo o algo parecido de los directivos, realmente no tenia ni idea de lo que hacia, y no tenia que darle cuentas a nadie.

Tome mis cosas, mis papeles y mi notebook. Salí sin decir mas nada, camine directo a casa. Después de unos minutos, tan pronto llegue, coloque las cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, encendí la notebook, tome un vaso de agua y tres aspirinas, comenzaba a sudar en frío.

Luego me dispuse a trabajar en mis pendientes. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo paso, sentí mis parpados pesados y mi cuerpo elevarse contra algo calientito. Por alguna razón, el calor había cedido y lo encontraba reconfortante, sentí el movimiento a mi alrededor.

- Tranquila Bella, soy solo yo - la voz de Edward me saco por completo de aquel estado subconsciente, pero en verdad estaba cansada, solo me apretuje mas contra su pecho mientras me llevaba escaleras arriba.

- Necesitas descansar - dijo recostándome sobre mi cama.

- Quisiera pero no puedo, tengo mucho por hacer - dije sobando mi cabeza mientras me sentaba recargada en la cabecera.

- Trabajo aun? - pregunto mirándome confundido, llevaba unos jeans y una playera ligera encima, yo asentí bostezando.

- Ya se, porque no te pones tu pijama, ahora vuelvo - salio directo a su habitación y luego lo escuche bajar y subir de nuevo las escaleras.

Me tome el tiempo de ponerme la pijama y lavarme la cara y las manos cuidadosamente, odiaba irme a la cama sin tomar una ducha pero con el agua calientita caería por completo dormida.

Salí al pasillo y lo vi saliendo de su vestidor en pijama, una pijama azul de pantalón y una playera blanca de algodón, se había mojado un poco el cabello pues lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás... Yo no pude evitar suspirar.

- Prepare café con leche - asome la cabeza dentro de su habitación, sobre el buró había dos tazas y un termo, y sobre la cama estaba mi notebook y mis papeles.

- Oh, gracias - dije confundida.

- Te vas a quedar ahí afuera toda la noche? - pregunto sentándose sobre sus sabanas azules y colocando la notebook en sus piernas.

- Oh, no te preocupes Edward, no tienes que quedarte despierto - dije sonrojándome ante el lindo, lindísimo gesto de su parte.

- Necesitas descansar un poco, tómalo por lo mal primo que fui los últimos años - se encogió de hombros, yo sonreí pero encogiéndome también. Si, el y yo debíamos ser si mucho, mejores amigos, nada mas.

- Esta bien - dije sentándome a su lado en la cama, me sentí nerviosa cuando me gire para ver la puerta casi entre cerrada, en este instante éramos solo el y yo, en un mundo aparte.

- En que estas trabajando? - pregunto revisando rápidamente las hojas, me derretí ante aquella mirada intelectual.

- Tengo que terminar esos formatos, tengo que corroborar que las altas y bajas del sistema concuerden con las que se registraron en la base de datos, al parecer hay una fuga y necesito saber en donde exactamente. Tengo que terminar el formulario de trabajos para cada turno y bueno, lo ultimo seria hacer un back up a manera de manual de toda la información que he recabado en estos meses - dije con el ceño fruncido y habiéndome bebido la taza entera de café.

- Bien, tu trata de dormir un poco - dijo divertido y sonriendo mientras me miraba como bicho raro - olvida que te ofrecí café y métete bajo las cobijas - dijo levantando las sabanas.

- Esta bien puedo seguir un rato mas - dije metiendo las piernas a regañadientes, odiaba que ese suave trozo de tela nos separara.

- Y yo puedo hacerlo hasta terminar, confía en mi - dijo quitando un mechón de mi cara y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja.

- Yo confío en ti Edward - dije encarándolo e incorporándome un poco, el me miro con melancolía, estaba segura de que había comprendido claramente lo que yo quería decir.

Flash back

Entre corriendo en la habitación de Edward, había venido directo de la escuela solo para contarle que pasaría el verano en un curso de idiomas que había ganado gracias a mi promedio escolar.

Había trabajado duro ese año para conseguir un lugar, el curso iba a ser impartido por importantes escritores, mi padre jamás podría rehusarse a que yo lo tomara si me había costado tanto trabajo obtenerlo.

Tía Esme me recibió contenta y me envio a la habitación de Edward mientras recibía a una vieja amiga. Así que subí y me senté ansiosa en el bordecito de la cama. Trate de quedarme en mi sitio hasta que el volviera pero mi curiosidad hizo presencia y no pude evitar husmear por entre sus cosas, me quede observando sus cds de música, encontré entre ellos una copia limitada de Nirvana y la saque, yo no la tenia en mi repertorio, al sacar el cd, la repisa completa se venció y justo cuando Edward abrió la puerta, su colección completa de cds cayo sobre mi.

- Edward! Están bien? - grito tía Esme escaleras abajo.

- Es solo Bella mama - respondió Edward lanzando la mochila sobre la cama al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta tras de si. Yo me gire avergonzada y sonrojada hasta las orejas, Edward era tan meticuloso y cuidadoso con sus álbumes de música.

- Lo siento Edward - mustie sin verlo a los ojos -No ha sido mi intención, yo solo, vi el cd de Nirvana y lo tome con cuidado lo juro - dije nerviosamente mirando hacia el piso.

- Y la repisa cayo sobre ti? - pregunto levantando algunos cd's mientras se abría paso hacia mi.

- Pues si- asegure tratando de sonar segura de ello.

- No pasa nada Bella - sonrio levantando mi mentón - Te lastimaste? - pregunto mirándome de arriba a abajo en búsqueda de daños.

- No pero es tu colección de cd's, no quieres matarme? - lo mire avergonzada.

- Supongo que debí considerar el hecho de no cargar la colección entera sobre esa repisa mal colocada -

- Pero es importante para ti, no quiero que dejes de confiar en mi, no es como que lo hice a propósito - insistí.

- Hay cosas valiosas - dijo levantando algunos cd's mas - hay cosas importantes y hay cosas de las que uno simplemente no puede prescindir - acaricio mi mejilla suavemente - y hay un tipo de confianza que simplemente no puede romperse - estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que sentí mi delgado cuerpo temblar - No voy a enojarme contigo por un montón de cosas reemplazables - susurro, yo apreté su cd versión limitada contra mi espalda.

- Edward.. tu.. tu confías en mi? - pregunte por algo que nada tenia que ver con los cd's, con mi sentimiento de culpa, con mi torpeza..

- claro que confío en ti Bella - hizo una mueca que insinúo que mi pregunta estaba por demás- Ahora dime, que ha ocurrido que no has podido esperar para contarme? - nos sentamos en el bordecito de la cama, mientras me sentía la chica mas importante del mundo, Edward confiaba en mi.

- Entre en el curso - el sonrio al mismo tiempo que yo y me envolvió en sus brazos.

- Felicidades Nerd - susurro depositando un pequeño beso en mi cuello.

- Gracias Ed - el tan solo negó con la cabeza.

- Lo has hecho tu sola prima - yo fruncí el ceño.

- No, tu me has ayudado a prepararme, a estudiar y con mis proyectos, te regalare mi diploma - el solo sonrio y me abrazo de nuevo.

Fin Flash Back

- Entonces sabes que te ayudare, ahora descansa - dijo evadiendo por completo mi mirada.

- Edward, yo se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte nada - dije sentándome y mirándolo de frente - yo se que estas pasando por cosas quizás difíciles y tampoco pretendo obligarte a que me lo cuentes pero me sentiría muy mal - dije reprimiendo las palabras "me dolería a muerte" - si olvidaras que puedes contar conmigo y que.. pues estamos viviendo juntos.. Tu sabes, no es como que estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro... como familia -

- Porque me dices eso Bella? - me miro con severidad - ya no me odias? - murmuro en tono altanero.

- Somos familia Edward, y no estoy tratando de pelear contigo, solo quiero dejarte en claro que si necesitas algo no saldré diciéndolo a nadie. Y Hare lo imposible por ayudarte - abrió la boca pero permaneció en silencio, había bajado la guardia, sabia que culparme de querer iniciar una pelea estaba fuera de lugar.

- Tienes razón - dijo volviendo la vista a la pantalla - somos familia -

Me gire a regañadientes, el silencio se había vuelto incomodo, maldije internamente abrir mi bocota pero por otra parte le había dicho algo que tenia guardado desde hace tiempo, quería que aunque el repudiara la idea o me repudiara a mi, supiera que yo no lo odiaba, que lo apoyaría... Aunque eso significara pisotear mi vergüenza personal, siempre Bella, la tonta primita que esta dispuesta a todo por el.. Refunfuñe... Seguramente esto lo mantendría alejado de mi hasta nuevo aviso, lo sentí levantarse de la cama, no tuve esperanzas de que volviera pero estaba tan agotada que caí dormía en un segundo.

Cuando desperté por la mañana me sentía mucho mejor, podía ver que aun era muy temprano porque por la ventana aun no entraba luz, la única luz provenía del ordenador que estaba encima del buró, Edward salió por la puerta del baño y se sentó en cuclillas a mi lado de la cama.

- Parece que te sientes mejor - dijo removiendo una toalla húmeda de mi frente, yo me quede atónita - tuviste fiebre toda la noche y estabas sudando en frío - murmuro secando mi frente con una toalla seca, luego coloco su mano sobre mi piel - Parece que no volverá - susurro y accidentalmente rozo mis mejillas con su mano.

- Vaya Edward - dije mirando fijamente a sus ojos, el se metió en la cama del otro lado, levanto las sabanas y se recostó sobre la almohada, cerrando los ojos. - Gracias - susurre girándome hasta quedar frente a el.

- Es increíble que pienses que iba a dejarte así - murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

- A que te refieres? - pregunte.

- A que es simplemente lógico, que si estas enferma voy a cuidarte, no soy tan repulsivo como te has empeñado en creer - me miro con aquellos dulces ojos verdes.

- No es eso Edward, es solo que, admítelo, en que puedo basarme para llegar a esa conclusión - dije firmemente, el coloco su mano sobre mi mentón y de un modo hosco me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- En que puedes basarte?.. En que somos familia - dijo fríamente y con una sonrisa sarcástica - tu misma lo dijiste hace un rato, nos guste o no es así de simple, y así como te corresponde a ti apoyarme a mi me corresponde cuidarte si algo te pasa, porque somos familia y nada mas - me soltó lentamente, sentí calor sobre la parte de mi piel que había presionado con intensidad, no había sido ni remotamente agradable, el solo me dio la espalda y se dispuso a dormir.

Sentí la adrenalina recorrer mis venas, adrenalina y coraje, quería empujarlo por el pecho y gritarle que quizás así fuera para el, pero no era mi caso, porque a mi lo que menos me importaba era que fuéramos familia, mi apoyo, mi cariño y mi amor por el no tenían nada que ver con ello.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

**Bien, bien.. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero sus opiniones!**

**Mil gracias por leer esta increible historia… Besos a todos!**

**Gracias x ser parte de este gran Hobby!**

**Besitos Vampiricos…**

**Kyam Cullen!**

**Capítulo 11**

**Bpov**

Enterré los pies en la arena, me concentre en escuchar únicamente el oleaje del mar. A pesar de que Mike me había felicitado por el excelente trabajo que desempeñe, me sentía con ganas compulsivas de llorar.

Miles de preguntas daban vuelta en mi mente, miles de sentimientos se colapsaban en mi interior, hoy era nuevamente sábado... Mi martirio, mi delirio…

No había hablado de nuevo con Edward desde la noche en que me dijo esas frías palabras. Me había ayudado a terminar el trabajo, lo había hecho perfectamente y le estaba muy agradecida porque en verdad no hubiera logrado terminarlo sin su ayuda pero no sabía que territorio pisaba con él.

No había averiguado nada en absoluto sobre su vida, sobre sus sentimientos. Y una parte de mí se aferraba a el cada vez más... Cada minuto que pasaba en el reloj, el solo conseguía dolerme más y hoy, no estaba preparada para debatirme entre dudas, yo no sabía poner un límite entre lo físico y lo sentimental, no podía ser como el…

- Bella? – La voz de Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Te hemos estado buscando, porque no contestas el móvil? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado en la arena.

- Lo siento Rose, yo.. Estoy algo distraída eso es todo – de inmediato encendí el radio.

- Que ocurre? –

- Nada, no te preocupes –

- Bella, somos amigas, puedes contarme lo que sea –

- Mmhh.. Es El.. – mustie

- Te ha hecho algo? –

- A parte de restregarme en la cara que me soporta porque somos familia, nada – mustie.

- A que te refieres? –

- Es.. Complicado.. Es solo que, realmente quisiera poner un límite, para mí... Pero no puedo –

- Mmh... Ya había deducido que estarías así, no es para menos, su vida es un completo misterio – dijo – Creo que debes intentar sanar las cosas y ganarte su confianza, has actuado como su en enemiga y no lo eres, él no te odia Bella -

- Desearía creerlo Rose – murmure cerrando los ojos.

- Bien, no voy a dejar que te deprimas, justo he hablado con Alice y hemos decidido ir a bailar esta noche – me quito el radio de las manos y marco un numero – Invítalo –

- No! – yo negué justo cuando Edward respondía la alerta.

- Lo haces tú o lo hago yo? Quieres arreglar las cosas con él? Quieres que confíe en ti? Pues haz que pase entonces! – dijo Rosalie frustrada y oprimió el botón.

- Ehh.. Hola Edward mmh.. Como estas? – pregunté nerviosa, nunca lo había si quiera llamado al móvil…

- Bella? Eres tú? –pregunto confundido.

- Ajam… Si, No quería molestarte, solo que.. – Rose me deletreaba en silencio para que no me quedara muda.. – Uhm.. Los chicos, bueno saldremos hoy por la noche a bailar y me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos, a menos de que tengas planes –

- Hoy por la noche? Es sábado Bella.. – me puse de color fucsia, presione instintivamente el botón antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo comprometedor, el no sabía que Rosalie estaba frente a mí.

- Mm.. No hay problema alguno Edward, bueno considéralo, llámame de vuelta en quince – mustie rápidamente.

- Esta bien, donde nos vemos? –

- En el Dady O – corte la llamada y apague el teléfono.

- Bien, ahora vayamos de compras!, Alice nos espera en el lobby -

Rosalie me arrastro adentro, apenas logre ponerme mis sandalias. Resople acomodándome los lentes de sol.

- Alice – sonreí a medias, saludando a mi amiga.

- Bella! Estoy orgullosa de ti – me abrazo – Mike me ha dicho que hiciste un excelente trabajo, Bella si sigues así podre pedir que te cambien a las nuevas oficinas –

- En serio? – Quizás mi día estaba mejorando.

- Anda, vayamos de compras! – nos montamos en el convertible de Alice.

Decidimos comprar vestidos para la noche, yo me compre una falda de mezclilla y unas botas de piel negras estilizadas, hasta los muslos., junto con una blusa de escote considerable.

El contraste hacia que mi piel se viera de un color poco común en el puerto, eso me gustaba, pero me sentía nerviosa, no estaba segura de la actitud que Edward tendría esta noche, no quería lidiar con verlo con alguien más.. No estaba de humor para que me tratara con la frialdad dela última vez.. Y estaba dispuesta a marcar mi límite, a mantener mi distancia y no tener para el más que el mismo trato que yo recibía.

- Que ha ocurrido con Emmet? – pregunto Alice probándose una gafas de sol.

- Emmet.. Hemos salido solo en dos ocasiones.. Él siempre está nervioso, creo que le incomoda mi presencia – dijo Rosalie.

- Como puedes decir eso Rosalie, Emmet se muere por ti – murmure tomando un bloqueador del aparador.

- No lo sé Bella, él es muy extraño, la vez pasada.. Uhm.. Nos besamos pero fue tan corto… - mustio Rosalie acomodando su cabello.

- No digas tonterías, creo que ustedes necesitan autoestima! – Dijo Alice – vamos al salón, les caerá bien un pedicura, no sé.. Quizás hasta un cambio de imagen –

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estás sola – mustio Rosalie.

- Cierto – murmure.

- Por Dios, no es como si tuvieran 40 años! –

Tan pronto pagamos en la tienda de Zara, nos dirigimos al salón de belleza. Nos sentamos en el sillón del lobby hasta que nos tocó el turno y dejamos a un lado las revistas de moda.

- Quieres solo el manicure? – me pregunto la chica que de costumbre nos atendía.

- De hecho, creo que hoy es bueno un cambio más radical – dije, las chicas se giraron hacia mí en automático – Si, me gustaría.. Ponerme algunas luces más claras.. Y hace tiempo que quiero ponerme unas extensiones – dije segura de mi misma.

- Estas segura Bells? –pregunto Alice mientras comenzaban a hacerle las uñas..

- Aja! –

Decidí concentrarme en otras cosas, me puse a leer una revista de Vogue para evitar ponerme nerviosa. SI, me admitía a mí misma que me sentía con baja autoestima, quería verme bien, quería sentirme bonita.. Quería sentirme merecedora de su atención... Pero esta noche estaba dispuesta a no causarle lastima, a que no me viera como la primita que está sola y no puede atraer a un chico, si espacio era lo que él quería, debía demostrarle que yo no necesitaba su lastima.. Por un momento desee que se tratara de aquel Edward con quien crecí.

_**Flash Back**_

Lleve mis manos a mi estómago justo al terminar de tomar mi jugo de naranja. Estábamos desayunando en el brunch del hotel en la ciudad de San Francisco, habíamos venido a pasar el 4 de Julio, con unos amigos de la familia.

- Bella, hija, te sientes bien? - pregunto mi madre tomándome la temperatura.

- Mm eso creo - dije frunciendo el ceño, me dolía la cabeza.

- Sera genial, vamos a comprar algunos fuegos artificiales - sugirió Emmet saliendo a toda prisa.

- Edward, tengan cuidado - Esme lo miro con reprimenda.

- Si mama, vamos Bella -

- Prefiero quedarme - mustie con cara de dolor. Edward salió detrás de Emmet.

AL ser hijos únicos, Edward y yo siempre invitábamos amigos con nosotros, lamentablemente, Rosalie no había podido venir esta ocasión, así que yo estaba en la habitación con mis padres y Edward y Emmet en la suya.

Me sentía tan fatal que les pedí a mis padres que me dejaran quedarme en el hotel, Charlie iba a ponerse de malas y obligarme a ir justo cuando llore porque mi madre me quitaba las cobijas de encima, estaba ardiendo en fiebre...

Así que Rene salió y compro analgésicos, me médico y se despidieron de mi antes de salir a la cena con los Vulturi. Trataron de quedarse pero no era una nenita que no pudiera cuidarme sola, ya tenía 13 años. Así que me quede completamente dormida. Sentí que hubiera dormido días, desperté al escuchar el sonido de los fuegos artificiales.

Me talle los ojos con la mano, aun sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, bostece un par de veces antes de abrir por completo los ojos.

- Ya era hora dormilona – Edward estaba sentado en el ventanal que daba hacia el centro de la ciudad.

- Edward, que haces aquí? Y Emmet? – pregunte acomodando mi cabello de inmediato.

- Bombardeo de peguntas – sonrió – Emmet está en el centro, lo deje sano y salvo en compañía de una chica, aquí a unas cuadras, y bueno, la verdad la fiesta era muy aburrida sin ti Bells – dijo llevando la mano a su corazón mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Bobo – le lance la almohada.

- Te sientes mejor? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Me quede observando su playera negra de Radiohead, si, Edward estaba en su rebelde adolescencia.

- Porque no estas con Emmet? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Sabes que los índices de asalto en San Francisco aumentaron un 15% este año – frunció el ceño.

- Sobre todo en los hoteles? – pregunte divertida.

- Ya.. Bueno, no me sentía bien sabiendo que estarías sola – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos – Pedí algo de comer hace un rato, tienes hambre? – pregunto husmeando en la charola sobre la mesita de noche.

- Si, la verdad es que si – me puse en pie y recargue mi frente contra el cristal, la gente estaba por todas partes, celebrando, los vivos colores de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en el cristal de la ventana.

- Sabes, creo que no comeré aun, mi estómago se siente algo débil –murmure alejándome un poco de la bandeja, el sonrió a medias y la coloco de nuevo en la mesa, tapándola perfectamente.

- Ven –me tomo la temperatura – mm.. Tienes razón, mejor no arriesgarnos – se recostó en la cama y tomo el control de la tv – Ven, trata de descansar –

Yo obedecí sin chistar, me recosté cerquita de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos. Como una tonta adolescente que cumple sus deseos por un momento.. "Edward está aquí, a tu lado, cuidándote.. Porque en verdad le importas.." pensé.

- Edward? Gracias por no dejarme sola – bostece.

- Jamás lo haría bonita, duerme –deposito un beso en mi frente y me jalo hacia el…O quizás solo fue parte del sueño que comenzaba en mi mente

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de un par de horas en la estética, finalmente obtuve mi cambio, me pare frente al espejo. Luces claras y extensiones.. Me gusto..

-Wow Bella! Luce genial! – sonrió Rosalie.

- Amiga, esta noche atraparas varias miradas – sonrió Alice.

- Tontas – bromee, solo había una especial que quería sobre mi todo el tiempo.

Ya no regrese a casa, fuimos al depa de Alice y ahí nos duchamos y nos arreglamos las tres, hubiera sido tarde de chicas en casa pero la verdad es que habíamos salido tarde de la estética. A pesar de que me gustaba lo que veía en el espejo, luego del maquillaje, una punzada de nervios me invadió, y si no le gustaba, y si no era suficiente, y si ni siquiera lo notaba?.. Eso me dolería y haría mi autoestima mucho más débil.

Me reí nerviosa, era patética, era insulso pensar en Edward como alguien así, él era casi mi hermano, pero yo lo amaba.. Lo amaba con locura, con obsesión… Y nunca había sentido por alguien lo que sentía por él. Había intentado olvidarlo, había intentado odiarlo.. Nada había funcionado…

- Wow Bella, esta noche vas con todo no es cierto? – murmuro Rosalie cuando termine de arreglarme.

- Solo trato de sentirme bien conmigo misma – mustie poniéndome un poco de lipstick.

- Amiga te ves wapisima – sonrió Alice – Bien, hora de irnos –

Nos dirigimos al auto y durante el trayecto, nos coordinamos con los chicos para llegar al lugar, resulto ser que estaban esperando desde hacía un par de minutos. Baje del auto y caminamos hasta la entrada, Edward aun no llegaba…. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que vendría.

- Anthony! Querido, somos un par de amigos – dijo Alice acercándose a saludar a uno de los garroteros.

- Alice, que gusto.. uhm.. está bien, cuántos son? – pregunto llevando su mano al manos libres que llevaba en el oído – Una mesa para 5 –

- En realidad seremos seis cariño, falta uno de nosotros, Edward Swan, sería un lindo gesto que dejaras que pasara sin problemas – sonrió Alice, Jasper no parecía muy contento con la manera en que se dirigía hacia Anthony.

- Seguro, Edward Swan – sonrió Anthony, yo solo resople.

- Bien, no olvides pasar con mi asistente por cortesías para el hotel – se despidieron y pronto estuvimos dentro de la atmosfera de música ensordecedora.

- Emmet, puedes traernos un par de cervezas? – pregunto Rosalie mientras nos acomodábamos sobre los sillones.

- Claro preciosas – sonrió Emmet.

- Hey Alice, creo que Jasper está un poco celoso – dije pícaramente.

- En realidad no tiene por qué estarlo, sabe que es el único hombre en mi cabeza – Alice lo beso sin una pizca de decencia.

- Cortesía de los caballeros de la mesa de enfrente – dijo el mesero entregándonos a Rose y a mí un par de margaritas.

- Genial, ahora si veremos qué tan indiferente le soy a Emmet –sonrió Rosalie levantando su copa, yo solo bebí la mía.

- Bueno, espero que la margarita me amerite un baile -

- Jake! – lo abrace efusivamente – Oh Dios, no te reconocí! – murmure.

- Bella! Te ves diferente, te hiciste algo nuevo? – pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

- De hecho – dije

- Hey chicos, vengan a nuestra mesa! – sonrió Jake saludando a Rosalie y a Emmet.

- Seguro! – sonrió Jasper.

- Bien, él es mi amigo Paul! –dijo Jacob, rápidamente nos saludamos todos.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Paul besando la mano de Rosalie, Emmet tan solo la rodeo con un brazo pero Rosalie se zafo educadamente.

- Paul es nuevo en el equipo, viene de California! –sonrió Jake.

- Hola chicos – escuche la dulce voz de mi primo, seguí dedicando mi atención a la plática con Jake y Paul.

- Si, la verdad esta ciudad es de lujo –sonrió Paul, vi de reojo que Edward se inclinaba a saludarlos a todos.

- Bella – dijo y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla, el olor de su loción nublo mis pensamientos.

- Hola – dije y me gire hacia el mesero – Por favor un par de cervezas más –

- Bro! Te busque todo el día, donde estabas metido – pregunto Emmet.

- Lo siento Emmet, olvide por completo que iríamos a escalar – dijo Edward.

- Escalar? Hey deberíamos hacerlo todos – Jake se unió a la plática con ellos, yo me gire un poco para no sentirme fuera de lugar.

- Si, no es igual estar como instructor – sonrió Emmet, y yo me concentre en estudiar disimuladamente a mi primo..

Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, una playera blanca Oscar de la renta.. Y unos mocasines beige.. El mismísimo diablo de mis ojos. Su cabello peinado hacia atrás, fácilmente aparentaba unos 3 o 4 años más de los que tenía, desvié la mirada, me bebí la cerveza de golpe.

- Puede traerme otra cerveza por favor – el mesero asintió tomando la botella vacía que le extendí.

La plática siguió en la mesa y yo me puse de pie junto con Rosalie para bailar, estaban poniendo canciones de los 80's, así que realmente me dedique a disfrutar, coreando la música de la banda que tocaba en vivo, cuando pedí la tercer cerveza luego de haberme parado a bailar, me di cuenta que todos estaban bailando, Rosalie estaba a mi izquierda y Edward a mi derecha.

"Who can it be now!" escuche que Edward cantaba y reía mientras se bebía su paloma.

Yo solo sonreí, seguimos bailando por largos minutos e incluso nos lucimos bailando "I will survive" con carcajadas mientras tratábamos de seguir el ritmo todos juntos.

Nos sentamos unos momentos en el break cuando empezó la música electrónica, yo llame de nuevo al mesero, si, ya se me habían subido un poco las copas pero me sentía increíblemente liberada.

- Creo que … - murmuro Edward.

- Que dices? – pregunte elevando la voz, él se inclinó hacia mi oído, recorrió mi cabello hacia atrás y murmuro.

- Creo que has bebido suficiente – sentí su aliento sobre mi piel, sentí que sus labios habían rozado la piel de mi mejilla, fue como si todo el lugar hubiera pasado a un segundo plano.

- No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola – dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Quieres salir tropezando de aquí? – pregunto quitándome la botella antes de que pudiera beber algo.

- De verdad Edward, que bien que has venido y todo pero yo sé cuándo parar y hoy he decidido divertirme – dije arrebatándole la botella, todos estaban distraídos platicando pero Edward y yo estábamos casi nariz con nariz.

- Parece que lo disfrutas – dijo enojado – Así que o lo dejas porque te lo pido o lo dejas porque soy tu primo y no dudare en llamar a Charlie – dijo finalmente quitándome la cerveza.

- Por supuesto que lo harás, es lo que siempre haces, o no? Ir arruinándome la vida con mentiras – dije mirándolo con enfado.

- Yo no – dijo desesperado – Estas tan poco racional ahora mismo – sentí dolor en el estómago de escucharlo decir eso, estaba un poco tomada, si, pero estaba perfectamente consiente!

- Hey Bella! – escuche la voz de Mike a mis espaldas, supongo que te encuentras a todos cuando vas al lugar de moda.

- Hola Mike – dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

- Lindura, quieres bailar? – pregunto casi gritando en mi oído, Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que si – dije poniéndome en pie y dando la espalda a la mesa.

Me dispuse a bailar, la música de nuevo genial, las luces de neón y el barullo de la gente platicando en el lugar, aunque me costaba trabajo disfrutar cuando Mike trataba de eliminar la distancia a como diera lugar, me zafe y me zafe hasta que sentí su mano sobre mi trasero, me gire para verlo a la cara y sin pensármelo dos veces le solté una bofetada.

- Mierda Isabella – me gire y me jalo del brazo, lo siguiente que vi fue a Mike caer sobre una mesa tirando todo lo que había en ella.

- Tranquilo! – grito Jacob.

- Cuál es tu maldito problema! – grito Mike levantándose de inmediato, la gente abrió un espacio y levante la vista para ver como Emmet y Jasper detenían a mi primo, que ya se había arremangado la camisa blanca.

- Edward, no lo hagas – dijo Emmet tratando de detenerlo.

- Si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima – se soltó Edward y lo agarro por la camisa – un solo dedo encima me oyes! Voy a partirte la cara – lo empujo, Mike simplemente se puso en pie y salió gritando cosas del lugar.

- Idiota! – murmuro Rosalie.

- Bella, Que paso? – pregunto Alice tomándome de la mano, yo solo negué demasiado en shock para decir nada.

- Iré al.. Tocador –

Camine entre la multitud hasta los baños de la parte de atrás, ni siquiera me había tomado tiempo para ver a Edward a los ojos, cerré la puerta y me moje la cara un poco, menos mal que estaban vacíos.

- Bella – escuche un golpeteo en la puerta, era él..

- Déjame tranquila! – grite sin abrir los ojos.

- Sé que estás ahí. Sal ahora mismo – grito, no conteste nada, me mire al espejo, era diferente por fuera pero dentro seguía llena de inseguridades y el seguia siendo el mismo egoista que aplastaba mi autoestima..

- Que demonios estabas pensando! – la puerta se abrió de golpe y Edward entro haciendo ademanes con las manos.

- Cual e su problema Edward! – grite empujándolo por el pecho.

- Tu eres mi maldito problema Isabella, Quieres embriagarte? Quieres meterte con un idiota? Qué demonios intentas! – dijo mientras yo seguía dándole empujones en el pecho, sentí la paerd fría contra la piel de mi espalda.

- De que hablas! – grite.

- Que esperabas que pasara si te comportas como una niña!, estás jugando a tomar unas copas y se te ocurre Salír así! – dijo apretando en su puño la mezclilla de mi falda.

- Es cosa mía si decido salir en encajes! – le grite empujándolo inútilmente, nuestros pechos estaban juntos, su respiración agitada y la mía iban a la par – No finjas como que te importa PRIMO! – dije lentamente.

-No seas ridícula – dijo apretándome aún más, su mano derecha apretando mi falda, su mano izquierda aprisionándome contra la pared – No lo soporto – dijo mirando mis labios – No soporto ver que alguien te toque! –dijo al tiempo que pegaba contra la pared.

- De que estas hablando? – reí nerviosamente – Porque no lo soportas – dije buscando su mirada – dímelo Edward, que más te da que alguien me toque o me bese, que alguien me dé un poco de atención! –

- Que soy como tu hermano – dijo pausadamente y bajando las manos – que soy como tu hermano Bella, a nadie le gustaría eso – dijo separándose un poco, los mechones le habían caído sobre la frente – vamos, por favor vamos a casa – dijo sin volver verme a los ojos.

Yo simplemente lo seguí, llegamos a la mesa con los chicos y tomamos nuestras cosas.

- Nos vemos después chicos – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Quieres que te lleve yo a casa? – preguntó Rosalie.

- No te preocupes Rose, está todo bien- le di un beso en la mejilla – Hasta luego Jake – grite, él estaba con dos chicas charlando amenamente.

-bye! –

Salimos en silencio, deje que Edward caminara delante de mí, me sentía aturdida y con mis reflejos limitados. Esperamos a que trajeran el auto, Edward me abrió la puerta y después condujo en silencio a casa.

Me quede dormida, cuando escuche que abrió la puerta, sacudí mi cabeza y Salí del auto, una vez dentro de la casa, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, iba a recostarme en la cama, pero el olor a cigarro en mi cabello me convenció de tomar una ducha, abrí el grifo de la regadera y me quite las botas.

- Bella? – Edward entro pegándome un susto y casi me caigo de bruces, me tomo por el brazo y me ayudo a sentarme en la cama.

- Que necesitas? – pregunte en tono hosco.

- Podemos hablar cuando termines de ducharte? – pregunto en tono bajito.

- Supongo que si Edward – me puse en pie y cerré la puerta del baño.

Después de unos minutos, una vez limpia, me coloque los boxers pink de Victoria's Secret y una blusa rosa de seda. Me había desmaquillado por completo y Salí a la habitación de Edward secando mi cabello con la pequeña toalla.

- Uhmm.. lo siento, no debí tomar tanto.. – dije cuando lo vi sentado sobre la cama en su pijama azul, el cabello mojado y despeinado – No debi decirte esas cosas, lo siento –

EL se quedo pensativo y luego de un par de segundos dio palmaditas en el otro lado de la cama. Me acerque y me senté recargandome en la cabecera. Edward era tan indescifrable. Y bueno, estaba dispuesta a escuchar una reprimenda con tal de pasar un rato con él.

- Lo lamento – dijo mirándome a los ojos, el cabello húmedo caía sobre su frente.

- Que quieres decir?- pregunte sorprendida.

- No debí gritarte de esa manera, tienes razón, eres una mujer, no una niña – sentí mis mejillas calientes pero el comentario no me gusto, yo quería su atención, no quería que me diera espacio, hasta me habia gustado que me celara.. Bueno, yo quise verlo asi.. Levanto con su mano mi rostro hasta que nos vimos a los ojos – Porque lo hiciste? Porque ese cambio radical? – paso sus dedos por mi cabello.

- Yo – no supe que decir..

- Bella – suspiro – Eres muy bonita – dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos – Y si, tu cabello luce espectacular, te veías increíblemente bien – yo me derretía en sus ojos verdes – pero no necesitas todo eso –

- Eso es lo que los chicos buscan, no es cierto? La más provocativa, la más sofisticada – dije triste, eso era seguramente lo que el buscaba también, otro filtro por el cual el realmente no me veía como una mujer.

- Quieres terminar con alguien como el tipo de hoy? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño – Eso es lo único que conseguirás de esa forma – dijo en voz queda – Y Jacob Black, que va de aquí allá con una y otra, eso es lo que quieres Bella? – negué con la cabeza – No necesitas exhibirte para encontrar a esa persona – dijo recargando la cabeza en la cabecera.

- Claro, el amor llegara a tocar mi puerta si soy una aburrida y simple chica – rei sarcasticamente.

- Si, habrá alguien que ame de ti el hecho de que eres distraída, natural y un poco terca, alguien que prefiera salir a caminar tomado de tu mano que un desliz cualquiera con una chica en un Pub – dijo seriamente – Y no será alguien que se propase contigo cuando sales vestida gritando que lo hagan – yo solo lo veía en silencio, si tan solo supiera.. – Debes darte tu lugar, y buscar que te traten como te mereces – dijo acariciando la piel de mi brazo.

- Supongo que gracias por la lección del sábado – sonreí a medias, el rio un poco y me recostó sobre la almohada.

- Creo que sería buena idea ilustrarte como debería ser – se recargo sobre su brazo, acariciando mi cuello, yo cerré los ojos.

Trazo un camino de besos en mi cuello, besos suaves, besos cálidos, se colocó en un costado y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Era vergonzoso que mis palpitaciones se escucharan tan fuertes. Rozo mi mejilla con la punta de su nariz, suspire justo antes de capturar sus labios en un beso largo y suave, lento mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda de arriba abajo. No quería verme desesperada pero me fue imposible evitar quitarle la camisa de algodón. Su piel olía a jabón.. Su cabello olía a shampoo de menta…

Seguimos besándonos, sus caricias eran gentiles, cariñosas. Beso mi cuello y coloco su mano sobre el tirante de mi blusa de seda, abrí los ojos y me topé con aquel hermoso verde esmeralda.

- No te detengas – dije mordiendo mi labio inferior, con una voz apenas audible.

Edward se colocó sobre mí y me tomo en sus brazos, me quito la blusa con cuidado y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Acariciando la piel que antes cubría la suave tela. Paso saliva pesadamente y bajo trazando a su paso una línea de pequeños besos, tomo entre sus labios mi pezón, suave y húmedo.. Recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y acaricio mi abdomen.

Me atrajo a su cuerpo y me beso en los labios de nuevo. Estaba segura que no iría más lejos que eso. Estaba segura que el sabía que aún no estaba lista, aun no era el momento.. Aun así, yo no estaba lista para alejarme de él. Coloque a horcajadas sobre él y lo bese sin ataduras, bese cada centímetro de su pecho, acaricie cada parte de su espalda. Bese sus hombros y su cabello revuelto más de una vez, sentí su excitación sobre mi piel y el debió sentir mi humedad sobre la tela de mi diminuto boxer.

En un movimiento rápido se sentó, estaba sentado a mitad de la cama, yo estaba sentada sobre él, enroscando mis piernas a su alrededor. Me beso repentinamente, escuche su respiración agitada y me excite mucho más, sus manos presionaban mi espalda baja, atrayéndome aún más hacia él y yo me aferraba a sus fuertes hombros…

- Aun.. Aun no es tiempo – dijo rompiendo el beso y recargando su frente contra la mía, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi piel.

- Edward – dije escondiendo mi cara en su cuello, jugando con su cabello mientras me concentraba en sentir su excitación contra mí..

- Si? – pregunto con voz ronca.

- Cuando esté lista, quiero que en verdad lo hagamos – dije en un susurro.

- Ese es el acuerdo Bella – dijo confundido, abrazándome..

- Yo solo no quiero que vayamos a desistir por alguna razón –dije mordiendo mi labio. No quería ser tan obvia pero una parte de mi quería gritarle que lo necesitaba conmigo…

- Alguna razón moral? – pregunto besando mi hombro desnudo, yo asentí..

- Siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo, siempre y cuando te sientas segura – susurro besando mi cuello lentamente.

- Lo estoy – dije cerrando los ojos – Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo – dije nerviosa, el permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, sin dejar de llenarme de besos y caricias.

- Porque? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Porque lo amaba y porque por azares del destino ahora podria tenerlo….. Sonreí nerviosa.

- Me gusta la manera en que me tocas Edward.. – entrelace mis dedos con los suyos - Me gusta lo que me haces sentir – dije reprimiendo las restantes mil razones por las cuales quería que fuese mi primero..

Quizás estaba loca, quizás era una inmoral.. Pero en el corazón no se manda… Y el mío estaba rebeldemente enamorado del hombre que ahora me abrazaba contra su pecho desnudo, al fin y al cabo un hombre.. No mi primo, no un Swan, no una vieja historia, sino un hombre por el cual yo haría cualquier cosa..

Me abrazo fuertemente, su piel ya se sentía como un territorio conocido, como parte misma de mi piel… Parte misma de mí ser.. Deposito un beso en mi frente y escondió su cara en mi cuello mientras me envolvía en sus brazos.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor – susurro.

Sonreí.. Sonrei satisfecha y simplemente me recosté y lo jale conmigo, nos envolví en las sabanas y apague la lámpara de la mesita de noche. El me abrazo de modo que nuestras frentes quedaron juntas…

Y ahí, en el calor que envolvía su respiración… Caí profundamente dormida…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**Tarde pero seguro, una disculpa por la tardanza, una disculpa por no haber respondido los reviews, la verdad que he estado vuelta una loca…**

**Los aprecio muchísimo porque asi se si les va gustando la historia o no.**

**Por eso les dejo un EPOV! Y todo mi amor y buenos deseos para los mejores lectores!**

**Espero sus opiniones, les explico un poco, este epov se situa un viernes por la noche, el siguiente capi es bpov y comienza el viernes por la mañana.**

**Besitos Vampiricos!**

**Kyam Cullen!**

**Capítulo 12**

_**Viernes por la noche**_

**Epov**

Después de unas horas de camino por fin había caído la noche, baje del auto y busque la numeración en el hotel, me tope con la puerta **345**, misma que me habían proporcionado, la tarjeta estaba sobre el marco de la puerta, tal como lo acordado.

La tome y entre de inmediato. Había estado tan ansioso los últimos días que mi mal humor no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Siempre afectando a los demás..

Me senté sobre la cama perfectamente hecha, a esperar.

_**Flash Back**_

Era invierno en Forks… La temporada favorita de mi familia, estábamos por salir a la iglesia, a dar gracias, cuando mi móvil sonó.

"SI?"

"Edward Cullen?" dijo una voz masculina.

"Soy yo"

"No me conoces, pero tengo noticias importantes para ti.. "

"Quien habla?" pregunte alejándome de mi padre.

"Alec, te estaré esperando en la cafetería de la carretera, en 30 minutos. Te sugiero, por el bienestar de tu familia, que te presentes"

"Deacuerdo"

Me había costado trabajo escapar del compromiso con mis padres, especialmente porque toda la familia se reunía. Pero conduje en mi auto hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Mas nunca imagine que al salir de aquella pequeña y roída cafetería, mi vida cambiaria por completo.

_**Fin flashback**_

Abrí los ojos y repase de nuevo la sencilla habitación.. Suspirando pesadamente.. No culpaba a Carlisle por odiarme, quien no repudiaría un hijo que lo tira todo por la borda, un hijo que se va sin siquiera despedirse, un cobarde que es incapaz de confrontarlo.

Yo no era una buena persona, no era alguien que valiese la pena. Y encima de ello era un mal agradecido, alguien que siempre lastimaba a la gente a su alrededor… Intentaba ser como antes, ser honesto, ser feliz… Pero yo no era mas esa farsa, no podía escapar de mi mismo.. No podía negarme a ser quien era, a pesar de que lo desease con todas mis fuerzas.

La puerta se abrió y Alec entro cerrándola detrás de si.

- Lamento la tardanza, no pude venir antes – dijo Alec con la mirada perdida, estaba drogado..

- Ella esta aquí? – pregunte con aflicción, con nerviosismo – Alec -

- Si supieras el deplorable estado en que se encuentra sabrías que no puedo sacarla de ahí – dijo con un gesto de desagrado.

- Te pague para que lo hicieras – dije nervioso, apretando los puños.

- No lo suficiente – dijo con sorna, cruzándose de brazos, la sangre subió por mis venas, ardiendo..

- Me has hecho venir hasta aquí por nada? Me estas diciendo que no tienes nada infeliz! – lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y lo empuje contra la pared.

- Soy tu único contacto para saber de ella – dijo Alec empujándome violentamente.

- Dime donde demonios esta – dije lanzándolo de nuevo contra la pared..

- Necesito otros treinta grandes – dijo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.

- Otros treinta mil dólares! – bufe frustrado – para nada – seguí lanzándolo con coraje, mi paciencia se había agotado, me había estado sacando dinero todo este tiempo, sin respuestas, sin ella..

- Ponlo en una balanza, y tu sabrás a final de cuentas lo que te conviene, bien valdría dejarlo así – dijo mirándome con sorna – no es mas que una drogadicta al fin – antes que pudiera reaccionar, mi puño se había estampado contra su rostro de niño.

- No te lo permito, me oyes – para entonces ambos estábamos peleando con rabia, a mi el dinero en realidad no me importaba, lo que me quemaba por dentro era todo este tiempo en penumbra, sin saber la verdad, sin nadie mas que este gusano para llegar a ella..

Me parecieron tan solo unos segundos cuando me obligue a detenerme, Alec estaba tirado bajo mi en el piso, y mis manos aun temblaban mientras golpeaban incesablemente, estaba cubierto de sangre, suya, mía, no lo se.. Y el dolor que sentía en mi interior era demasiado fuerte como para percibir la sensibilidad de mi piel.

- No hemos terminado, se perfectamente donde encontrarte, así que no hagas una estupidez. Y mas te vale que la próxima vez, me digas donde esta o la traigas contigo, me entendiste – murmure apretando la mandíbula mientras apretaba su cuello, el solo asintió con temor.

Corrí escaleras abajo, logre ver en el estacionamiento el auto de Alec, no me lo pensé dos veces, la adrenalina en mi piel era demasiada.. Tome una barra de metal que había en la caseta y golpee repetidamente el cristal, hasta que finalmente termine por romperlo con mi codo, no quería meterme en mas líos, no quería terminar en la cárcel.. Por lo que me metí por la ventanilla, creí sentir que algo se encajaba en mi piel, no podía estar seguro.. No me detuve, rebusque en los papeles, los asientos.. Lo único que encontré fue una dirección garabateada.

_**Berwyn Ave 7001.**_

_**Chicago Illinois**_

El sudor en mi frente me saco de mis pensamientos, debía salir de ahí antes de que alguien me viera, puse el papel en mis labios y salí del auto, aferrandome al marco del cristal con mis manos.

Subí a mi auto y conduje en silencio, exhausto.. El enojo y el coraje a flor de piel.. No lo pude evitar.. No pude reprimir el llanto en mi interior.. El dolor en mi alma era tan fuerte.. Tan nocivo….

Trate de controlar mi respiración, era inútil sentirme así, no me servia de nada.. Apreté las manos en el volante y me pase la mano por el cabello, nervioso, asustado.. Impotente ante mi situación.. Ante mi dolor..

Limpie las lagrimas con mis manos temblorosas, necesitaba ir a casa, necesitaba ir a casa de inmediato…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

_**Viernes por la mañana**_

**Bpov**

La siguiente semana transcurrio sin muchas novedades, yo me encontraba ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, casi nunca estaba en casa y Mike Newton se había convertido en la persona con quien mas tiempo convivia, forzosamente y de modo laboral, estaba segura que de haber sido una mujer insegura en ese ámbito, el seria el típico cerdo que trata de sacar provecho, de esos que chantajean con despedirte por ineficiente, menos mal siempre le cerraba la boca.

Pasaba poco tiempo con las chicas, eso debido a que en realidad, las tres teniamos agendas muy apretadas, me quedaba el consuelo de saber que pronto me irira al hotel en el que trabajaba Alice. Emmet y Rosalie habían comenzado a salir, no era nada formal pero habían dado un paso al frente. Alice y Jasper por su parte se habían dado un tiempo libre, su novio había tenido que viajar al extranjero por cuestiones de trabajo, Y Alice se rehusaba a mantener una relación a distancia.

Con Edward las cosas eran un poco "bipolares" teníamos momentos de cordialidad el uno con el otro, sin llegar a mas, y había momentos en que el se tomaba el papel de hermano mayor, cosa que a mi no me gustaba del todo, porque yo si tenia que aguantarme cosas que no soportaba, como no saber que hacia, donde trabajaba, o a donde iba cuando hacia esos "viajes" misteriosos.

_**Flash Back**_

Unos días antes, cerca de las 10:00pm.

- Hola Alice – escuche que mi primo abrió la puerta, y sali para encontrarme con mi amiga.

- Hola Edward, hola Bells ya estas lista? – pregunto entusiasmada, enfundada en unos jeans de mezclilla.

- Claro! – dije colocándome un poco de lipstick en los labios, frente al espejo del pasillo.

- A donde iran? – pregunto Edward sentándose en el desayunador de la cocina, tomando el smoothie que antes habia preparado.

- Solo iremos a conocer chicos, ya sabes – dijo Alice inocentemente.

- Y Jasper? – pregunto él.

- Oh, larga historia, esta de plaza en Barcelona, acordamos tomarnos este break, ya sabes, para que no haya arrepentimientos ni sentimientos de culpa – dijo ella ligeramente.

- Y tu, Prima?, Jake resulto aburrido? – dijo con un tono amargo.

- Muy gracioso Edward – dije lanzándole un cojin en la cabeza – Sabes que Jacob no es mi novio –

- Trata de no llegar muy tarde – dijo en tono serio.

- Ya Edward, sabemos cuidarnos solas! Es una chica grande – dijo Alice abriendo la puerta, yo no dije palabra alguna, me había hecho a la idea de que fuera de los sabados, a Edward se le daba bastante sacarme de quicio, y la verdad es que eran los momentos "tranquilos" con el los que me resultaban extraños, discutir, era como saber que el sol salía todas las mañanas.

- Bella – me jalo por el brazo antes de que cerrara la puerta, Alice ya ib a 3 metros adelante hacia su auto.

- Si Edward? – resople.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes llamarme, cierto? – pregunto tratando de articular correctamente, aun sin soltar mi brazo.

- Como si alguien se llegara a propasar? O como si estuviera muy ebria para conducir? – dije nerviosa, fue la primer tontería que me cruzo por la cabeza, yo no podia pensar con coherencia cuando lo tenia tan cerca.

- Cualquier cosa, si te hartas de estar ahí, yo ire por ti, el punto es, que no quiero que dudes nunca en llamarme si necesitas algo, lo que sea – dijo y acto seguido acaricio mi mejilla, hubiera jurado que el no quería que yo fuera con Alice, que quería que le pidiese que fuera por mi… - Solo se puede contar con la familia, supongo – se aclaro la garganta y me solto.

- Duerme Edward, prometo que tu primita no te sacara del quinto sueño, no soy una bebe y no es necesario que te tomes el papel de jodido hermano sacrificado – dije Frustrada, por supuesto que terminaría diciendo algo asi… Yo lo alucinaba y estaba tan deseosa de el que siempre tomaba las palabras que salían de su boca a mi conveniencia, malinterpretando todo y dándome falsas ilusiones que eran "imposibles" entre el y yo..

- De que demonios estas hablando! – dijo enojado al tiempo que yo intentaba cerrar la puerta, vi como Alice rodaba los ojos y decía que me esperaba en el auto,.

- Olvidalo primito – dije y me gire para salir, pero un fuerte brazo me detuvo y me jalo por la cintura.

- Ah no, Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que es lo que quisiste decir! – dijo hablando casi en un susurro, pero con el enojo evidente en su mirada.

- Que estoy harta de que me eches en cara que todo lo haces por obligación – grite tratando de zafarme, pero el me apretaba contra la puerta con fuerza, nunca lastimándome pero si de modo que me fuera imposible salir – No necesito un hermano mayor, entiéndelo, desde que peleamos hace años deje de esperar algo de ti, porque se que algo no funciona aquí, no se si no me soportas,o si me odias por algo pero hare las cosas mas fáciles, deja de tomarte las molestias por mi, no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo y no es como si te lo fuera a reclamar – dije exaltada.

- Eres tan infantil – dijo soltándome con mas enojo aun – Y eres mas ciega aun – dijo dándose media vuelta. ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa!

- Y no me esperes despierto! –

- No lo hare! – grito entrando en su habitación, al tiepo que azotaba la puerta.

Sali disparada alauto de Alice, prohibiendo a mi misma pensar si quiera en lo que acababa de ocurrir… Se me había revuelto el estomago por el enojo, odiaba que me lo reprochara, siempre recalcando que yo era un maldita obligación, una responsabilidad. Lo odie por acariciarme, lo odie por las fantasias que despertaba en mi cuando bajaba la guardia…

- Lo disfruta tanto – dije cerrando la puerta del auto.

- Bella, tu y Edward de verdad que se ponen intensos – dijo Alice encendiendo el motor.

- Es un bipolar – gruñi buscanco algo en la estación.

- Ya, déjalo, hay que divertirnos –

. y Rose? -.

- Con Emmet…. Ultimamente siempre con Emmet –

La noche transcurrio tranquila, conocimos unos chicos canadienses y compartimos la mesa con ellos, pero nada mas. Creo que fue cuando me di cuenta que Alice le había propuesto esa tregua a Jasper para no sentir dolor o desconfianza por el, porque se notaba que ella realmente no estaba buscando otra persona.

_**Fin flasback**_

Dos días luego de eso, no cruce palabra con mi primo. Trate de evadirlo a toda costa para evitarme el dolor de etsomago y los sentimientos encontrados. Pero viviendo bajo el mismo techo, era cuestión de tiempo.

_**Flashback**_

Regrese de correr temprano por la mañana, a tiempo para darme una ducha y salir al trabajo, subi las escaleras corriendo y me tope con la chapa cerrada.

- Necesito entrar! – toque fuerte, escuche el agua correr.

- Dame 10 minutos -

- No tengo 10 minutos! Necesito salir al trabajo –

- Bien, ya voy – grito y cerro la llave, cinco segundos después, se abrió la puerta, el vapor pegándome en la cara y mi primo con nada mas que una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura, o debere decir pelvis? Como se llama a esa parte del cuerpo donde su marcan los huesos? Mi mente se quedo en blanco, solo mi libido alerta.

- Tranquila – murmuro haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, devsie la mirada de su abdomen marcado y trate deaclarar mi garganta.

- Lo siento pero tengo prisa – dije sin verlo a los ojos – No todos vivimos de nuestras inversiones –

- Veo que sigues con tus actitudes absurdas – dijo dándome la espalda.

- El único abusrdo aquí eres tu –gruñi.

_**Fin flashback**_

_**Viernes por la noche**_

Mi dia en el trabajo habia sido muy complicado, usualmente era asi, los viernes eran agotadores, y mas en un puente de vacaciones. Ademas Newton hacia mi trabajo el triple de pesado, seguia molestandome con insinuaciones muy sutiles.. Me hubiera gustado que se topara con Edward de nuevo, a ver si le recordaba la paliza de la ultima vez..

Suspire saliendo apresuradamente a traves del loby, solo queria llegar a casa a tomar un baño y relajarme.

- Hey Bella – me gire con una sonrisa.

- Hola Jacob, que tal? –

- Queria platicar contigo, te importa si te acompaño a casa – pregunto con una linda sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que no, vamos – dije, no era como que Edward me estuviera esperando en la puerta, o si?.. Y ademas, no teniamos que darnos mutuas explicaciones… Y dada su actitud durante los ultimos dias, no me extrañaria que se hubiese ido por el fin de semana.

- Dime cuando podre llevarte a cenar – sonrio.

- Oh.. – suspire frunciendo el ceño – Ni siquiera un como has estado – dije nerviosa.

- Lo siento, como estas? – dijo nervioso.

- Bien, y tu? –

- Bien, es solo que bueno, la verdad Bella, escuche que estabas saliendo con alguien y solo es que lamentaria mucho si no tuviera la oportunidad de salir en una cita –

- No estoy saliendo con nadie Jake, pero me encantaria ir a cenar –

- Mañana? – me modi e labio pensando en Edward..

- Que te parece el lunes? -

- Es una cita entonces – dijo sonriendo y yo asenti.

Despues de darme un abrazo, segui mi camino a casa. Deje mi bolso en la mesa del recibidor, subi directo a mi habitacion, no sin antes hechar un vistazo en la de Edward para comprobar que el no estaba ahí.

Me tome un baño rapido y me puse una pijama, un pequeño boxer blanco con una camiseta de algodón igual, baje por un vaso de leche y escuche la puerta de la entrada, me asome sigilosamente y lo que vi me dio un vuelco en el corazon.

- Edward? – murmure corriendo de inmediato hacia el – Edward que ha ocurrido? – pregunte temblando al verlo cubierto de sangre, en la camsa gris – Edward – murmure revisandolo de pies a cabeza, asegurndome de que no tuviera alguna herida mas profunda, se regargo en la pared para luego hacer una mueca de dolor y separarse de inmdiato, me di cuenta de que tenia lagrimas en mis mejillas – Necesitamos llevarte al hospital – dije removiendo su cabello cobrizo, tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la sangre se arremolinaba entre su cabello.

- No – dijo con la mirada perdida.

- Pero Edward, esta muy mal herido – dije limpiando mis lagrimas, con una voz mas firme.

- No puedo ir a un hospital – dijo alejandose de mi, yo trate de calmarme, lo ultimo que quria era que se encerrara en su mutismo en este instante.

- Bien, necesito limpiar esas heridas – dije nerviosa, lo ayude a llegar a la planta alta de la casa, con su brazo sobre mis hombros. Lo deje sentado en su cama, y baje corriendo por agua caliente, por gasas y alcohol.

Trate de controlarme, me tomo unos segundos cuando me tire encima los jabones, mis manos seguian temblando, que le habia ocurrido? En que problema estaba metido?.. Senti una punzada y pense en llamar a mi tio Carlisle, pero por alguna razon sabia que a Edward no le gustaria la idea.. Respire profundo, yo podia hacerlo, habia tomado un curso de enfermeria con Carlisle, practicamente habia sido obligatorio, "Nunca sabes cuando podrias salvar una vida" era el lema de mi adorado tio.

Subi las escaleras y entre en la habitacion, colocando la mesita frente a la cama, y lo que habia traido conmigo igual, Edward estaba mirando un punto fijo, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

- Quieres decirme que fue lo que paso? – pregunte angustiada, mientras mojaba la toalla pequeña en el agua tibia.

- Gracias por no hacerme ir al hospital – murmuo mirandome por un segundo, me rendi, me rendi y decidi concentrarme en no lastimarlo. Por ahora era una batalla perdida.

Tome su mano con delicadeza y comence a limpiarlo, no se quejo cuando puse el alcohol en sus heridas, que estaban en sus nudillos y a los largo de sus brazos. En menos de 10 minutos habia terminado con las pequeñas heridas.

- Puedes quitarte la camisa para que te limpie esas heridas? – pregunte en un susurro, el lo hizo en automatico, en cualquier otro momento me hubiese sido imposible dejar de fantasear con aquel pecho varonil, este no era el momento, ahora solo sentia dolor y pena..

Tome la toalla de nuevo y la pase por las heridas en su espalda, removi varios trozos de vidrio y los coloque sobre la mesita, en una toalla seca, el solo resoplo. En donde se habia tenido que meter? Y peor aun, porque motivo? Me gire de nuevo a encararlo y limpie las heridas en su cuello, en sus hombros.

Sali al baño a enjuagar la toalla en el lavabo, regrese y me pare frente a el, entre sus piernas, resople pesadamente y me dispuse a limpiar la sangre en su rostro.

- Necesito que me digas si te latimo – dije con un nudo en la garganta, el solo me miro con aqullos hermosos ojos verdes, tristes y vacios.

- Lo estas haciendo magnificamente – dijo absorto en sus pensamientos.

Con cuidado y para que negarlo, con amor y ternura removi sus hermosos cabellos cobrizos, limpiando cuidadosamente, lo que sea que le hubiese ocurrido, no habia sido nada agradable, me rehusaba a seguir limpiando la herida en su frente.

- Edward, que demonios has hecho? – murmure con lagrimas en mis ojos, tome el alcohol y me dispuse a limpiar, una vez terminado, me sente a su lado, en la cama.

- Porque lloras? – pregunto mirandome fijamente, obviamente confundido.

- Porque no soporto verte asi, no soporto la idea de que sufras – murmure tomando su mano.

- Fue solo una rabieta, una tonteria, yo no sufro Isabella – dijo crudamente.

- Porque sigues negandolo? Porque mientes? – pregunte aun llorando, dolida, confundida.

- Porquela vida es injusta, crees que sabes?. No tienes idea – dijo enojado.

- Edward – dije con voz cortada – yo solo quiero ayudarte – trate de tomar su mano.

- No te incumbe Bella – dijo renuente – Y yo tambien te deslindo de tus responsabilidades hacia mi, estare bien – dijo friamente – No necesito que seas la hermana mayor esta vez -

- Edward – me coloque frente a el con lagrimas en mis mejillas – Tu crees que estoy llorando porque me ha dado el jodido complejo de hermana? – grite entre sollozos.

- Porque mas sino? – pregunto poniéndose de pie.

- Edward, me importa un comino si eres mi primo o mi amigo.. Lloro porque me duele que algo te lastime – me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, levantando mi barbilla.

- Lo dices en serio? – pregunto también con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Lo he tratado de decir todo este tiempo, pero me alejas, me alejas cada vez mas y yo solo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, que a mi me importas – dije con la garganta rasposa.

- Lo siento tanto Bella – Lo siento, lo siento – dijo llorando fuerte – No tengo ningun derecho a arrastrarte en esto – dijo alejandose de nuevo.

- No necesito saber las razones Edward pero no vas a pasar solo por esto, y quiero ayudarte a temrinarlo – dije obligándolo a mirarme con sus vidriosos ojos verdes.

- No puedo – murmuro.

- No necesito que me digas que pasa, no necesito saber porque, pero de ahora en adelante, donde tu vayas, ahí estare yo – dije con seguridad, me mire la pijama entonces, cubierta de sangre y me puse en pie, en dirección a su closet.

- Ten, ponte comodo, dame la ropa para ponerla en la basura – dije entregándole un juego de pijama – ahora vuelvo, voy a cambiarme –

El asintió en silencio, yo entre en mi habitacion aun con lagrimas en mis mejillas, rebusque en mi closet por una pijama limpia.

- Mierda – golpee la pared con coraje, me cambie a tientas.. Tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo… Cualquiera que fuera la razon, no era ni por asomo buena.. Me limpie las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano y sali a su habitacion con una bolsa para la ropa.

Edward estaba de pie junto a la cama, enfundado en su pijama limpia, con el rostro enrojecido y los cabellos revueltos hacia un lado, aun visiblemente herido, pero limpio, suspire, mi pecho dolia de ganas de decirle que lo amaba.. Pero para el no hubiese cambiado nada, y yo no queria que salise corriendo de aquí.

Me acerque a el, con la unica intencion de tomar las ropas cubiertas de sangre de sus manos, me las dio en automatico y las coloque en la bolsa, sin mirarlo a los ojos di media vuelta para salir de la habitacion. Entendia que necesitaba su espacio, entendia que se sentia solo y mi compañía no le interesaba.

- Bella – me tomo del brazo, mi estomago se tenso ante el roce de su piel, me gire para encararlo, mirandolo a los ojos – Puedo pedirte una ultima cosa? – pregunto dubitativo.

- Lo que sea Edward – dije resignada, debil de tratar de argumentar que esa era mi intencion, que podia pedirme lo que sea sin temor a que me negara.

- Puedes?.. Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada – susurro pero antes que pudiera decir nada, siguio hablando – Podrias quedarte conmigo esta noche? – pregunto con voz quebrada, yo me quede estatica, congelada en la incomprension – No quiero estar solo – dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Solte la bolsa de ropa y heche mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, llorando con él, nunca me habia estrechado tan fuertemente en sus brazos, como si su vida dependiese de ello, con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, sollozando con dolor, sentia su cuerpo temblar sobre el mio, era la situacion mas insoportable y dolorosa que habia experimentado..

- Vamos, necesitas descansar – dije llevandolo a la cama, me partia el corazon, Edward tan solo me miraba como un niñito asustado, me siguio y se metio en la cama, yo me disponia a cubrirlo con las sabanas, cuando me tomo d ela mano.

- Porfavor quedate – yo asenti y me recoste a su lado, inmediatamente me envolvio en sus brazos, y a pesar de que el era mas grande que yo, haciendome lucir indefensa, me dio la impresión de que era el quien trataba de protejerse en mis brazos.

- Gracias, si no estuvieras aquí ya habria perdido la cabeza – dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los mios.

- Te quiero – dije depositando un pequeño beso en su cuello, apretando mis parpados para protejerme de su reaccion, cualquiera que esta fuera, mas el solo me apreto mas fuerte, y senti sus lagrimas caer por mi cuello..


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien! Yo muero del frio y estoy enterrada bajo las cobijas.. Ya quisiera estar en la playa.. jaja.. Bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, espero sus opiniones.**

**Gracias por su reviews, son la razón de que siga escribiendo.**

**Y bueno, sobre algunas dudas, Edward tuvo una pelea con Alec, por ello las heridas, y sobre si son primos, pues si, no? O si? **

**Les mando todos mis buenos deseos!**

**Besitos Vampiricos!**

**Kyam Cullen!**

**Capitulo 14**

_**Bpov**_

- Edward.. Edward.. – grite con fuerza corriendo a su lado.

- Yo… lo siento Bella yo.. – decía abrazando su estómago, cubierto de sangre.

- Debemos ir por ayuda – grite.

- Es tarde, demasiado tarde – dijo éll bajando las manos, dejando ver la profunda herida en su abdomen.

- No Edward, no! – grite tratando de sacarlo, de llevarlo a urgencias.

- Isabella – dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos – Te amo… siempre te he amado – pude sentir la sangre impregnada en mi piel.. En mis manos, en mis mejillas ahora que él tomaba mi rostro en sus manos cubiertas de escarlata.

Sentí como si cayese lento, muy lento.. Hasta escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del despertador..

- Edward? – pregunte abriendo los ojos, me di cuenta que solo estaba yo en la cama, su cama, repase rápidamente todo a mi alrededor, la habitación estaba impecable, solo había una nota en el espejo.

_**Bella,**_

_**Tuve que salir. Te veo en casa después del medio dia.**_

_**Edward.**_

Apreté la nota en mis manos y camine directo a mi habitación. Mentiría si dijera que pase una noche placentera, o que dormí tranquila. Creo que perdí la cuenta de mis pesadillas, no recuerdo cuando dejo de llorar, lo único que tengo fresco en mi memoria es el aroma de su piel…

Me arregle rápidamente y salí directo al hotel, hoy tendría mi junta mensual con los auditores, por lo que no podía faltar. Me lo tuve que repetir en voz alta mientras me obligaba a ir a la oficina y no a buscar a mi rimo por cielo, mar y tierra.

Después de la junta el tiempo paso agonizantemente lento. Mentiría si digo que había logrado dejar de lado los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Trate de concentrarme en el trabajo, pero después de varios intentos fallidos, decidí dejar de lado los balances del mes. A quien queria engañar?, mi mente solo se enfocaba en el recuerdo tortuoso de Edward… Mi primo estaba sufriendo, y yo junto con el…

Lo llame a su radio repetidas veces, siempre mandándome al buzón, cuando dieron las 2:00 pm, tiempo para el cual mi ansiedad estaba al tope, salí prácticamente corriendo de la oficina.

- No olvides que el balance es para el lunes – dijo Mike cruzándose conmigo en el pasillo.

- No te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control – grite girándome un poco, para chocar contra un cuerpo fuerte.

- Lo siento – dije volviendo la vista hacia el – Edward? –

- Hola – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, depositando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

- Que haces aquí? – pregunte alejándome un poco de la recepción, caí en cuenta que lo había tomado de la mano, de inmediato lo solté – Creí que nos veríamos en casa -

- Tengo que hacer un par de cosas, quizás quieras venir conmigo – dijo con simpleza, quitándose las gafas oscuras.

- Claro – dije encaminándome fuera del hotel.

Caminamos unos minutos en silencio, lo mire de reojo, llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla oscura y una playera verde ceñida al pecho, sus heridas aun eran visibles, suspire desviando la mirada. Creo que los labios me temblaban de ansiedad por preguntar, decidí quedarme en silencio, era un avance que me pidiera que lo acompañara.

- Quieres comer algo antes? – pregunto señalando un pequeño restaurant.

- Uhm.. Solo si tú quieres – dije sinceramente.

- Vamos, tenemos todo el día – dijo colocando su mano en mi espalda, provocándome escalofríos.

Nos sentamos en una apartada mesita al fondo, ordenamos camarones y un par de naranjadas, yo no dejaba de mover mi pie ansiosamente por debajo de la mesa.

- Que tal el trabajo? – pregunto mientras nos servían de entrada una pasta.

- Bien, bueno, sería mucho mejor si no tuviera a Mike Newton obre mi todo el tiempo – resople confundida, al tiempo que el me ofrecía un poco de pasta con su tenedor, mismo que acepte sin chistar.

- Ese idiota trabaja contigo! – dijo molesto.

- Es mi jefe directo – dije tomando un sorbo de naranjada.

- Porque no has pedido tu cambio? – dijo a modo de regaño.

- Pronto lo tendré –

- Y cómo te has sentido con la carga del trabajo? – yo lo mire fijamente, con una mirada confundida – Que? – pregunto.

- Me estas preguntando sobre el trabajo? – murmure nerviosa.

- Cierto, creo que te debo una explicación por lo de ayer – la sangre corrió rápidamente por mi cuerpo… La adrenalina. El frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada de una manera jodidamente sensual – Yo, me metí en problemas con gente peligrosa, pero no quiero que te preocupes por ello, no volverá a pasar, ya todo termino – segundos después note que yo aun tenía la boca abierta sin lograr proncunciar palabras.

- Eso es todo? – prgunte aun mas confundida.

- Tuvimos una riña y tuve que escapar por una ventana, de culquier modo el no sabe donde encontrarme – dijo mientras enrollaba la pasta en su tenedor.

- Edward – dije obligandolo a mirarme – Yo nunca te habia visto llorar – dije con voz temblorosa, el bajo la mirada y siguió enrollando frenéticamente la comida – Edward – dije tomando su mano.

- Solo ha sido eso, y ayer, recorde muchas estupideces, tonterias que no tienen importancia – dijo tajante.

- Su comida señorita – el mesero dejo los camarones en la mesa, mientras retiraba los platos sucios.

- Bien – dije molesta mientgras masticaba un camaron canalizando mi enojo, al diablo la confianza… El no iba a abrirse conmigo, argh, estaba tan frustrada por sus actitudes, tan molesta por su rechazo, con Edward siempre era lo mismo, se habia forjado una muralla impenetrable.. – No se a que crees que esta jugando aquí Edward, pero no soy una tonta, se requiere de algo mucho mas elaborado que eso para si quiera sembar la duda en mi – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Luces divina cuando te enfadas – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, mientras sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

Senti el rubor en mis mejillas, y solo rode los ojos, quizas estaba exagerando, quizas no. Me di cuenta que el trataba de salirse por la tangente. Asi que resople con resignación, si Edward estaba de humor para rescatar nuestro sábado, yo no tenia objeción alguna, y si mi única manera de besar sus heridas era detrás de la mentira de un acuerdo… Preferia eso a la ausencia de su piel…

La platica derivo en cosas vanales. Cuando por fin estuvimos fuera del restaurant nos encaminamos a las tiendas del centro de la ciudad, entrando en uno de los centros comerciales.

- Ven – dijo abriendo la enorme puerta de cristal para que pasara, era una tienda de electrónicos.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, no dejaba de preguntarme, que era lo que mi primo podria querer de aquí? Y entonces lo vi detenerse frente a las consolas de video… Fue como volver las paginas en el libro de mi vida… Hasta un capitulo que habia enterrado en mi corazon.

_**Flashback**_

Era un verano caluroso, como de costumbre lo pasábamos en la playa, Charlie y Carlisle habían invertido algo de dinero en una propiedad en Tampa Beach, una hermosa casa con vista al mar, con cuatro habitaciones, una para las parejas y una para Edward y otra para mi.

Fue una locura que duro dos semanas, Renee y Esme cocinando, Carlisle y Charlie viendo los partidos de futball, y bueno, Edward y yo… que en esa ocasión no habíamos podido invitar a nadie con nosotros. Puedo decir que fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi adolescencia.

- Bella, cambiate ya, tenemos que ir a la cena – dijo Rene despertandome animadamente, la adolescencia me habia pegado duro, pasaba gran parte de mi dia tomando siestas.

- Tengo que ir? – pregunte aun dormida.

- Bella, te pasas el dia durmiendo, anda – dijo al tiempo que Charlie y Carlisle pasaban con las bolsas de compras.

- Porque estamos vacacionando mama – dije mirando a Charlie con un puchero.

- Mujer, dejala que se quede, recuerda que los Jhones no tienen hijos – dijo Charlie.

- Creo que Edward tampoco ira – dijo Esme ayuando a mi tio – Pueden salir mas tarde si les apetece –

- No me gusta que me chantajee la familia entera – dijo Renne fingieno enojo.

- Bueno, son adolescentes, ya pronto.. Ya sabes tomaran su camino – dijo Carlisle y todos se mirarron de una forma tan paternal que me obligo a fingir que estaba dormida de nuevo.

- Vamos –

Me quede dormida por otros 30 minutos, decidi preparar algo para cenar, asi que saque el pan y en menos de 10 minutos camine a la sala con los sandwiches. Habia tratado de arreglarme un poquito, pero mi poco desarrollo me traicionaba, Era delgada, y a mis 14 años debia estar mas desarrollada, me conforme con dejarme unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes.

- Hola – dije asomando la cabeza.

- Ven aca primita – dijo palmeando a su lado en el sofa, sin despegar la vista del televisor. Me sente a su lado, mirando de reojo sus cabellos sin to ni son, su pecho descubierto y su short azul… Tenia que ir con el pecho asi? Creo que senti escalofrios.. Observe las hermosas pequitas en su piel blanca… Y senti una sensacion por completo nueva en mi cuerpo.. Como si toda la tension se descargara en mi…. No seria esa epoca del mes? No.. Eso habia pasado hace unos dias… Me sonroje…

- Traje – dije carraspeando – cena – dije desviando la mirada.

- Gracias – dijo pausando el videojuego – Quieres jugar? – pregunto sacando un control de la cajonera.

- Pensabas que venia Emmet? – dije tomandolo.

- Nah, pense que podria servirnos de distraccion – sonrio sentandose a mi lado, probandome que a el no le inmutaba acortar la distancia entre nosotros…

- Tonto – dije despeinandolo mas – que juegas? – pregunte dando una mordida a mi sandwich.

- Crash Team Racing – dijo devorando su sandwich – Gracias, tenia mucha hambre. Lo pondre a modo de carrera – dijo receteando el PlayStation.

Estuvimos jugando durante dos horas sin parar, a mi siempre me habian encantado los vidojuegos, lo admito, era su culpa totalmente, pero no tenia mucha opcion, o si?, Crecer con el y Emmet, bueno, tenia sus vestigios.

- Te parece si vamos por algo de tomar? – dijo pausando la pantalla.

- Cobarde – dije sacandole la lengua, le iba aventajada por 10 segundos.

- No pierdas el respeto a tu mentor – dijo pellizcando mi mejilla – vamos, ahora que olvamos no paramos hasta encontrar todas las letras – se levanto y cogio el plato.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde me sente sobre la barra de la cocina mientras el nos servia un poco de agua. Edward estaba de espaldas, y yo no podia quitar la vista de su cuerpo, de lo marcados y bien formados que estaban sus musculos. Me obligue a cerrar la boca, cuando se habia convertido en un hombrte?..Peor aun.. Cuando empezo a provocar esas "sensaiones" en mi cuerpo…

- Se puede saber porque no qusisiste acompañarme a la playa esta mañana? – dijo entregandome el vaso de cristal.

- No me sentia muy bien – dije esquivando sus ojos verdes, mentira!. Habia estado lista para ir, pero luego de verme al espejo en aquel ridiculo bañador de niña habia deistido por completo…

- Te quedaste dormida? – me miro fijamente.

- Si –

- Eres pesima para mentir, ademas te escuche levantarte, no me vas a contar? -

- Cosas de adolescentes – dije nerviosa, el levanto una ceja, insistente – EL bañador que compro Renee era espantoso o quizas era yo – masculle, una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios.

- No lo creo – nego rapidamente.

- Creeme, se ha vuelto un calvario venir de vcaciones aquí, has visto las rubias despampanantes de hooters?, bueno, pareciera que las vaciaron a todas aquí – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- No seas tonta Isabella – dijo arrugando la nariz - No puedo creer que me hayas plantado por eso, ademas, tu eres muy bonita – dijo acercandose a mi – No tienes competencia con una chica plastica – sonrio de manera extraña – ven –

Coloco sus manos en los costados de mi cintura para ayudarme a bajar. Yo me apoye en sus hombros descubiertos, me coloco en el piso, mas no me solto, recorrio mi cuello con su nariz y coloco un mechon detrás de mi oreja.

- Tu eres mucho mas que bonita – susurro depositando un beso en mi sien. Se alejo de mi apenas unos centimetro, para verme fijamente a los ojos, yo temblaba de nervios, sus manos aun en mi cintura, Porque? Porque queria besar a mi primo? Porque queria tener su cuerpo cerca del mio?.. Estaba perdida.. Edward recargo su frente con la mia.. Y se humedecio los labios con la lengua… No iba a besarme, o si?..

- Chicos! – La voz de Esme llego de la nada, no me di cuenta en que momento Edward me solto y estaba parado junto a la puerta, no supe cuando fue que Charlie y Renee estaban sentados en la sala.

- Que han hecho? – pregunto Charlie encendiendo el televisor de plasma.

- Uhm.. Jugar Play Station – dijo Eddward, como si nada, como si nada hubiese ocurrido! - Vamos Bells! Hay que terminar el juego – dijo amistosamente.. Acaso yo estaba loca?

- Vamos Carlisle, es hora de enseñarles a esos chicos quien domina el atari – dijo Charlie.

- Eso se extinguio hace años! – grito Edward divertido.

Quizas yo solo habia malinterpretado las cosas… Quizas…

_**Fin FlashBack**_

- Planeas comprar eso? – dije señalando el xbox 360 que tomaba en sus manos. El camino directo a la caja.

- Trae un par de videojuegos – dijo señalando el estate.

- Para? – pregunte confundida.

- Creo que hacer las cosas que soliamos hacer antes podria, ya sabes, acabar con esa tension entre nosotros. Reafirmar los lazos – se hundio de hombros, yo tome los primeros juegos del stand y camine de frente.. Reafirmar? Oh cariño estas tan equivocado, yo no necesito reafirmar nada, si a caso, necesito mudarme a otro continente.. Suspire.

Pagamos y salimos a buscar el auto, luego de 15 minutos de caminata. En los cuales peleaba con mis recuerdos, y lo aplastaba mentalmente una y otra vez.. Odiandolo por ser vital para mi.. Repitiendo para mi que todo este embrollo era una locura que acabaria por volvernos locos. Subimos al auto en silencio.

- Te molesto lo que dije? – pregunto confundido mientras tomaba la carretera.

- Reafirmar vinculos? – pregunte en voz alta.

- Yo crei que tu querias que fueramos amigos – dijo serio, mi corazon dio un vuelco.. Trate de no esbozarar una sonrisa estilo "momentos dulces".

- La pregunta Edward es, tu quieres que lo seamos? – pregunte directa.

- Me gustaria mucho – dijo sin apartar la vista del camino, yo sonrei triunfante y me dedique a apreciar el paisaje desde mi ventanilla.

El viaje a casa fue un poco largo, silencioso, tortuoso… Podria echarme en sus brazos tan pronto cruzaramos la puerta? Que retorcidas mentes.. Que enfermiza situacion.. Que pateticas ilusiones las mias..

Cuando Edward aparco el auto en la puerta de la entrada, baje en automatico y camine directo a la puerta, comenzaba a anochecer. Saque mis llaves y abri, esuchae como el bajaba las cosas que acababa de comprar. Entre sin mirar hacia atrás, coloque mi cosas en la comoda, note que el paso de largo.

- Bella! – me grito desde el jardin, me gie y vi en piso la aparfatosa caja del xbox.

Camine hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Los faroles del jardín estaba encendidos, aunque el agua de la piscina sestaba cristalina, los reflectores debajo del agua iluminaban los azulejos de color azul. No fue hasta que lo vi sin camisa a un lado de la piscina que me congele.

- Podemos jugar xbox mañana, hoy por lo pronto es sabado – dijo acercandose a mi.

- Hoy es sabado – reafirme retrocediendo un paso.

- Estas segura de querer hacer esto? - pregunto tomandome de las manos

- Define "esto" – frunci el ceño

- Pense que seria buena idea meternos en la piscina – se acerco – que te familiarices con mi cuerpo – dijo con voz ronca, yo me sonroje intensamente, seguro era solo eso, no podria necesitar refrescarme, mojada estaba y mucho… – Luces neviosa – sonrio.

- Nunca he estado con un hombre, por supuesto que lo estoy – murmure frunciendo el ceño, el resoplo y me solo de inmediato.

- Tienes razon, esto es – nego alejandose – Nunca debimos – dijo con repulsividad, mi corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente.. Estupida bocota, lo tome por el brazo, no podia perderlo, aunque fuese en este retorcido juego, lo necesitaba mas que el aire en mis pulmones.

- Hicimos un trato – dije tajante – tu prometiste quje me enseñarias o podria echarte de la casa – dije con el egoismo punzando en mis venas, habia sido un gope bajo, lo sabia.. Espere una razon hostil de su parte, mas sonrio, solo sonrio satisfecho.

Lleve mis manos a mi espalda, deslice el zipper del vestido hacia abajo. A este juego de exitacion podiamos jugar los dos, no perdia nada intentando seducirlo.. Era inexperta, era mas joven que el… Pero el motivo de mi inspiracion era tan endemoniadamente sensual que podria revertir los efectos sobre el.

Se dio media vuelta, sabiendo que necesitaba mi espacio, camino lento y espero al borde de la piscina, yo me saque por completo el vestido, el bikini ralph lauren era simplemente innecesario, asi que lo lance junto con mi poca cordura, Edward entro en el agua y siguio de espaldas, vi que su bañador descansaba junto al resto de su ropa, me adentre en la piscina de inmediato. Justo antes de llegar a el, Edward se giro para encararme, menos mal que el agua me llegaba hasta la barbilla.

- Nada que tú no quieras – mustio, coloque mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas en aquel rosa angelical.

- Estas arruinando mi clase – murmure, el resoplo frunciendo la nariz, al tiempo que sonreía de manera cómplice.

Coloco su mano en mi espalda, mientras con la otra acunaba mi rostro, respirando demasiado cerca, al grado de sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, si muriésemos en este instante nos pasaría desapercibido… Solo era Edward el hombre y una mujer sedienta de el…

Dos segundos bastaron para que estrellara mis labios contra los suyos, para volver a beber aquel magnifico sabor tan peculiar de Edward, lo maldije, lo ame, lo idolatre en ese mismo instante. La pasión nos invadió a tal grado que nuestros dientes chocaron, en una batalla sensual, en mordiscos llenos de lujuria y necesidad.

Mantenía su mano en mi rostro y mi cuerpo apegado al de él... Dios... EL estaba desnudo, no había absolutamente nada entre nosotros, salvo el agua que nos provocaba dar rienda suelta a nuestras fantasías, a las mías, por lo menos.

Me acerque más a su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio inferior con excitación, imposible de refrenarme, imposible de dar marcha atrás. Sus masculinas manos recorriendo por completo mi piel expuesta, mi piel erizada, aun debajo del agua...

- Coge aire – murmuro.

Cuando lo vi inhalar profundamente, supe lo que tenía en mente, tome todo el aire que me fue posible almacenar en mis pulmones y nos sumergimos debajo del agua, en un beso aún más fiero y de ser posible más excitante. Maldita sea! Si este no era el mejor beso de mi vida!, Me atreví a abrir los ojos, flotábamos en la densa agua cristalina, sus cabellos elevados y sus prominentes pestañas cobrizas, Edward me besaba con los ojos cerrados.

Sumergidos, no solo debajo del agua sino en mi propia burbuja personal, lo bese con todo lo que mi alma tenía que ofrecer, tratando de dejar en secreto mis sentimientos, si hubiese podido hablar, le habría dicho que lo amaba, que lo amaba tanto que dolía...

Sin romper el beso subimos a la superficie, Edward me tenía en sus brazos, se separó de mí para recobrar el aliento, nuestras frentes empapadas una contra la otra, sus cabellos húmedos pegados en mi piel…

- Bien, toca lo que tú quieras – dijo agitado, sus labios escurriendo las gotitas que recorrían su piel - conóceme hasta saber que estas lista para que seamos uno solo – dijo recargándose contra la pared, completamente frente a mí.

Lo admire por algunos segundos... Edward tenía los ojos más hermosos que hubiera visto jamás... Ni siquiera el azul de las islas vírgenes se le podía comparar a aquel verde esmeralda... Me sentí tan indefensa, sentí que mi corazón estaba más vulnerable que mi cuerpo... Y yo estaba desnuda…

Sentí miedo y quise protegerlo a toda costa. "Toma lo que puedas... O nunca tendrás siquiera un trocito de este cielo" me dije a mi misma y en un beso casto, deposite mi confianza y mi amor en el… En un acto invisible a sus ojos, inmune para sus sentimientos.

Edward se recargo en la pared de la piscina y cerró los ojos, dándome lugar a explorar, comencé con mis manos sobre sus hombros. Creo que mustie un "te amo" con mis labios, no estoy muy segura. Baje por sus brazos, el soltó su agarre de mi cintura y dejo caer los brazos contra la pared. Toque su pecho, su abdomen... Su cadera... Esa parte de su cuerpo que había estado alucinando desde siempre, ahí donde se marcan las líneas… Apreté su trasero, para que negarlo, firme como lo imagine.

Baje por sus piernas cerrando los ojos, como tratando de prepararme para aquello, decidí seguir acariciando su cuerpo, el me apretó en un abrazo fuerte, provocando que su firme erección rozara contra mi pelvis, presa de mi excitación, me eleve un poco, provocando que nuestros sexos rozaran... De inmediato Edward abrió los ojos, y me dedico una mirada de pura lujuria e infinita necesidad... Hacia cuanto que no tenía sexo? No quería ni pensarlo.. Edward era un imán para las mujeres…

- Bella yo – dijo desviando la mirada, pasando la lengua por sus labios, excusándose... Se estaba disculpando por aquella excitación? No cariño.. Eso solo me provoca más...

Tome su cuello con mi mano y con determinación tome su sexo con mi otra mano, Edward ahogo un gemido, que acelero mi ritmo cardiaco, recargo la cabeza contra el muro, esta vez ganaría yo, me tomo unos segundos acostumbrarme a la textura, encontrar un ritmo, yo era muy inexperta en esto, y solo me guiaba por las respuestas corporales de mi primo. Le gustaba y lo estaba disfrutando con ganas.

Sin dejar de hacer lo anterior, comencé a dar mordisquitos leves en su cuello, en su barbilla, la barba apenas visible le daba un toque de masculinidad delicioso… Encaje mi rostro en su cuello, rozando su piel con desesperación, la fricción contra su barba era casi dolorosa, pero no menos excitante... Edward era un hombre… De pies a cabeza…

Si había algo que le recordase aquel primito de antes, desapareció por completo en ese momento, en el que Edward estaba a mi merced, dejando que yo alimentara su excitación, en un movimiento desesperado capturo mis labios en los suyos, en un beso frenético, en un beso que debía ser censurado...

- Bella – gimió mi nombre repetidas veces y yo sentí el glorioso poder que conferían las palpitaciones en su sexo… SI había algo más glorioso que perder la razón pro el, era llevar al mismísimo Edward a su orgasmo…

Seguí exhalando desesperada, ansiosa, deseosa de más… Me concentre en besar sus labios hinchados… Edward mascullaba entre dientes, yo solo escuchaba el chapoteo violento del agua, hasta que finalmente me tomo en sus brazos, eche mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras besaba el lunar en su nuca, me mantuvo abrazada por tanto tiempo que mi calor corporal aumento, provocando que el agua de la alberca se sintiera fría.

- Vamos adentro, te estas congelando – murmuro sin soltarme, mientras caminaba hacia la orilla de la piscina.

Edward me sentó sobre el borde de la piscina, sin lujuria alguna en su mirada, más bien con ternura, me envolvió en la toalla blanca y salió por la escalera de metal, cubriendo su hombría y posteriormente se la puso en la cintura y seco sus cabellos mojados con otra toalla.

Se acercó a mí y extendió su mano, dándome a entender que la tomara, yo hice lo propio y lo seguí, escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación, no encendió la luz, pero el reflejo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, era suficiente para ver sus expresiones.

- Solo para que te acostumbres – murmuro jalándome a la cama, "acostumbrarme" me costaría mi cordura cuando esta farsa terminara, aun así, fui débil, demasiado débil para resistirme. No había cosa en el mundo que él pudiera pedirme y yo me negara a hacer.

Me recosté en su brazo, abrazada a él.

- Pregunta todo lo que quieras saber – dijo con un suspiro, jugando con mi cabello – Sabes a lo que me refiero – mustio, diablos, eso tachaba la mitad de preguntas en mi lista.

- Uhm... Que es lo que más les gusta a los hombres Edward? Ya sabes, en cuanto a caricias y eso –

- Varia mucho, depende de cada quien, es como preguntarte que le gusta a las mujeres, en mi caso, me gusta que allá un poco de coqueteo, me gustan los besos en el cuello... Pero lo que más disfruto es saber que realmente excito a la contra parte – dijo deslizando suavemente sus dedos por mi piel...

- Suele durar mucho? Ya sabes – pregunte mordiendo mi labio inferior.

- Igual depende, en lo personal, yo puedo poner una buena pelea – dijo con una sonrisa jocosa, le di un codazo.

- Es diferente Edward? Crees que un hombre puede darse cuenta si ella es... uhm... Virgen? – pregunte escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

- Es probable… Tu si lo eres, cierto? – bromeo mirándome con fingida "indignación".

- Por supuesto que si – dije alzando la voz.

- Bella – se sentó en la cama, la toalla se levantó un poco – Sabes, por eso es que me gustaría que te lo pensaras bien antes de que tú y yo hagamos algo que puedas lamentar – dijo con una mueca de frustración.

- Crees que sería mejor si mi primera vez es con Jacob? – pregunte sentándome también.

- No dije eso – negó – No quiero que termines odiándome de nuevo, eso es todo, no quiero que en un futuro tu moral se vea afectada, no sé – titubeo.

- Dime una cosa Edward – dije nerviosa pero con voz firme – Te gusto? – pregunte refiriéndome al encuentro en la piscina, el me miró fijamente – Te gusta lo que ves? Te excita? – pregunte quitándome la toalla mojada, quedando completamente expuesta a el, sin nada mas que mis mechones sobre mi piel.

- Soy un hombre.. Y reacciono como tal – resoplo agitado.

- Bien, entonces deja tus hormonas correr, me ahorraras muchas... malas experiencias – menti haciendo referencia a que me meteria con mas de uno, haciéndole pensar que era calentura y nada mas…

- Esto esta jodidamente mal, y lo sabes – dijo colocándose sobre mí en un movimiento, rozando sus labios contra los mios, no pude reprimir una risita triunfante.

- Un trato es un trato – dije antes de besarlo de nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!

Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de Baby Be There, me gustaría advertir a los menores de edad que esta historia tiene contenido sexual y esta por ponerse violenta.

Espero sus comentarios..

Besitos Vampiricos.

Kyam Cullen!

**Capítulo 15**

_**Epov**_

**Los Angeles Central City**

_**Homicide 140% higher**_

_**Rape 439% higher**_

_**Robbery 693% higher**_

_**Aggraveted Assault 478%**_

_**De cualquier otro condado en Los Angeles California**_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que tuve la pelea con Alec, y a pesar de que había dedicado cada segundo de mi tiempo a buscar mas pistas que me llevaran a ella, seguía en el lugar de partida… Sin un nombre, sin un apellido…

Estacione el auto en el área permitida sobre el Blvd. Tome un carro de sitio y le indique la dirección a la que debía llevarme, el conductor me dejo dos cuadras antes de llegar diciendo que el simplemente no se pasaba por esa calle y que tuviera cuidado.

Sabia que seria peligroso, lo supe desde que me entregaron el archivo de Alec, el estaba metido en cosas turbias y fraudulentas. Y a pesar de que lo odiaba por la escoria que era, necesitaba información que solo el conocía.

Encendí un cigarro y acomode de nuevo la navaja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, me detuve en seco al escucha la música proveniente de los apartamentos multifamiliares de mala muerte en los que estaba a punto de meterme..

Tome mi radio y busque el numero de Bella en mis contactos… Nadie sabia que había venido a Los Angeles, si algo me pasaba, nadie sabría donde buscar… Sentí un vuelco en el corazón, y negué guardando de inmediato el teléfono. Yo no valía la pena, si no salía de esta, merecido lo tenia. No pondría en riesgo la vida de nadie por la mía, menos la de Bella.

Suspire inhalando mi ultima bocanada de nicotina, no seria la primera que desaparezco sin dejar si quiera una nota, era un mal nacido malagradecido, todos lo sabían…

Me revolví el cabello nervioso y entre en la dirección del reporte. La música hip hop sonaba tan fuerte que las ventanas vibraban violentamente, un olor peculiar inundaba los pasillos desgastados y llenos de graffiti, hierba.. Estaban fumando hierba.

Trate de ignorar el olor y me seguí buscando el numero de habitación, un par de hombres sin camiseta estaban al pie del marco de la puerta, a pesar de que su complexión era mas pequeña que la mia, sabia que podían lastimarme, saltaba la vista que estaban bajo el influjo de drogas, sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración jadeante me recordaron mantenerme bajo control.

- Alec – dije apretando la mandíbula, tratando de parecer lo mas tranquilo al respecto.

- Alec? – el hombre que llevaba tatuado el pecho me miro con sorna.

- No se de que hablas – dijo recargando la espalda desnuda y arañada contra la pared. Tome un fajo de dólares de mi bolsillo trasero y lo extendí hacia el, me dedico una mirada especulativa y me pidió que lo siguiera dentro de aquel muladar.

Era mucho peor ahí dentro, habría unas 40 personas dispersas en las habitaciones, fumando hierba, haciendo líneas y teniendo relaciones, trate de desviar mi vista de todo eso, me obligue a pensar en Bella. Yo tendría una buena vida, tendría algo que valiera la pena.. Tendría un titulo universitario como ella, solo era cuestión de tiempo..

Era fácil dejarse envolver en aquel deplorable ambiente, era difícil pensar en algo bueno estando rodeado de nada mas que de escoria de la sociedad. Los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron cuando pude ver la pistola que mi guía llevaba en la parte trasera de los pantalones bombachos, en que demonios me estaba metiendo… Peor aun, como podría salir.

- Yo, Alec – nos detuvimos en la penúltima habitación, tumbado en un sillón roído estaba Alec.

De inmediato se quito de encima a la mujer de largos cabellos rubios, quien se acomodo el vestido rojo y salio al segundo de que este le tronara los dedos.

- Lárgate Jane – dijo - Que hace un niño bonito como tu aquí? – río sirviéndose un poco de vino, aflojándose los tirantes del porta armas de pecho – No tienes idea de donde estas metido Edward – dijo palmeándome el rostro con fuerza.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que me tomaran por los hombros y Alec lanzara un puñetazo en mi cara.

- Quiero su nombre Alec, te lo advierto, no he venido solo – dije tratando de sonar firme, tratando de liberarme.

- Quien ha venido contigo Edward? Esa morena con la que vives? – apreté los puños al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar. Uno de los hombres me tomo por los cabellos y me pateo fuertemente en el estomago.

- No se de que hablas, quiero su nombre y apellido – dije desafiante, escupiendo la sangre en el piso.

- La morena de Cancún Edward, la que trabaja en el hotel – mi boca se seco de repente, y pude escuchar mis propias palpitaciones, el sudor resbalando por mi frente me provocaba ardor. Mierda, mierda.. No debí dejarla sola, no debí dejar sola a Bella, joder.

- Tenemos que sacar dinero de algún sitio, solo eso – dije tratando de restarle importancia – Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie y las mujeres, las mujeres se fían de lo que les hagas creer – dije venenosamente, saboreando el peculiar sabor metálico de mi sangre, y buscando la manera de salir de ahí.

- Necesitare dinero a cambio de lo que pides – dijo Alec, colocándose un anillo en la mano derecha, uno que ocupaba todos sus dedos – cada vez es mas difícil traer la mercancía y tenemos gustos que solventar – dijo antes de abofetearme de nuevo.

- Pelea como un hombre maldito cobarde – dije balbuceando, Alec sonrío y al instante me soltaron.

- Te di dinero, te di mucho dinero y no me diste nada – dije furioso, tosiendo cada vez mas fuerte.

- Bueno, aquí tienes una pista mas – dijo señalando su alrededor – ella se metió con gente peligrosa Edward y una vez que entras, no puedes salir –

- Esta viva aun? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta, tirado sobre mis rodillas.

- Muy viva Edward – río – veras, su cabeza tiene un precio, no eres el único buscándola –

- De que demonios estas hablando Alec? –

- Quiero todo el dinero que tienes en la cuenta en las islas Caimán, hasta el ultimo centavo de esos millones de euros – titubee, no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando Alec, el dinero que yo tenia estaba en el banco de America, y era poco menos de $100,000. Dólares. Los cuales había ganado a través de jugarlos en la bolsa.. Invirtiendo el dinero que hice en New York, cuando hice varios trabajos para el entonces jefe de Alec, No había sido dinero bien habido, pero lo necesitaba para encontrarla.

- Que obtengo a cambio – dije jugándomelas a por todo..

- Te diré exactamente como están las cosas y si te importa, puedes ir a buscarla, una vez que la encuentres, yo tendré mi dinero, o hago que partas de este mundo junto con ella –

- Es un trato – dije con desconfianza, Alec estaba diciendo que esperaría hasta al final por el dinero?.. Una oleada de miedo me recorrió la piel, de donde sacaba la absurda idea de que yo tenia una cuenta de euros..

- Y mas te vale que no trates de joderme – dijo pateándome de nuevo.

Con un gesto despectivo les pidió que nos dejaran solos, y me senté en la silla frente a la mesa llena de navajas y restos de cocaína.

- Ella ya no esta en el Centro de rehabilitación – dijo jugando ansiosamente con los dedos sobre la mesa, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, seguramente llevaba días metiéndose porquería y media – La capturaron en Chicago – carraspeo – Los Black P Stones –

- Quien? – dije limpiándome la sangre del rostro.

- Es una Street Gang, una banda muy poderosa – me deje caer sobre el respaldo, estaba totalmente jodido.

- Porque? – pregunte.

- Pudo haber estado metida en el negocio, quizás le debía algo de plata, o era la perra del líder – dijo retrocediendo justo cuando me abalance sobre el.

- Hijo de puta – grite lanzándolo a la pared, el solo sonrío.

- Everybody to the fucking ground! Todos al piso maldita sea! - ambos nos paralizamos en ese instante, los hombres de Alec entraron abruptamente, uno de ellos rompió la ventana con el brazo.

- Jane – grito Alec – maldita sea Jane! – los gritos solo alertaban que ya estaban aquí.

- Son los 18's Alec, hay que salir right now Yo! – Alec se giro a verme – No hay tiempo man, ya vámonos –

Los disparos sonaban desde el pasillo, yo me tendí por completo en el piso, detrás del mueble y escuche que los tres saltaban hacia la escalera de incendios. Permanecí en silencio, petrificado del miedo, aforrándome a mis recuerdos, pensé en Carlisle, en Esme.. Y en Bella, jamás me perdonaría irme de esa manera, todo lo que yo sabia hacer era lastimar a quienes estaban cerca de mi… Desee ser otra persona, desee no estar atrapado en mi cuerpo, me concentre en pensar como seria mi vida en la universidad, y la oportunidad de cortejarla a ella.. Por ahora, tenia que salir vivo de esta, tenia que volver asegurarme de que ella estuviera a salvo. Era mi culpa. Y si bien yo era un caso perdido, jamás me perdonaría que algo le hiciera daño, no a ella. No a ella suplique..

- They are gone Big Dog – los pasos retumbaban en la decadente habitación, me obligue a dejar de respirar para que no me encontraran – Se han ido ya, saltaron por la ventana –

- Everybody to the street! - grito uno de ellos – Y tu sígueme por el tejado – gruño.

Me quede observando el polvo cubrir mi propia sangre derramada en el piso de concreto, la cabeza me daba vueltas, por el susto, por los golpes, no lo se… Esto era muy parecido al infierno.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello,

Ok. Antes que nada una disculpa por el retraso, estaba metida de lleno con Endless Love pero estoy de vuelta.

Les explico, el capitulo anterior fue semanas despues de la piscina.

Y bueno, gracias por sus reviews, y .Cullen, yo siempre estoy abierta a hacer nuevas amistades.. Especialmente Amigas Fics, jeje.

.com (ya saben .com)

Espero su opinion.

Besitos Vampiricos

Kyam Cullen.

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Bpov**_

Las semanas se habian pasado rapidamente, el trabajo estaba un poco mas tranquilo, puesto que estabamos en temporada baja, incluso estaba laborando dos horas menos cada dia.

Seuia esperando con ansias qu me cambiaran de hotel, Mike era muy insistente y que decir nefasto. Pero lo que rondaba mi cabeza estab lejos de relacionarse con el trabajo.

Las dos semanas anteriores no habia podido estar con Edward, la primer semana tuve que quedarme porque nos hicieron auditoria, le llame para contarle y se lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad, cuando volvi a casa, me habia dejado la cena preparada.

La segunda semana el habia tenido que viajar a New York por algunos papeles, al parecer ya estaba por matricularse y necesitaba sus certificados. Senti un nudo en el estomago cuando me lo dijo en la cocina de la casa, acordamos que todo volveria como antes este fin de semana proximo. Recuerdo que por un instante habia creido que se acercaria a darme un beso de despedida, mas solo esbozo una sonrisa torcida y salio.

Habia seguido aplazando mi cita con Jake pues solo queria pasar tiempo en casa, el mayor tiempo para mantener vigilado a Edward. Admito que una parte de mi queria llamar a mi tio y pedirle ayuda, pero no queria que mi primo me odiara, mucho menos que se alejara. Seguia esperanzada en que algun dia confiara en mi. Y durante este tiempo todo parecia normal, quizas el realmente solo habia tenido una riña.

- Entonces quedamos para comer en la playa mañana? Bella? – Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Mañana es sabado – dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Oh.. Cierto, es dia del chico misterioso – sonrio Alice divertida.

- Que? – mustie nerviosa, caminando en direccion al auto.

- Oh vamos Bella, ya hemos deducido que se trata de un poyuelo – dijo Rosalie con una perfecta sonrisa.

- No se de que hablan – dije rodando los ojos.

- Sabemos que no es Jake, pero llegaremos al fondo de esto – dijo Alice colocando las bolsas en su auto, yo negue al tiempo que tomaba la llamada en mi radio.

- Isabella Marie Swan? –

- Ella es – dije frunciendo el ceño, nadie nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

- Habla Jack Mcphee, teniente encargado de la Division del Comité de Investigacion de la policia de Los Angeles, es urgente que hable con usted – mi quijada cayo hasta el suelo.

- Que sucede? – pregunto Alice, le hice una seña y de inmediato se quedo en silencio.

- Estoy segura que es una equivocacion, pero digame, puedo ayudarle en algo? – pregunte tratando de evadir el ruido de los autos.

- Podria presentarse en las oficinas del centro señorita? –

- Hay algun problema oficial? – pregunte todavia confundida.

- Es usted algo de Edward Swan? – se me helo la sangre y senti nauseas.

- Edward, si, por supuesto que si – dije atropelladamente – Se encuentra bien? Hay algun problema? – pregunto sin comprender absolutamente nada.

- El joven esta bajo arresto, puede salir pagando su fianza pero necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas a usted, puede presentarse? –

- Bajo arresto? – casi grite – Es el departamento de policia de Los Angeles, cierto? – dije reafirmandome aquella locura. – El esta bien? -

- Asi es srita. Swan, Westwood 601. El aun esta inconsciente pero si–

- Estare alla en un par de horas, debo tomar un vuelo – colgue el telefono con manos temblorosas.

- Bella, que ocurre – Rosalie me tomo por los hombros – Bella? –

- Edward esta arrestado – se cubrieron la boca en asombro – En Los Angeles – me recargue contra el auto y marque antes de decir mas nada – Mike, buenas tardes, necesito tomar la proxima semana libre, puedes meter un permiso vacacional? Esta todo bien, no te preocupes, debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos personales. Gracias –

- Que hace Edward en Los Angeles? – pregunto Alice removiendose las gafas de sol.

- No tengo la menor idea, ni siquiera sabia que habia salido de aquí, ayer en la noche lo vi y no me dijo absolutamente nada – dije apretando los dientes.

- Quieres que te llevemos al aeropuerto? – pregunto Rosalie.

- Si, pero primero debo pasar a casa por una maleta, no quiero ni pensar como debe estar – dije intentando no llorar.

Subimos al auto, agradeci que Alice pisara a fondo el acelerador, entraron conmigo y se encargaron de colocar mi ropa en la maleta mientras yo buscaba la de el. No nos tomo mas de 10 minutos, tome mis papeles y salimos corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

Logre conseguir un asiento en el siguiente vuelo, en solo 40 minutos. Las chicas permanecieron conmigo, me compraron un poco de café intentando que me tranquilizara un poco.

- Bella, cuanto piensas quedarte en Los Angeles? – pregunto Alice nerviosa.

- No lo se Alice, el tiempo que sea necesario, necesito que me ayudes con el trabajo – mustie.

- Por supuesto, no te preocupes – trato de sonreir.

- Bella, sabes en que esta metido Edward? – pregunto Rosalie mirandome fijamente.

- No tengo la mas remota idea – dije nerviosa – Pero algo anda mal, muy mal –

- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras – dijo Alice tomandome de la mano.

- Hace unas semanas volvio a casa, en muy mal estado, dijo que habia sido una riña con gente peligrosa – mustie – Y crei que todo estaba bien, lo estuve vigilando y todo parecia normal. Y ahora resulta que esta detenido en California – rei con sarcasmo.

- Bella y si llamas a tu tio? – Rosalie se mordio el labio.

- No puedo Rose, Estoy segura de que solo empeoraria las cosas – mustie asustada – Creo que voy a vomitar – dije separandome para tomar un poco de aire.

- Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Los Angeles California del vuelo 783 -

- Bella, llamanos en cuanto hayas hablado con el – dijo Alice poniendose en pie y dandome un fuerte abrazo.

- Debo irme, gracias –

- Bella – Rosalie me alcanzo luego de unos pasos y me abrazo – Bella, yo se lo que sientes por el – susurro, yo me tense - No te juzgo y lo sabes –

- No, yo – me derrumbe, las lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

- Bella, ayudalo, algo me dice que solo tu puedes ayudarlo – dijo suplicante – la forma en que te mira, yo se que el se hace parecer el fuerte pero confia en ti –

- Tu sabes algo Rose? –

- Emmet me conto que ha manejado mucho dinero, y que realizaba trabajos peligrosos en New York.. Lo siento –

- Es mejor que me vaya –

- Lo que necesites, ahí estaremos –

- Las quiero – dije antes de perderme en el enorme pasillo detrás del cristal.

Me sente en el asiento del pasillo, para salir corriendo del avion en cuanto aterrizara, llevaba unicamente la maleta y era ligera, no habia tenido que enviarla documentada, era de mano. Durante el vuelo tuve que refrenarme para no comerme las uñas, estaba preocupada por Edward.

Lo que mas me dolia en el alma era que se sintiera tan solo, como para no poder contarle a nadie lo que le ocurria, Edward era solitario, confiaba solo en el mismo y nada mas. Coloque mi radio en la maleta, para calmar mi impulso de llamar a mi tio.

Esperaba que con el dinero en mi tarjeta de credito y el efectivo que llevaba pudiera pagar la fianza, en mi adorado pais los asuntos legales eran costosos, tenia que poder pagarla, si tenia que dejarlo pasar la noche en aquel lugar, sin hablar con el, me volveria loca.

Tan rápido como el avión aterrizo me puse en pie, me apresure a salir del aeropuerto, ni siquiera me preocupe por mi seguridad, Charlie me inculco un protocolo muy estricto para cuando visitara ciudades grandes. Me lo pase por alto y cogi el primer taxi que se me cruzo por enfrente en la avenida, no me fije si era del aeropuerto, lo único que me importaba era llegar con el.

**LAPD**

**Division de investigación**

Me hicieron pasar al interior de una oficina bien decorada, con sillones de piel y cuadros con pinturas famosas, demasiado elegante para estar en las oficinas de la LAPD.

- Srita. Swan? – un hombre joven, mucho mas de lo que yo imaginaba, se levanto para recibirme en su oficina, acto seguido cerro la puerta.

- Si? – titube, estudiando al joven de cabellos negros y profundos ojos azules.

- Soy el teniente Jack Mcphee – me saludo de mano, con una expresión amistosa – por favor, tome asiento. Puedo ofrecerle una taza de te? –

- Estoy bien, gracias – dije sentándome en la orilla de la silla de piel.

- Podria permitirme su identificación? – frunci el ceño sin comprender pero de inmediato le extendi el documento.

- Isabella Marie Swan, muy bien. Con estos asuntos uno nunca sabe – se hundio de hombros – No qusieramos entregarlo a la gente equivocada –

- Teniente , que fue lo que paso? - pregunte acercándome al escritorio.

- Porfavor, llamame Jack. – resoplo – Puedo llamarte Bella? – yo asentí – Bella, encontramos a Edward Swan en la casa de reunión de una de las pandillas mas peligrosas del Estado – resople con angustia – tienes alguna idea de que estaba haciendo ahí? – yo negué – Puede salir bajo fianza sin importar lo que me digas – sonrio amablemente – no tengas miedo, estamos aquí para ayudarlos –

- No se que es lo que esta pasando, esta mañana estaba en Cancun y ahora no entiendo nada – dije pasándome las manos por el cabello.

- Te creo Bella, realmente creo que eres una persona honesta y sincera – mustio – Edward Swan se rehusa a decir cualquier cosa, dice que no recuerda nada- se puso en pie – Puedes pasar a pagar la fianza – yo me puse en pie – Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme – me extendió su tarjeta – Y ten muy presente esto, en lo que sea que este metido tu –

- Primo – carraspee.

- Es muy peligroso, una vez que te tienen en la mira es imposible salir vivo – dijo tomándome por los hombros – Llevatelo lejos de aquí. Las Gang Street harian un holocausto por el simple gusto de saborear el dolor, la agonía – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, a pesar de que era joven, la tristeza en sus ojos azules era profunda – Y no confies en el, algunas veces ya es demasiado tarde – mustio abriendo la puerta de cristal.

Cuando era niña crei que la sensación de caer en los juegos mecánicos te provocaba el peor dolor de estomago en el mundo. Me probe que era mentira, mientras caminaba a pagar la fianza, una sensación de vacio me invadio por dentro, sentí nauseas y comencé a sudar en frio, demasiado asustada para pensar.

Entregue el documento membretado a la recepcionista, quien lo sello luego de pasar mi trajeta y me indico que caminara por el pasillo, con el portero. Le extendi el papel y espere a que el hombre robusto volviera .. A que volviera con el.

- Niño bonito – grito – han pagado tu fianza – me parecio escuchar a Edward murmurar mi nombre, no estaba segura.

Segundos después apareció por la reja, luciendo mucho peor de lo que imagine, mucho mas magullado que la ultima vez. La ropa cubierta de polvo, los cabellos revueltos y rebeldes, y su hermoso rostro hinchado, sangre por su ropa y por su piel.

No me inmute en reprimir mis lagrimas, los ojos de mi primo estaba llenos de preguntas, al igual que los mios. Me abrazo por un instante y me obligo a salir de inmediato de aquel lugar.

- Taxi! – Edwrad cogio el primer carro de sitio que encontró, quitándome la maleta y haciéndome subir primero, le dio indicaciones de llegar a un hotel, permacio callado durante el trayecto, que no fue muy largo.

Bajamos en el Four Seasons del centro, una vez en el lobby, estaba a punto de sacar mis tarjetas cuando vi que el ya estaba firmando el baucher, lo mire con complejidad. Una pregunta mas de mi lista, de donde sacaba dinero…

- Bienvenido de vuelta joven Swan - sonrio la recepcionista.

- Que tengas buena noche Sophia – la rubia sonrio del otro lado del mueble – Buena Noche srita –

- Gracias – masculle siguiendo a Edward escaleras arriba, hasta la habitación **546.**

- Edward – mustie, el se llevo el dedo índice a los labios y deslizo la tarjeta por la puerta, dejo la maleta sobre la cama y se volvió hacia mi. Con una expresion de derrota.

- Dios Edward – lo abrace – Hagamos algo, vamos a curarte esas heridas y durmamos un poco, mañana lo hablaremos – sus ojos verdes estaban mirando ningun punto en particular, asintio y caminamos hasta el cuarto de baño.

Abri la llave de la regadera y deje que el agua corriera. Cuando estuvo caliente, me acerque el y comence a quitarle la ropa. La habitacion se envolvio en vapor, Edward permanecio en silencio y sin protestar, me dolia en el alma, ver que no tenia fuerzas ni animos.

Se saco los zapatos y los jeans de mezclilla, no comprendia absolutamente nada, Edward era tan hermoso que era un crimen creer que estuviera metido en esa clase de problemas, tenia tanta clase como tio Carlisle y era el tipico chico atractivo que es el popular de la escuela… No esto..

Me miro a los ojos y senti un escalofrio recorrer mi piel. La atmosfera no era sexosa, como las ultimas ocasiones, se podia percibir que el ambiente estaba cargado de emociones.. Edward se acerco tanto que nuestras frentes se tocaban. Paso saliva y comenzo a desabotonar mi blusa con manos temborosas, yo me congele por completo.

- Edward – mustie nerviosa. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los mios, provocando que me estremeciera, habia lujuria, deseo pero sobre todo dolor…

Dejo caer mi ropa junto a la suya y me llevo hasta la tina color marfil, el agua apenas cubria la mitad de la misma, me coloco bajo la llave y comenzo a jugar con mi cabello, sin una respuesta, sin una razon…

Mis manos mojadas acariciaron su rostro, limpiando por completo la sangre, Edward gimio por lo bajo, y cada celula en mi piel respondio ante su agonia. Peine sus cabellos hacia atrás, como si no fueran tan rebeldes como el, cayendo de nuevo en su frente, mantuvo los ojos cerrados unos instates. Mis manos inseguras acariciaban su piel, su apenas visible barba y sus heridas.

- Estas lista? – pregunto rozando sus labios con los mios, mientras el agua caliente resbalaba entre nuestros cuerpos – Se que yo lo estoy – susurro acariciando mi espalda. Mi corazon se detuvo.

Comenzo a trazar un camino de besos por mi cuello, enrelazando sus dedos con los mios. De una manera gentil y suave. Tomo un poco de jabon y lo paso por mi cuello, deslizando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos..

Yo hice lo propio, acariciando cariñosamente su cuepro en el proceso, por unos instantes me parecio ver cierta inocencia en sus ojos.. Sonrio cuando enajbone su cabello, dejando que el agua se llevara la espuma.

Me beso al tiempo que me envolvia en una enorme y calientita toalla blanca, el procedio a hacer lo mismo y salimos a sentarmos sobre la cama, comenzo a secar mi cabello con una toalla mas pequeña, acariciando mi cuello y mis hombros.

Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me beso con pasion, saboreando cada recoveco de mi boca, dejando mis labios hinchados y ardientes. Me quito la toalla y la lanzo al piso, junto con la suya. Oh Dios.. Oh Dios.. Lo va a hacer.. pense dejando que tomara control total sobre la situacion.

Se coloco de rodillas en la cama, con mi cuerpo preso bajo el suyo, estaba ansiosa, estaba excitada. Pero sobre todo estaba asustada de las consecuencias que esto podria tener para mi.. Haciendo caso omiso a mi conciencia y a mi instinto de supervivencia, me aferre a su hombros suaves, devore con ganas las pequitas en su piel y fui consciente de nuestras respiraciones agitadas cuando lo escuche jadear en mi oido.

- Prometeme que te iras mañana y volveras a Forks – dijo besando mis parpados, yo me congele.

Lo empuje por el pecho, hasta que cayo sentado en la cama. Era increible que tuviese a Edward en mi cama, dispuesto a tomarme y que de un segundo a otro fuera lo ultimo que me cruzara por la mente. Crei que podia mantenerlo fisico y nada mas, crei que no corria riesgos si no me entregaba a el.. Que equivocada estaba, el queria darme lo que yo exigia para que saliera de su vida.. No era consciente de que el se habia convertido en mi razon de ser, yo no queria hechar un polvo y darle la espalda, preferia mil veces esperar a su lado, por la promesa de algo mejor, de que me correspondiera.

- No puedo creer que estes dispuesto a cogerme para que me vaya sin reproches – dije con frialdad, de inmediato se puso de pie y me tomo de las manos, con una mirada de confusion.

- Yo no diria eso, no asi – murmuro apretando la quijada.

- Dime que es mentira, que no estabas dispuesto a acostarte conmigo para que me fuera – dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello revuelto, no me importaba cubrir mi desnudez, no me importaba un comino…

- No es asi Bella, yo – se quedo callado.

- De verdad crees que he venido solo a eso Edward – lo empuje por el pecho – Mirame, maldita sea, de verdad eso crees – tomo mis manos temblorosas.

- Si pudiera decirlo, seria a ti – dijo besando mi frente, con los parpados apretados.

- Y una mierda Edward – dije tomando mi ropa y vistiendome, el hizo lo mismo.

- Necesito que mañana temprano tomes el primer vuelo a Forks y no regreses a Cancun, mucho menos aquí – me extendio una tarjeta de credito mientras se abotonaba los jeans, yo sentí las gruesas lagrimas derramarse por mis mejillas y caer sobre mi pecho, el me miro lleno de vergüenza y carraspeo – Porfavor – me tomo de las manos.

- Eso es todo? – gemi golpeándolo en el pecho – Eso es todo maldita sea! –

- Bella por favor –

- Tomo un jodido vuelo a otro estado, me interroga la policía, la policía EDWRAD! – dije histérica – Pago una fianza para que te dejen salir de prisión y se supone que me conforme con dejarte luciendo como mierda en un hotel y me vaya a casa con mi padre? – dije llorando – En un hotel donde además te conocen? Que mierda esta pasando Edward! QUE JODIDOS ESTA OCURRIENDO – dije pasándome la mano por los cabellos revueltos.

- No es asunto tuyo, no puedo, No.. – negó golpeando la puerta.

- Necesito saber lo que ocurre – dije respirando pesadamente, Edward lanzo el florero contra la pared contraria, furioso, impotente.

- Soy peligroso Bella, y tienes que alejarte de mi lo mas pronto que puedas – dijo temblando.

- No lo eres – dije sorbiendo mis lagrimas – Crees que estas solo y no es verdad – me acerque lentamente a el.

- No entiendes NADA! – gruño entre lagrimas – No puedo cambiar, soy una mentiroso, no soy nadie, no valgo la pena – sus lagrimas comenzaban a borrar el trazo de la sangre en su piel - No lo entiendes – dijo mirándome con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas – No puedo permitir que nada te pase, estoy metido en un problema y no voy a parar hasta encontrar lo que busco –

- Que es tan importante para soportar el dolor, la angustia y arriesgar tu vida – pregunte abrazandolo con fuerza.

- Mientras menos sepas, será mejor – sollozo besando mi cuello.

- No voy a irme en ningún jodido avión Edward – dije con firmeza.

- Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil – me abrazo.

- Somos amigos, somos familia y no voy a dejarte solo – dije mirándolo fijamente.

- Tienes que irte – me tomo por los hombros – No puedo arrastrarte conmigo, mi vida esta jodida Isabella, no podria vivir sabiendo que te arrastre conmigo – dijo sollozando - Si te quedas, tu vida corre peligro – dijo con pesar – No esta a discusión –

- Si no dejas que me quede, llamare a Carlisle y a Charlie – dije desesperada, era un golpe muy bajo, lo sabia.

- No lo haras –

- Ponme a prueba, de verdad crees que voy a largarme para que una de esas Gang Street te haga algo? – dije fuerte – Crees que podre siquiera dormir pensando que estas tirado en un maldito callejon – espete – Y si no empiezas a hablar ahora mismo llamare a tu padre – busque mi radio entre mis cosas.

- No te atrevas – dijo intentando quitarmelo a la fuerza. Abri el telefono buscando en mis contactos, cuando el me lo arrebato de las manos, repegandome contra la pared.

- Dame mis cosas y sueltame de una maldita vez – dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, con mi rostro bañado en lagrimas.

- No vas a llamar a nadie – soplo su aliento en mis labios, al tiempo que alzaba la voz.

- Entonces voy a quedarme, no me digas nada si no quieres, no me importa pero voy donde tu vayas – dije todavia forcejeando.

- Mierda Bella, vete porfavor – dijo antes de besarme con furia y desesperacion – Vete pequeña – senti sus lagrimas resbalar sobre mi piel – No quiero que salgas lastimada – sus labios temblorosos acariciaban los mios.

- Y si para mi vale la pena correr el riesgo Edward? – dije entre jadeos – Y si para mi vale la pena quedarme contigo pase lo que pase – nuestras miradas incomprendidas se encontraron, pase mis dedos por sus cabellos cobrizos – No me importa lo que pienses de esto, y una mierda si te crees que no vales la pena, voy a ayudarte a salir de esto – atrapo mis labios en un beso apasionado…

Llenandome con mas dudas e incertidumbre, no era nuestro sagrado sabado y nuestro trato carecia de cualquier importancia en este instante, aun asi, Edward me besaba sin intencion de detenerse.. Me obligue a dejar de pensar.. Ya era demasiado tarde..

- Desearia tener esa determinacion – dijo abrazandome contra su pecho – Desearia tener la fuerza para obligarte a salir de aquí – dijo con voz ronca – soy egoista, demasiado – rio a medias – Y Dios sabe que me ire al infierno por ello – los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron..


	17. Chapter 17

**Una enorme disculpa por el retraso.. Oops… Pero bueno, aquí esta mi obsequio de San Valentín para ustedes! Las mejores lectoras del mundo!.. **

**Gracias por seguir con esta historia a pesar de sus publicaciones intermitentes.**

**Ps. Cupido, podrías darme unas cuantas flechas a prueba de vampiros?**

**Besitos vampiricos!**

**Kyam Cullen!**

**Chapter 17**

_**Epov**_

Me removí ansioso sobre la cama, Bella seguía dormida en mis brazos. Repegue mi frente contra la suya luego de cubrirla de nuevo con las cobijas. Cerré los ojos tratando de despejar mi mente.

_**_Flash Back_**_

_**New York**_

Mi padre había dado con mi paradero luego de haber huido de casa un año atrás. Una noche cuando regrese a mi apartamento frente a Central Park, lo encontré esperando en el tercer piso del edificio. Recargado contra la puerta de mi apartamento, con notable ansiedad.

- Edward, no – levanto las manos sin perder el contacto visual, pidiéndome que no huyera en ese instante – No te vayas – mustio con voz ronca, el agotamiento era visible en su rostro, me maldije sabiéndome culpable.

- Como me encontraste? – pregunte nervioso.

- El doctor Spaulding es un viejo amigo – resople, sabia que no debí atenderme en un hospital – Me llamo antes de darte de alta del hospital la semana pasada –

- Eso no va contra sus éticas? Dar información de un paciente –

- Pudiste haber muerto si no llegabas a un hospital a tiempo – dijo con dolor – Por Dios Santo Edward, golpes tan severos y apuñalado? -

- Lo siento Carlisle – mustie bajando la mirada – Lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero no pienso volver – dije lleno de vergüenza.

- Carlisle? – pregunto en voz alta, lo siguiente que sentí fueron aquellos brazos familiares alrededor de mi – Soy tu padre Edward – sollozo.

Era la primera vez que me sentía seguro desde que había dejado mi hogar en Forks, la debilidad no tenia lugar en mi vida, pero era tan reconfortante verlo después de todo este tiempo, una persona sin intenciones escondidas, una persona con sentimientos auténticos hacia mi.

- Vuelve a casa hijo, vuelve por favor - yo negué y me separe abruptamente de el.

- No puedo papa –

- No quieres? – pregunto con dolor.

- No, es así, yo – pase saliva pesadamente – He cometido errores y estoy metido en muchos problemas – arrastre la voz.

- Edward – mi padre tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – Eres mi hijo y no importa que tan grave sea, no voy a descansar hasta tenerte a salvo de nuevo – dijo mirando de reojo la cicatriz sobre mi mejilla.

- No entiendes – dije alterado – No puedo hacerlo –

- Yo tampoco voy a cambiar de opinión – dijo con decisión en su voz.

- No puedes obligarme – dije retrocediendo, mas para evitar lastimarlo que por temor, mi padre no podía ver que yo no era el mismo de antes, que las vivencias me habían convertido en otra persona y que de aquel hijo que una vez tuvo, no quedaba absolutamente nada.

- Volverás a casa y veras a tu madre – cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme – ella no tiene porque saber lo que sea que esta ocurriendo – carraspeo – yo te ayudare a salir de esto, volverás a la universidad – lo mire con ingenuidad, la universidad? Cierto, los chicos de mi edad debían estar en fraternidades y fiestas, negué de nuevo – He pensado estos días y creo que lo mas sano para ti es que vayas fuera de Forks, donde no te sientas atrapado – bajo la mirada, quise decirle que nunca me había sentido atrapado en casa, todos mis recuerdos entonces eran memorables, mas fui un cobarde y le deje creer su mentira – Iras al extranjero, un desliz de tu parte y te tendré de vuelta en Forks – dijo acercándose – Odio tener que portarme así contigo Edward pero no voy a perder a mi hijo de nuevo –

- Como piensas vigilarme? – dije con sarcasmo, antes de escuchar pasos detrás mío, me gire y vi dos enfermeros acercándose a mi, antes de poder hacer algún movimiento sentí la fría aguja en mi brazo.

- Lo siento hijo -

- Lo se todo – dije forcejeando al tiempo que mi vista se nublaba.

- Iras con Bella, y se que poco a poco volverás a casa – dijo antes de que todo se oscureciera a mi alrededor.

_**_Fin Flashback_**_

_**Presente**_

Deslice mis dedos por su cabello, no me había sentido seguro en tanto tiempo, no me había sentido mas aterrorizado jamás, era acaso eso posible?.. Aun así sabia que todo esto era una locura, y me aterraba pensar en el desenlace. Mi padre estaría tan defraudado de saber lo que ocurría, me repudiaría si supiera que había arrastrado a Bella conmigo, aunque no mas de lo que yo me repudiaba a mi mismo.

Todo conmigo era una mentira tras otra, pero cuando se trataba de Bella, yo era una completa blasfemia. Y ella aun seguía intentando encontrar lo mejor de mi, aforrándose inocentemente por una noble causa.. Nobleza…. Como quisiera tener una pizca de ello.

Creí que volviendo con Bella podría cambiar para bien, que podría dejar esta vida de embustes y mentiras, que podía ser yo mismo… No había rebatido mas con mi padre, había hecho todo lo que me había pedido, al pie de la letra, y estaba en la mejor de las disposiciones para cambiar.. Yo no quería ser lo que era.

_**_Flashback_**_

Durante el vuelo a Cancún había estado de lo mas ansioso, cambiando constantemente las canciones en mi ipod.

Seguía repitiéndome a mi mismo que quizás había estado buscando una verdad que simplemente no existía, una verdad que no debía ser encontrada y que quizás lo mejor para mi era tratar de unir las piezas de la vida que una vez tuve. Y que finalmente si no tenia permitido acercarme a ella de ese modo, tendría que aprender a lidiar con ello, dejar mis sentimientos de lado.

Hacia mucho tiempo que había visto a mi prima por ultima vez, luego de que me fui de Forks simplemente me olvide por completo de la vida que solía llevar. La extrañaba, por mas razones de las que me hubiese querido admitir.. Pero me había obligado a olvidarlo todo..

Luego del recibimiento hostil por parte de Bella, me había encerrado en mi habitación, haciendo memoria de las ultimas vivencias que habíamos tenido… Hasta que recordé la discusión que tuvimos la ultima vez en la finca, cuando se dejo besar por el idiota de Mike Arangano, estaba harto de tener que quitarle de encima a todo el complejo estudiantil, simplemente era nato en mi, mi amor fraternal hacia ella era fuerte y que decir mis celos, en aquel entonces consideraba a Emmet mi único amigo leal, pues era el único que no había intentado propasarse con mi prima… A quien siempre adore de sobre manera.. Siempre… Ella había sido una parte importante de mi huida a New York en busca de la verdad, una parte vital.

Espere que la mañana siguiente las cosas fluyeran mejor… Me levante temprano y decidí preparar algo para desayunar.

- Te importaría ponerte algo de ropa encima? – no pude evitar sonreír cuando escuche la voz de gatita enfadada de Bella, era igual de adorable que antes.

- Porque prima? Te deslumbro? – intente bromear con ella.

- En tus sueños mas húmedos primo – una sensación extraña invadió mi abdomen, de acuerdo, su vocabulario era mas amplio… De acuerdo, ya no era una adolescente..

- Mh.. Me pregunto si en verdad te desagrada tanto esta situación – mustie recordando lo bien que solíamos llevarnos antes – Bella, vivimos juntos y no podemos ignorarnos todo el tiempo – dije sentándome frente a ella.

- Y un demonio Edward Swan, claro que puedo – me puse en pie y me coloque la camiseta, nunca en los días de mi vida ella se había sentido incomoda si yo deambulaba con el pecho descubierto.

- Y un demonio Isabella, eso no es lo que yo quiero, no puedo creer que después de todos estos anos sigas enfadada por una niñería – dije con angustia.

- Bien, el hecho de que Charlie me tenga en este maldito arresto domiciliario es prueba del daño que causaste! – dijo cruzándose de brazos – y no me importa lo que quieras -

- Te ves increíblemente sexy cuando esta enfadada – dije divertido, era inevitable sacar mi sentido del humor con ella, era natural ser quien yo era en verdad.. Esquive la caja de cereal que acababa de lanzarme..

- No lo entiendes, cierto?.. Tan pronto consiga un trabajo me iré de aquí – "No lo hagas" pensé.

- No puedes hacerlo y lo sabes, Charlie te arrastraría de regreso a Forks – dije nervioso.

- Te odio – dijo antes de empujarme por el pecho, la sensación que recorrió mi piel y mi abdomen me asusto, sabia que no lo decía en serio, aun así fue doloroso.

- No seas ilusa Bella y mejor acepta la situación – dije apretando la mandíbula.

- Bien, quizás deba llamar a tu padre -

- Negare todo lo que digas –

- Quizás tengas ventaja con Charlie pero sabes perfectamente que Carlisle me creerá mucho mas que a su propio hijo – fue imposible ocultar el dolor en mi interior, yo no merecía la confianza de nadie.. De inmediato baje la mirada.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – mustie – Lo haremos a tu manera, Regla numero treinta y dos, vestir como monjes en este calor tropical – aquella extraña sensación me invadió de nuevo cuando observe su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.. La ropa ceñida a su cuerpo, dejando sus piernas totalmente expuestas. Bella era el ser mas perfecto que había visto jamás… Tal como recordaba..

Cuando salio de la cocina mi radio comenzó a sonar, no me entusiasmaba llevar un móvil conmigo, pero era un requerimiento de mi padre.

- Adelante-

- Edward – reconocí la voz al instante.

- Alec – resople dejando caer mi peso sobre la silla, no, yo jamás podría escapar de esta vida.

_**_Fin Flashback_**_

_**Presente**_

Me zafe de su abrazo y me incorpore, ordene un desayuno para compartir y me senté en el sillón del lobby de la habitación, esperando que despertara, lo ultimo que quería era que despertara en mis brazos, no quería que tomara una impresión incorrecta, no quería que las cosas se tornasen mas complicadas de o que ya eran..

Ahora el plan seria reivindicarme, si es que me era posible, pero antes debía encontrarla, debía encontrarla para calmar la angustia y el dolor en mi corazón.

Escuche que Bella murmuro algo entre sueños, me obligue a permanecer en mi sitio, solamente alguien como yo podía tratarla de esa manera, solamente alguien como yo podía crear algo tan retorcido como lo que había entre nosotros ahora.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Bpov

_- No te vayas de mi lado – susurro su voz atercioelada._

_- Tengo miedo de quedarme.. Mi corazon duele Edward.. mi corazon duele primo – dije intentando zafare de sus brazos._

_- Eres todo lo que tengo – suplico – Y te amo –_

En ese momento me di cuenta que todo era un sueño… Me removi ansiosa en la cama y desperté de golpe… Edward no estaba a mi lado, me levante abruptamente y lo encontré sentado en el sillón de la habitación, dándome la espalda.

- Edward? Primo? Estas bien? – dije exaltada aun.

- Hola – sonrió – Ven, he ordenado el desayuno, hot cakes y omelet con tocino, tu favorito – dijo con un humor diferente al de ayer.

- Gracias? –

- Supongo que no haz cambiado de opinión respecto a volver a Forks, cierto? – dijo con esperanza.

- No Edward – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco al tiempo que tomaba los cubiertos.

- Tenia que saber – mustio, no se había molestado en acomodar su cabello y eso me torturaba de sobre manera.. Apreté las piernas y trate de comer un bocado.. – No puedo decírtelo todo – suspire – Pero debes al menos saber el daño que corres quedándote conmigo – deje el plato de lado y bebí un sorbo de jugo de naranja – Yo.. yo nunca me fui a estudiar a New York Bella, yo huí de casa –

- Tu que? – me paralice por completo.

- Tuve que huir de casa – mustio – Algo ocurrió y tuve que salir a hacerme cargo de ello –

- Que ocurrió? – dije alterada, ahora me sentía como la peor persona en el mundo.. Mi primo, mi confidente, el que había sido mi mejor amigo y mi amor secreto había huido de casa y yo nunca lo supe…..¡Que clase de amiga era yo..? - Pero mis tíos nunca dijeron nada – grite – nunca dijeron eso! Edward yo creí que te habías ido esos años a pasar tu universidad y yo – "no puedes imaginar lo que sufrí al saber que me dejabas atrás" apreté los puños con frustración…

- Esme no quería hablar al respecto, creía que cualquiera de esos días yo simplemente volvería, y tu creíste que lo pasaba en grande – susurro – Y que el distanciamiento era por desinterés – no pude esconder la tristeza en mis ojos – No Bella, no me olvide de nuestra amistad, no te lance al olvido como tu crees, tuve que irme… –

- Dios – me deje caer en el sillón, con los codos sobre mis rodillas… El sufría, Dios, hacia tanto que sufría…

- Papá me encontró y volví a casa, a la fuerza.. Por eso es que me envió contigo, porque creyó de algún modo que así no me iría de nuevo, que tu podrías mantenerme cuerdo –

- Que equivocado estaba mi tío – dije con tristeza.

- Equivocado? –

- Tuve que venir tras de ti a California Edward, no se porque razón creyó que yo te haría cambiar de opinión - cerré los ojos mientras los sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi pecho.

- Porque sabe lo mucho que me importas – dijo pausadamente, como si fuera una confesión para si mismo, mi corazón latió desbocado - Sabe que podría irme de cualquier lugar sin mirar atrás dos veces pero sabe que jamás podría dejarte indefensa – sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma peculiar.

- Edward – lo mire fijamente – Estuviste a punto de acostarte conmigo para que me fuera de tu vida – dije casi en un susurro, con todo el coraje reflejado en mis palabras.

- No lo entiendes – dijo sonriendo con melancolía, las facciones en su rostro era un puzzle imposible para mi.

- No lo niegues – dije dolorosamente para empujarlo por el pecho.

- Bella – dije tratando de detenerme, hasta que me apreso bajo su cuerpo – Si quisiera que salieras de mi vida me hubiera ido mientras dormías, hubiera huido de Cancún desdel primer día, crees que me dominas con tus caprichos y por temor a que le digas a mi padre algo que el ya sospecha? - dijo con su respiración agitada contra su piel.

- Nada tiene sentido – dije nerviosa, intentando zafarme de mis brazos. "Aléjate Bella" grito mi mente "Aléjate antes de que hagas una tontería"..

- No quiero dejarte de nuevo – gruño – No quiero que te vayas de mi lado – mi corazón dio un vuelco, sabia que Edward me necesitaba, sabia que mi primo me tenia afecto..

- Yo tampoco – dije con suficiencia, nos sentamos debidamente y nos tomo algunos segundos recuperar el aliento.

- Siento mucho no haber estado para ti cuando tuviste que irte – tome su mano con ternura.

- Casualmente coincidió con la tarde en que peleamos porque el idiota de Mike Arangano te beso – resoplo, yo me hundí de hombros, tome un trozo de tocino y le compartí la mitad – Me mantuve en New York haciendo trabajos ilegales – carraspeé – Ahí conocí a la persona que me ha estado dando información sobre ella.. – me quede inmóvil.. ella? – El dinero que gane se lo di a cambio de encontrarla, mas no he podido hacerlo.. El esta metido en una GangStreet.. Vine aquí a buscarlo, pero todo acabo en una pelea , y ahora estoy desde cero… -

- Vaya, en verdad me dices solo básico, no? – dije inquieta,"mierda, mierda" Podría ser que mi primo estuviese en busca de alguna exnovia y yo metida en el embrollo, seria genial cuando la encontrásemos y volviéramos los tres a casa, no?.. Pensé con sarcasmo, con mucho miedo..

- Pude morir ese día Bella, ellos no titubearan por nadie, por eso quiero que sepas como son las cosas, no voy a detenerme hasta que la encuentre – me tomo de la mano – Y aunque lo ultimo que quiero es que te vayas, entenderé si quieres hacerlo – suspire, que mas daban sus motivos, mi amor era incondicional.. Y le acompañaría siempre..

- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo si quiera pensar en estar sin ti – dije sin verlo a los ojos, apenas rozando torpemente sus dedos con los míos – Quizás todo sea culpa de haber sido roomies – trate de sonreír.

- Quizás sea eso tontita – dijo atrayéndome a su mi pecho, depositando un beso en mi frente.

- Y ahora que haremos? - pregunte devorando el desayuno.

- Debo regresar al callejón – tomo un sorbo de juego de naranja.

- Al callejón donde te atrapo la policía? - pregunte nerviosa.

- Es un riesgo que debo correr Bella y es mejor que me esperes en el hotel -

- Tengo suficiente dinero en el banco para pagar dos fianzas - bromee y el me miro con angustia - Andando -

Rápidamente me puse en pie y camine al tocador del baño. Me quite los aretes y utilice la punta para quitarme la esclava de oro, Edward extendió su mano derecha hacia mi, para que le quitara la suya. Por unos segundos no pude quitar la vista, su placa estaba grabada "Edward Swan" al igual que la mía "Isabella M Swan", era una tradición en nuestra familia, mi padre y mi tío también llevaban una.

_**Flashback**_

Había sido en extremo complicado escapar de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Mis dulces 16. Mi madre había puesto el grito en el cielo. Gracias a Dios mi padre la obligo a cancelar las invitaciones y a devolver el vestido de princesa que compro en el centro comercial, aun así no me pude escapar de una cena familiar para celebrar mi "nueva etapa". Y no puedo escapar de ponerme un vestido… A

- Bien Bella, quiero felicitarte por convertirte en una señorita - quise meterme debajo de la mesa cuando Charlie comenzó su discurso en el enorme comedor de la casa de los abuelos.

- Papa - repase las miradas de los presentes con vergüenza, Tío Carlisle, Tía Esme, mis abuelos, mi madre, Emmet el amigo de Edward, Rosalie mi mejor amiga y el buen amigo Billy Black y su esposa.

- Bells, ya se que no eres fanática de las fiesta y menos de los obsequios pero es tradición en la familia Swan - dijo entregándome una cajita roja - Mi padre me obsequio una igual cuando cumplí tu edad, una a mi y otra a mi hermano - tío Carlisle sonrió levantando su copa.

- Oh Papa, es hermosa - sonreí tomando la esclava de oro en mis manos - Gracias - lo abrace.

- Te quiero hija - yo le respondí de igual manera.

Espere con ansias que terminara la cena, cuando los adultos comenzaron a hablar sobre política me escabullí con Rosalie al jardín, aunque muy a mi pesar ella tenia que irse de vuelta a casa.

- Traidora! - la empuje - me abandonas en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños -

- Bella Swan, o quieres festejarlo o no - dijo con las manos en las caderas.

- De acuerdo pero mas te vale que vengas a verme mañana temprano -

- Si - me abrazo - Disfruta tu fiesta - yo solo rodé los ojos.

Regrese a la cocina de los abuelos, tome un poco de licor y me prepare una piña colada muy cargada, luego salí a hurtadillas al jardín y me senté en una de las banquitas, completamente alejada de la música, y de las platicas de adultos... Levante la vista al cielo, las estrellas brillaban como nunca, supongo que era lo que me gustaba de la finca de mis abuelos, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y se podía escapar perfectamente de todo..

- Con que ahí estas -

- Ah! - salte en mi lugar cuando escuche su voz.

- Lo siento - sonrío mi primo acercándose a la banquita y sentándose a mi lado.

- Tonto! - le golpee el hombro cariñosamente.

- Puedo sentarme? - pregunto con ternura, yo desvié la mirada de su cabello revuelto, hasta el segundo botón abierto de su camisa negra y seguí hasta mis manos.

- Ya estas sentado - sonreí hundiéndome de hombros.

- Que estas tomando? - pregunto tomando la copa de mis manos.

- Piña colada - tomo un sorbo y me lo devolvió, al tiempo que lamia su labio inferior.

- Ok pequeña, eso es licor con un toque de piña - dijo negando juguetonamente - Demasiado para ti - suspiro.

- Edward? – pregunte mirando las estrellas - Alguna vez sentiste miedo? –

- Miedo? – pregunto colocando sus manos sobre la banquita, con la vista fija en el cielo azul.

- A crecer.. A no saber que es lo que quieres ser cuando seas.. mayor – pregunte sintiéndome una niñita.

- Ay prima – tomo de la mano y me miro a los ojos – No tengas miedo de crecer, es algo natural, poco a poco sabrás que es lo que quieres en la vida – sonrió.

- No se primo, tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder – fruncí el ceño.

- Eres una chica inteligente – sonrió bajando la mirada – además yo estaré a tu lado por si te sales del camino – dijo con aquella sonrisa en los labios, aquella sonrisa que hacia que mi corazón se derritiera.

- Lo prometes? – pregunte con esperanza, como si el hecho de que lo hiciera fuera una garantía de que se quedaría siempre a mi lado.

- Es una promesa – dijo tomando mi mano y besando mis nudillos, nos miramos a los ojos y creo que el nerviosismo nos atrapó a los dos porque rápidamente contorneo mi brazalete.

- Es casi como el mío – dijo colocando su muñeca contra la mía, ambas esclavas juntas – la tuya tiene pequeñas rosas en los eslabones, es femenina, como tu – sonrió, yo baje la mirada para que el no viera mis mejillas arder. Mis manos estaban cubiertas en sudor – Te apetece ver una película en el cuarto de huéspedes? – pregunto poniéndose en pie, seguramente se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo..

- Suena mejor que la fiesta – sonreí y camine a su lado.

- Bella – se detuvo en seco – Puedo darte tu abrazo de cumpleaños? – dijo mirando fijamente el suelo.

- Eres mi mejor amigo Edward, no solo mi primo, iba a patearte si no lo hacías – dije con una sonrisa.

- Felices 16 bonita – dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos, automáticamente mis manos se congelaron en su espalda ancha, su aroma inundo mis sentidos por completo, Agh.. Mi primo usaba una colonia enloquecedoramente deliciosa.. Era patético que incluso el contacto con su ropa hiciera que me temblaran las rodillas.. No se si fue alucinación pero para mi, aquel abrazo duro varios minutos. Aunque no lo suficiente.. – Te quiero prima – susurro en mi oído.. Y como dolió…

- Yo también Edward.. Yo también – suspire.

- Vamos hay un enorme regalo esperando para ti – dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome dentro.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

- Estas bien? – pregunto Edward quitándose el reloj Náutica de mano.

- Solo recordaba – sonreí.

- La fiesta de cumpleaños en la finca – susurro antes de dejar el elegante reloj sobre el tocador de mármol, viéndome de reojo en el espejo, yo baje la mirada, avergonzada.

- Lo recuerdas? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo recuerdo todo – susurro y me tomo de la mano – Vamos – caminamos fuera de la habitación.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Con mucho cariño para todos esos amores….. Te llevo en mi corazón querido primo… A.H**_

**Chapter 18**

_**Bpov**_

Salimos de la lujosa habitación de hotel, misma que Edward, mi primo había pagado con su tarjeta. Ambos enfundados en jeans de mezclilla oscura y hoodies, la de Edward era negra, resaltando asi el tono delicioso de su piel. La mia era café.

Tomamos un taxi al llegar a la acera del hotel. Estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a una zona que jamas había pisado en mis antiguos viajes a la ciudad de Los Angeles, y bien sabia porque, esta debía ser la zona mas peligrosa de la ciudad. Bajamos del taxi y caminamos hacia el volvo de Edward, que estaba estacionado cerca de un parque, a pesar de que tenia mil preguntas en mi cabeza, no me atrevi a cuestionarlo y Edward condujo en silencio.

Apenas habiamos avanzado un par de cuadras cuando mi cellular comenzo a sonar.

- Si? –

- Bella no nos devolviste la lamada – gruño Rosalie – Como están? Ya vienen de regreso?-

- Tranquila Rose, estamos bien, no aun no volveremos, no te preocueps, te marco mas tarde – colgué la llamada y de inmediato apague el móvil.

- A donde vamos? - pregunte asomándome por la ventana empañana, habia comenzado a llover.

- Al callejón – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Crees que encontremos algo ahí? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Eso espero –

Edward estaciono el auto cerca de unas bodegas. Le tomo un par de segundos bajar del auto y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinion y conducir de vuelta al hotel para dejarme "a salvo" baje y camine a su lado.

- Podrias esperar en el auto? – pregunto tomando mi mano con sutileza, mirandome con suplica.

Entrelace mis dedos con los suyo sin responder su pregunta, camine con tanta sgeuridad como fue possible, ya que no tenia idea hacia donde dirigirme. Justo antes de entrar en unos multifamiliares, me di cuenta que mi primo esta nervioso, su mano esta sudando y su temperatura corporal definitivamente ha bajado...

Eso provoca que me den escalofríos, Edward siempre ha sido fuerte… Si el tiene miedo, yo deberia estar aterrada.

Caminamos en silencio y con sigilo, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Recorrimos el pasillo de aquel muladar, en el que la música esta tan alta que te provoca dolor de estomago. Cuando llegamos a la puerta al final del pasillo Edward solto mi mano y se coloco delante mio, cuidadosamente empujo la roída puerta. Al parecer esta vacio..

El interior es mucho peor, huele a marihuana y sexo.. Los muebles están destrozados y el lugar te provoca nauseas.. Mi primo rápidamente se acerca a un mueble grande y saca la primer gaveta, buscando papeles.

- Seria mucho mas sencillo si supiera lo que buscamos – dije acercándome a el.

- Toma todos los papeles que encuentres – dijo apilando las hojas desgastadas.

Edward buscaba desesperado entre el monton de papeles y cigarrillos en la gaveta, nego con frustracion lanzando la gaveta al piso y segundos después escuchamos pasos provenientes del pasillo.

Edward prácticamente vuelo hacia mi lado, me tomo de la mano y nos metio en el espacio de la ultima gabineta, cerrando las puertas cuidadosamente con manos temblorosas.

El espacio es tan reducido que tiene que quedarse sobre sus rodillas y sus codos, encima mio. Intento decirle que no haga tanto esfuerzo y recargue su peso contra mi cuerpo pero él lleva su dedo índice a mis labios.

- The fuck.. Man parece que alguien llego primero – dijo una voz aguardientosa, intentaba escuchar la conversacion pero me resultaba casi imposible debido a la proximidad de Edward. Sentia su aliento sobre mi piel, su calor..

- That mothafucker.. quiere quedarse con el dinero – carraspeo pateando la gaveta – Quien no?, una cuenta en las islas Caiman..-

- Vamonos, hay que salir ajora mismo – Uno de ellos marco desde un celular.

- Aqui no hay nada, Nothing man, en veinte nos vemos en el bar – camino al extremo de la haitacion. – Steve que demonios haces! –

- Divertirme, que mas da quemar este muladar! – rio.

- No tenemo tiempo -

Apenas fui consciente de los pasos dejando el interior del apartamento, mis ojos estaban clavados en los de mi primo… Ahora estaba consciente del peligro que ambos corriamos, sin embargo miles de preguntas cruzaron mi mente.. Miles de deseos fueron reprimidos por mi razón.. Desvie la mirada con temor a delatarme ante el.. Su frente sudaba y su mirada revelaba confusion y tortura, desvie la mirada tratando de controlar mi respiracion.

Una cosa era que el fuera consciente de que de algún modo los lazos familiares me manteinan a su lado, que yo trataba de rescatar aquella amistad.. Pero otra muy diferente era que el pudiera llegar a sopsechar que lo amaba con todo mi ser…

- Vamos - dijo antes de depositar un beso en mi frente, yo tuve que limpiarme las lagrimas sin que el se diera cuenta…

Fuimos de vuelta al hotel. Dejamos el auto en el estacionamiento subterraneo y subimos a la habitacion. Ordene algo para comer y di una ducha rapida, no queria tomarme demasiado tiempo para seguir dando vueltas al asunto…. Mi estabilidad emocional estaba a su limite.

Cuando termine de secarme me sente en la orilla de la bañera y tome mi movil.

- Bella? Que diablos esta pasando? Porque o han regresado aun – gruño Rosalie.

- Rose, es complicado – suspire.

- Nena, que pasa, estas llorando? –

- Rosalie, el esta buscando a alguien, es una mujer – solloce

- Bella, no puedes estar segura de quien se trata, amiga, tienes que tranquilizarte –

- No se siquiera que es lo que hago aqui Roslaie, que pasara cuando la encuentre y yo solo sea un mal tercio –

- Debes convernecerlo de volver –

- No lo hara Rose y yo no me ire sin el, esto se ha puesto peligroso pero Rose.. lo amo, con todo mi ser… El tiempo que estuvimos en Cacun hicimos una especie de tregua en la que terminamos teniendo algo fisico –

- Oh Bella –

- Y ahora etsoy tan confundida –

- Ustedes? –

- No, no llegamos tan lejos pero estando aqui casi ocurre, ntento hacerlo para que me fuera – llore.

- Quizas quiere precisamente lo contrario amiga, tienes que calmarte y afrontarlo, pidele respuestas –

- Gracias Rose –

- Llamame tanto como puedas, estamos muy precupadas –

- Lo hare –

Me tome dos minutos mas para tranquilizarme, me coloque la pijama Victorias secret de seda, no tenia humor para seguir usando ropa, por muy comoda que fuera.

Sali a la habitacion y me deje caer en el piso de marmol - No entiendo… - mustie.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – pregunto extendiendome un plato de ensalada y sentandose a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo pudes estar tan tranquilo? – frunci el ceño.

- No sirve de nada que me ponga neurotico – sonrio comiendo un trozo de lechuga, con toda la gracia que siempre envidie en sus movimientos.

– Quiero decir, acaso sabes quienes eran? O lo que dijeron sobre la cuenta en las islas Caiman – Edward paso la lengua por su labio inferior y yo me deje caer contra la pared, llena de frustracion.

- He intuido que todos, las 3 gangstreet con los que me he topado buscan exactamente lo mismo pero fuera de eso no veo la conexión que pudiera tener con ellos, o como ella podria estar involucrada – mi estomago se sacudio… "ella"…

- Quien es ella Edward? – pregunte en un susurro, Él se quedo mirando al vacio de la habitacion, pasando su mano por su cabello despeinado..

- El unico contacto que tenia creia que esa cuenta en las islas Caiman era mia – susurró con los ojitos verdes llenos de confusion.

- Lo es? – pregunte nerviosa.

- No – me dedico una mirada ofendida.

- Lo siento Edward es solo que eres tan criptico y tan.. no se.. – desvie la mirada con angustia.

- Lo se, no merezco que creas en mi, no tienes razon alguna para hacerlo – sonrio con melancolia.

- Pero lo hago Edward, creo en ti – lo encare – de otro modo simplemente no estaria aquí – el sonrio a medias y acaricio mi mejilla con su mano, quedandose estatico por unos segundos.

- Pensaba en aquella ocasión – dijo mirandome fijamente – Cuando me contaste que Renne queria dejar a Charlie – mis labios se abrieron cuando los recuerdos invadieron mi mente…

_**-Inicio Flashback-**_

Aprete mis manos sobre mis oidos e intente enfocarme en la cancion de mi ipod, mas era imposible evadir los gritos provinientes de la cocina.

- No puedo creerlo Charlie! Que te hayas metido con Leah Clearwather! – grito mi madre y lo siguiente que escuche fue como algo se rompia contra la pared.

- No seas ridicula Renee, sabes perfectamente que jamas te seria infiel – grito mi padre – Esto es acerca de tus frustraciones por seguir en esta ciudad! –

- No te atrevas a decirme cuales son mis frustraciones Charlie! – chillo mi madre.

- Entonces dime las cosas como son y deja de culparme de que este matrimonio no funcione, una relacion es de dos Renee! –

- Bien, quiero el divorcio - solloce fuertemente…

- No digas tonterias… -

- Quiero el divorcio Charlie y la custodia de mi hija – lance mis audifonos sobre el tocador y tome mi movil, sin djear de llorar.

- Por favor contesta.. por favor .. – un timbre, dos, tres.. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz adormilada contesto del otro lado de la linea.

- Edward? –

- Bella? Que sucede primita? Que paso? – su tono de voz se lleno de preocupacion.

- Edward yo –

- Donde estas? –

- En casa –

- Voy para alla – negue limpiandome las lagrimas.

- Puedes verme en el Bistro café? –

- No salgas de casa Bells – escuche que se vestia – Al menos esperame en el portico de tu casa, no salgas sola -

- Edward por favor – llore.

- Demonios… de acuerdo, ten cuidado –

Quince minutos despues estaba sentada en la ultima mesa de la bohemia cafeteria de la ciudad, debia estar loca de atar, habia llamado a mi primo cerca de las 10:30 de la noche. Menos mal que era un lugar poco concurrido.

- Deseas orednar algo? - pregunto la mesera viendome como si fuere un ficho raro, yo negue con la cabeza.

- Estoy esperando a alguien – mustie desviando la mirada.

- Bella – tan pronto lo vi me fue imposible reprimir mis lagrimas un segundo mas, Edward se sento de inmediato a mi lado y me envolvio en sus brazos.

- Tranquila – susurro frotando mi espalda y alisando mi cabello con ternura, asi pasaron largos minutos hasta que mi primo beso mi frente y me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – Quieres contarme lo que paso? – pregunto limpiando las lagrimas en mi mejillas, yo asenti.

- Desean ordenar – dijo la mesera de tono insinuante a Ewdard, quien nunca dejo de verme a los ojos.

- Dos chocolates calientes, por favor – dijo mientras colocaba un mechon de cabello detras de mi oreja.

- Renee.. uhm.. Renee quiere dejar a Charlie – mustie nerviosa – Tuvieron una discusion mas fuerte que de costumbre – dije agitada.

- Lo siento primita – dijo con tristeza.

- No entiendo Edward, Renne no esta en sus cinco sentidos – dije enojada – siempre he creido que papa es demasiado bueno con ella – solloce.

- Creo que debes entender que algunas cosas simplemente no pueden arreglarse Bells, las relaciones son complicadas y no es tu culpa que ellos no puedan llevar una buena relacion de pareja –

- Ella quiere mi custodia Edward – su rostro cambio por completo, dejo caer los codos sobre la mesa.

- Charlie puede pagar un buen abogado Bella, tiene un trabajo estable, una buena reputacion, ella no podria mantenerse a si misma – dijo mirandome a los ojos.

- Nunca subestimes a Renee – mustie.

- No voy a dejar que te lleve con ella – dijo tomando mi mano – No vamos a dejar que eso pase –

- Lo prometes? – pregute sollozando.

- Con mi corazon en mano – me abrazo.

- Dos chocolates calientes – la mesera dejo las tazas sobre la mesa y me dedico una mirada burlona – Cerramos en 15 minutos, queremos llegar a la cama – dijo con sorna mientras miraba descaradamente a mi primo.

- Diablos – nunca me detuve a pensar en ponerme ropa decente, llevaba mi pijama blanca de algodón, con una chaqueta de piel café – Sali en pijama, sali en pijama a un lugar publico! – mustie llorando de nuevo, escuchando las amenzas de mi madre en mi mente.

- No te iras con ella – dijo Edward abrazandome de nuevo – Y no se que tiene de malo tu pijama, a mi me parece muy sexy – ambos sonreimos – anda bonita, toma tu chocolate –

Ambos bebimos el chocolate de un sorbo, Edward pago la cuenta, extrañamente no dejo propina. Salimos a su auto y antes de que me diera cuenta llegamos a su casa, a casa de Tio Carlisle.

- Supongo que nos vemos mañana – mustie cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

- A donde vas? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- A casa? –

- Hoy te quedaras aquí – dij tomandome de la mano – No te preocupes por nada – me miro a los ojos – Estaran demasiado avergonzados como para decir algo, no quiero que estes sola –

Me tomo de la mano y subimos sigilosamente hasta su habitacion, me quite los zapatos y me recargue junto a la ventana.

Asumi que Edward estaba poniendose la pijama, por lo que espere mientras pensaba en los posibles escenarios de mi vida de ahora en adelante.. Senti su mano en mi hombro y me gire nerviosa, era deliciosamente tortuoso estar con Edward…

- Vamos a dormir – sonrio para despues de meterse en la enorme cama, bajo las sabanas azules. Una vez recostados, me acurruque en su pecho llorando de nuevo.

- No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa que estes conmigo – susurre.

- Te sorprenderias … prima – susurro besando mi frente y entrelazando sus dedos con los mios…

_**- Fin Flashback-**_

- Porque recordaste eso? – pregunte mirandolo fijamente a los ojos… A aquel hermoso paradigma color esmeralda.

- No voy a mentir, estoy nervioso, no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando – arrugo la nariz – ni siquiera tengo la certeza de salir vivo de esta y no hablo literalmente – se hundio de hombros.

- No digas eso Edward – masculle.

- Es la verdad Bella, y tienes que entenderlo, quizas no logre recuperarla, quizas algo malo pase, no lo se, debes seguir tus instintos – dijo con frustracion y se alejo de mi.

- Mis instintos me dicen que me quede – suspire – aunque no tenga idea de lo que buscas o a quien – dije con determinacion..

- Recordaba ese dia porque – se acerco a mi – a pesar de todo, me siento seguro a tu lado – no pude formular una palabra adecuada a eso, que se suponia que dijera? El estaba tratando de recuperarla? A quien? Y porque me torturaba de ese modo diciendome cosas como esas, removiendo los recuerdos que yo me habia obligado a enterrar.

- Necesito aire fresco – dijo antes de salir de la habitacion…

Hundi la cara en mis manos, un dia de estos me volveria loca con sus cambios de humor y ese misterio que lo envolvia.. Me quede dormida antes de que el regresara a la habitacion, negndome a mi misma seguir indagando al respecto….

- Bella? Es hora de irnos – senti unos golpecitos en mi mejilla.

- Que hora es? – pregunte tallandome los ojos.

- Las 3 de la mañana, vamos, puedes dormir en el auto – me coloco la hoodie y me extendio unos jeans y mis tennis.

– Vamos, tus cosas estan en el auto – entro en el baño tomo las esclavas de oro y los coloco en su pantalon, se coloco su bagpack en el hombro.

Rapidamente me cambie, tratando de acomodar mi cabello pero sin éxito alguno.

Salimos silenciosamente por la escalera de emergencia hasta el estacionamiento, Edward me llevaba de la mano con mas fuerza de lo usual.

- Que sucede? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Estan aquí –

- Aquí en el hotel? – pregunte despertando por completo.

- Si – el aire frio chocaba contra mi piel mientras lo miraba sin determe hasta que llegamos al auto.

- Como lo supiste? –

- Tengo mis contactos – susurro – vamos! –

Subimos al auto y Edward condujo arriba de 140. Yo estudiaba sus reacciones sin saber realmente que decir, unos cuarenta minutos despues se detuvo en un cajero.

- Puedes meterlo en la bagpack? – pregunto arrancando el auto con agilidad sobre la terraceria.

- Crees que necesitemos tanto dinero? – pregunte calculando la suma de los billetes en mis manos mientras los colocaba al fondo de la bag.

- Espero que sea suficiente para el resto de este viaje, no podemos seguir usando las tarjetas -

- A donde vamos? – pregunte nerviosa.

- A Chicago, trata de dormir un poco – dijo sin despegar la vista de la carretera…

Luego de un par de minutos me quede dormida…


	20. Chapter 20

_**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas por seguir fielmente esta historia, a todas y cada una!**_

_**Ustedes lo saben!**_

_**Bazzinga…**_

**Chapter 20**

_**Bpov**_

- Ya llegamos? – pregunte despertando con los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventanilla del auto de Edward.

- No, tendremos que parar a descansar en algún motel, estaremos llegando pasado mañana por la tarde – dijo bostezando, pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinado.

La carretera estaba completamente desierta, únicamente unipolares ocupaban espacio en ella, Y la temperatura aún estaba baja, me acurruque en mi hoodie antes de girarme a ver a Edward, que seguía bostezando.

- Oh primo, porque no te orillas para que ahora yo conduzca? – que desconsideraba había sido, Edward había estado manejando por unas 6 horas.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien de verdad –

- Edward te quedaras dormido y entonces si nos mataras a ambos – sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Recuerda que mis reflejos son únicos –

- Acaso te da desconfianza que maneje yo? – pregunte arqueando la ceja, buscando una buena canción en la radio.

- Uhm debo responder a eso? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Hey! Aprendí del mejor – ahora su sonrisa fue autentica..

_**FlashBack**_

- Muy bien señorita – Edward me abrió la puerta de la vieja camioneta pick up y después subió en el asiento del copiloto.

- Mantén la vista en el camino y recuerda las indicaciones – yo asentí – Bien, enciéndelo –

- De acuerdo – mustie pisando el freno antes de cambiar la velocidad.

- No te tenses, relájate es fácil – susurro echando un vistazo al camino, sacando la cabeza por la ventana – Incorpórate a la carretera –

- A la carretera? – pregunté invadida por el pánico, poniendo las direccionales.

- Bella, es la carretera de Forks, bien podría ser un estadio de football vacío – sonrió pasándose la mano por su cabello broncíneo…

- Un auto Edward, aquí viene un auto – dije nerviosa y me orille, frenando de pronto y cambiando abruptamente a Parking.

- Que paso? – pregunto mirándome como bicho raro..

- No puedo hacerlo – mustie limpiando mis manos sudadas en mis desgastados jeans.

- Estabas haciéndolo perfectamente – se acerco a mi.

- Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y nos gustaba jugar a brincar la cuerda? – pregunte nerviosa, el asintió confundido – siento que manejar es algo así, yo nunca pude meterme a saltar en la cuerda una vez que comenzaban a hacer círculos.. – me hundí de hombros.

- Bien, piénsalo de esta manera, yo voy a ayudarte a saltar, y lo vamos a hacer perfectamente – sonrió poniendo su mano sobre la mía en la palanca de velocidades – Ahora, cuando cambies de velocidad tienes que pisar el freno prima, cambia a drive y siente el movimiento, siéntelo en el volante y en el asiento – yo hice lo propio y me avergoncé – Debes tener cuidado porque eso puede dañar la caja de velocidades, y no es una cantidad módica – sonrió.

- Lo siento –

- Ahora reincorpórate, aquí estoy a tu lado en caso de que algo salga mal, puedes hacerlo perfectamente –

- Tu crees que si? –

- Claro que si, cuando terminemos te invito a comer a Chuck E. cheese – sonrió ampliamente.

- Bobo! – sonreí tomando en su mirada la determinación que necesitaba.

Me reincorpore al carril y conduje, conduje hasta la escuela y de regreso, tome 2 intersecciones y nunca me entro el pánico, Edward charlaba conmigo sobre sus asignaturas escolares y finalmente me dejo conducir hasta que llegamos a Chuck E. cheese.

- Serian dos hamburguesas.. Plain… papas para compartir y dos sodas – dijo Edward pagando su ticket.

- Yo invito – susurre sacando un billete de 20 usd.

- Nunca debes hacer eso – me tomo de la mano – debes dejar que tu cita pague Bella –

- No sabia que esto era una cita – masculle sonriendo al ver sus mejillas de un tono rojizo.

- Tontita – mustio tomando la charola con comida en sus manos hasta dejarla sobre la mesa.

- Gracias primo! – lo abrace antes de sentarnos a comer.

- Lo hiciste tu sola – se hundió de hombros y nos sentamos en la mesa.

- Sabes que tengo meses pidiéndoselo a Charlie, gracias por escucharme siempre – dije besando su mejilla, Edward se quedo cabizbajo un segundo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

_**Fin flashback**_

Llevaba unas 2 horas conduciendo sobre la carretera, escuchando Five for Fighting y mirando de la carretera a mi primo… Sucesivamente.. Estaba recostado en el asiento del copiloto, acurrucado en su hoodie…

Suspire con melancolía, esperaba al menos que ya no se sintiera solo… No tenia idea de cuanto lo amaba, de lo mucho que me preocupaba por el… La ansiedad se apodero un poco de mi, en un par de días Charlie llamaría para ver como estábamos… Al menos sabia que ellos no estaban enterados de nada…

Entre en el drive through del primer Mcdonald's que encontré y ordene un par de big macs y sodas.

Me aparque a un costado y acaricie su rostro con ternura… Mis dedos temblaron al sentir su cabello sedoso… Quería inclinarme y recostarme contra su mejilla….

- Edward – susurre… Él se removió y abrió los ojos.

Yo retome mi lugar y pretendí desinterés, era una locura estar embarcada en este viaje solo para tenerlo cerca… Aun mas cuando sus motivos podrían romperme el corazón…

- Donde estamos? – pregunto tallándose los ojos.

- Uhm en Las Vegas, compre unas big mac, ya son casi las 12:30 – le extendí la bolsa de papel.

- Me leíste la mente – sonrió sacando apresuradamente la envoltura.

- Descansaste? – pregunte.

- Ajam – mustio mordiendo la hamburguesa.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo comer con tanta desesperación, el me miro incrédulo unos segundos y después se rio junto conmigo. No me sorprendí cuando tuve que pasar de nuevo al drive through por otro par de hamburguesas.

Edward me pidió que siguiera conduciendo al centro de la ciudad, nunca antes había estado en Las Vegas, asi que no podía mantener mi boca cerrada mientras pasábamos sobre el Blvd, con el Bellagio de un lado y El Paris del otro…

Las calles estaban llenas de turistas y publicidad, luces adornando las fachadas y lleno de espectaculares…

- Deberíamos pasar la noche aquí – mustie.

- Me parece una excelente idea – sonrió detrás de sus gafas oscuras – Entra aquí, en el Luxor –

Me desvié para estacionarme en la entrada del enorme hotel egipcio, Luxor… Nos bajamos únicamente con la bagpack de mi primo y entramos al lugar, sonreí abrumada ante tales esculturas, todo dentro de la enorme pirámide era egipcio, había esfinges y estatuas de faraones a lo largo del pasillo. Caminamos la enorme recepción y Edward pago por una noche en efectivo.

Sonreí tomándolo de la mano, quitándole la tarjeta para correr hasta la habitación. Donde únicamente lanzamos la bagpack y salimos de nuevo al hotel.

- Necesitamos parar en algún mall, necesito conectarme a alguna red – mustio guardando su radio en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Estoy segura de que aquí tienen internet – me hundí de hombros.

- Vamos – caminamos hasta una pequeña recepción en la planta alta, y pregunte por la clave para el wifi.

- Mientras Edward buscaba arduamente en su radio, caminábamos a lo largo de los pasillos que conectaban los hoteles, de pronto estuvimos en el Excalibur, donde yo no dejaba de detenerme en cada una de las tiendas, en mi vida había visto esa clase de esculturas medievales…

Incluso entramos en una tienda de disfraces y estuvimos bobeando un rato. Edward tomo un par de pennies y saco unas moneditas grabadas con el nombre y escudo del hotel. Tomo una y la puso en su billetera, la otra la coloco en mi mano.

- Para tu journal de viajes – sonrió ampliamente..

_**Flashback**_

**Sea World **

**SAN ANTONIO , Texas**

**8 años atrás**

Me senté en la orilla de la pequeña piscina para interactuar con las estrellas de mar, con el ceño fruncido y sin micho interés.

- Bella, deja de ponerte así, te he dicho que no tengo ningún penny, en cuanto cambiemos algún billete puedes ir a sacar tu moneda grabada – seguí acariciando suavemente la estrella de mar en color rosa debajo de mis manos.

- Pero mama, es la ultima que me falta para llenar esta pagina – dije mostrándole mi libro de pennies.

- No puedo con ella Charlie, simplemente no puedo – se alejo Renee.

- Tsk.. Bella! – Edward se acerco a mi- Yo se donde encontrar una moneda – susurro en mi oído, jalándome en dirección a una de las fuentes.

Una enorme fuente con un delfín de piedra, donde montones de Pennies se amontonaban en el fondo del agua.

- Olvídalo primo, esta bien – me hundí de hombros.

Edward frunció el ceño y se brinco dentro de la fuente, mientras yo abría la boca de asombro, camino hasta las pequeñas monedillas broncíneas como su cabello… Y tomo una moneda para luego entregármela con una sonrisa.

- EDWARD! – grito tío Carlisle mientras Edward y yo sonreíamos tomándonos de la mano antes de salir disparados en dirección contraria.

Edward pesco un resfriado de lo peor ese día y mi tía Esme tuvo que tirar sus tenis skechers a la basura tan pronto salimos del parque… Y yo estuve con el sin importar que me contagiara, después de todo había logrado colocar esa ultima moneda en la pagina del libro..

_**Fin Flashback**_

- Te quiero – susurre sin pensar antes de abrir mi boca, inmediatamente me mordí el labio y Edward inmediatamente miro hacia el piso, balbuceando nervioso.

- Vamos… uhm a por ahí -

Caminamos a lo largo de las tiendas, Victoria's Secret, Gucci, Dkny, Hugo Boss, Mont Blanc… Dolce Gabana…

Finalmente yo me detuve en la Playboy store y me compre unos jeans de mezclilla y una hoodie ajustada y en color azul…

Mi primo fruncía el ceño mientras sus ojos viajaban por la sección de lencería, finalmente mascullo algo que no pude entender y salió de la tienda.

Tenia que volver pronto con las chicas, esto era de ensueño! Rose se volvería loca y Alice jamás terminaría de pagar sus tarjetas de crédito…. Fue en ese momento que vi a Edward observarme tímidamente del otro lado del aparador, pague mis cosas y salí a su lado.

- Lo siento – me hundí de hombros – Supongo que no siempre se puede escapar al hecho de ser una chica – sonreí.

- Vamos – me sonrió – y entonces me di cuenta que a su lado me sentía en mi hogar, no era la casa en Cancún, ni Forks… Era a su lado que me sentía a salvo, suspire con melancolía mientras caminábamos entre los tumultos de turistas..

- Que necesitas buscar? – pregunte intentando distraerme de mis tan repudiados conflictos sentimentales.

- Necesito ubicar una dirección en Chicago – dijo navegando ágilmente desde su radio.

- Edward, tengo la tarjeta donde guardo la nomina del trabajo, no esta personalizada – masculle – Creo que seria buena idea comprar algo de ropa para ti también -

- De acuerdo – asintió.

- Bien, te veo en 30 minutos – dije dándome la vuelta para entrar a la tienda de Ralph Lauren.

- No voy a dejarte sola – me jalo del brazo, yo respire con dificultad debido a la proximidad de su rostro.

- De acuerdo? –

- Vamos – dijo sin soltar mi mano, entrelazando sus largos dedos con los míos.

Caminamos rápidamente por los pasillos de la tienda, tomamos un par de jeans y una hoodie azul marino.

- Seria buena idea que lleves zapatos de piso – mustio mirando mis tacones.

- Oh cierto – era verdad que mis pies me estaban matando – llevare éstos – señale unos tenis color azul a cuadros.

- Vamos – caminamos a la caja – Voy a devolverte este dinero – susurro.

Quise decirle que no era necesario pero conocía perfectamente a mi primo, el jamás, en los días de su vida me dejaría pagar por algo, no mientras estuviese con él.

Cuando salimos de nuevo al pasillo, ambos teníamos hambre, así que paramos en el primer Wnzel Pretzel y compramos un par de chesse dogs para cada uno mientras volvíamos a la habitación.

- Creo que seria buena idea tomar un baño, una siesta y salir a ver la ciudad de noche… - sugirió mi primo.

- Me agrada la idea! – sonreí dejando las bolsas sobre la cama King size.

Me tome una ducha mientras Edward veía la televisión, me coloque la ropa nueva y limpia y deje mis zapatillas debajo del lavabo, algo me decía que no necesitaría llevarlas conmigo.

Salí del baño y Edward entro para darse una ducha, mientras tanto yo me cepille el cabello y llame a Rosalie, estuve hablado con ella mucho mas tranquila.

- Hey – sonrio Edward sentándose en la cama.

- Hey – sonreí mordiendo mi labio inferior, mientras la habitación se llenaba del vapor del baño… Adquiriendo un dulce olor a jabon y colonia de hombre…

- Como te sientes? – pregunto recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, enfundado en sus jeans nuevos y su hoodie polo.

Suspire antes de asentir con la cabeza, la piel de Edward era blanca como la leche después de tomar un baño, y su cabello estaba deliciosamente húmedo y mas oscuro, acomodado hacia un lado…

- Un poco ansiosa pero bien – apenas recordaba nuevamente la razón de nuestra estadía aquí.

- Tu como estas? – pregunte.

- Ansioso por salir a conocer la ciudad de noche –

- Prefieres que vayamos ahora mismo y regresemos por una siesta? –

El asintió, poniéndose en pie y caminando en dirección a la puerta. Salimos hora a las calles de la ciudad, paramos en la M&M store y compramos un par de chocolatinas para el camino. No llevábamos cámara fotográfica así que las fotos estaban fuera de lugar… Lamentablemente.

Caminamos por el Mirage y nos detuvimos en el Bellagio, a ver el espectáculo de las fuentes…. Fue un momento increíblemente bello…. La música, las fuentes…. Y Edward… Tímidamente le tome de la mano y lo mire a los ojos.

- Gracias por parar aquí, se que debimos partir pero gracias – susurre besando su mejilla.

- No eres la única que lo disfruta – acaricio mi rostro – Te prometo que pronto voy a decirte la verdad y todo tendrá sentido – recargó su frente con la mía, respirando con dificultad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_**Bpov**_

Nos despertamos nuevamente temprano y salimos de nuevo de viaje, estuvimos en la carretera hasta tarde, recorriendo los caminos de Utah.

Edward estaba mucho mas ansioso que de costumbre, manejando con prisa y parando únicamente a cargar gasolina…

Hoy ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de tomar un desayuno decente pero a mi no me importo, podría pasar el resto de mi vida viajando a su lado. Después de un rato tome el volante y conduje con menos ansias.

- Quiero que paremos en el Jackpot Bar, a una horas de aquí – mustio leyendo en su radio.

- No crees que es un mal momento para salir de parranda? – pregunte tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- Hay algo que necesito encontrar – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa? – pregunté.

- No para este bar -

En apenas unas tres horas estuvimos en el bar, luego de haber parado a comer en un restaurante. Bajamos cuidadosamente, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie.

- Bella – Edward me tomo de la mano – Si algo sale mal necesito que salgas de aquí – dijo colocando las llaves del volvo en el bolsillo me mi hoodie. Yo lo mire con confusión y solo apreté mas su mano…

El lugar no parecía muy diferente de cualquier otro bar, y no estaba segura de que era exactamente lo que mi primo buscaba aquí.

La música provenía de una rocola al fondo del lugar, eran melodías de Mika… Entonces me di cuenta que todos lucían de cierto modo elegantes, no debido a su ropa sino a sus físicos, apenas se giraron a vernos cuando entramos; Edward me llevo hasta la barra y ordeno dos cervezas.

Yo bebí un poco tratando de estudiar el lugar, las paredes pintadas en color gris oscuro. Las mesas de tipo modernista y algunas personas bailando en la pista.

Cuando devolví la mirada a la barra note que el tarro de Edward estaba siendo servido por segunda vez.

Edward estudiaba minuciosamente cada aspecto del lugar, mientras conversaba conmigo.

- Me encanta esa canción, tienes ganas de bailar? – pregunto tomando mi mano mientras echaba un leve vistazo detrás de la barra. Abrazándome contra su pecho, de manera que yo encaraba la barra. Aun podía percibir el aroma a nuevo de su hoodie… Mezclado con alcohol y colonia..

- Sígueme el juego – susurro en mi oído y deposito un beso en mi cuello, yo asentí nerviosamente, sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas.

- Hey man, algo para entrar en ambiente? – pregunto Edward al bar tender, que se tenso de inmediato, mas segundos después abrió una pequeña gaveta, y le arrojo una bolsita pequeña.

- Son 50 usd por eso – mascullo, Edward extendió un billete y tomo el empaque.

- Uno mas para tu chica? – pregunto mirándome lascivamente.

- Quizás mas tarde – sonrió Edward mirándome también y moviendo su pie al son con la música.

- No quiero problemas, si vas a seguir en el bar mejor que lo hagas aquí – mascullo el bar tender extendiéndole a Edward un pequeño trozo de papel y una navaja.

Yo no tenia idea de lo que quería decir hasta que Edward, sin soltarme de entre sus brazos, abrió el sobre, tomo la navaja y comenzó a hacer líneas sobre la cocaína…

Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar cuando vi que Edward tomaba el trozo enrollado de papel entre sus largos dedos y se inclinaba a inhalar, con el cabello cobrizo cayendo sobre su frente. Apretó los parpados y respiro profundamente un par de veces.

El bar tender desvió la mirada tan pronto Edward termino, yo me bebí la cerveza de golpe, mordiendo mi labio inferior para no entrar en pánico.

- Vamos a bailar – sonrió Edward mirándome entusiastamente, note sus pupilas dilatadas….

Caminamos hasta la pista poco concurrida y Edward llevo sus manos a mi cintura, impulsándome con delicadeza para que moviera las caderas.

- Relájate, diviértete un poco, juro que tiene un propósito - susurro, debió entender mi mirada por al instante se inclino – Me siento bien, no te preocupes.. –

Acto seguido comenzó a cantar en alto… Relax… Take it easy… de MIka… Yo no pude evitar sonreí como una tonta ante su rostro completamente relajado.

Me tomo de la mano y me giro varias veces, para luego tomarme entre sus brazos sin inmutarse, sentí el efecto de la cerveza y mis propios sentidos un poco alterados.

Edward me abrazaba, me tomaba de la mano y me sonreía ampliamente, podía sentir mil y un veces mas intenso cada caricia suya, cada roce de nuestra piel…

Me apreso en sus brazos y comenzamos a bailar sin pudor alguno, yo meneaba mis caderas contra su cuerpo, mi espalda recargada en su pecho… Sus manos recorriendo los costados de mi cuerpo, enterrándose en los bolsillo traseros de mis jeans.

Fue como si la habitación hubiese desaparecido junto con las demás personas, como si Edward y yo fuéramos los únicos presentes, era increíble la forma en que las luces bañaban su piel, sentí unas ganas incontrolables de pasar mis dedos entre su cabello, y no me inmute…

Deslice mis dedos y los jale un poco estando en la punta, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y su aliento choco contra mis labios, me apretó por la cintura, y fue imposible no sentir su excitación contra mis jeans…

Empapo sus labios con su lengua y los rozo con los míos, dejando besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, estoy cien por ciento segura de que gemí…. Se detuvo cuando llego hasta mi oído…

- Ahora no pequeña… - susurro provocando un dolor inmenso en mi pecho… - No te separes de mi lado – comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la barra, balbuceando como si estuviese ebrio, yo retrocedí.

- Que mierda me has dado! – balbuceo tirando manotazos sobre la barra.

- John, Sácalo de aquí – gruño el bar tender.

- Quiero mi dinero de vuelta! – grito Edward lanzándose sobre la barra, a golpes contra el bar tender.

- No! – grite antes de que tiraran un puñetazo contra él, poniéndome entre ellos, no fui consiente de nada hasta que caí contra el piso.

- Fuera de aquí! – entre los dos hombres sacaron a Edward, que aun intentaba zafarse.

El bar tender me tomo dolorosamente del brazo y ante la mirada de todos los clientes nos echaron a la calle…. Pasar desapercibidos? Si claro….

Me puse en pie con dificultad, me dolía el brazo izquierdo y la mejilla derecha… Ayude a Edward a ponerse en pie, para mi sorpresa, cuando llegamos al auto me metió en el asiento del copiloto y tomo el volante.

Una cuadra mas lejos acelero y tomo la salida al freeway..

- Lo siento, pararemos en el primer motel, me hare cargo de ti, no te preocupes – susurro, su aliento alcohólico chocado contra mis labios, de repente sonrió mostrándome un papel que contenía un numero telefónico .

_**Alec B.**_

_**01 773 848 3150**_

_**Anthony **_

_**01 773 2357489**_

Intente sonreír, esto era un avance, Dios sabría a que o por que pero habíamos logrado su objetivo. La cabeza me daba vueltas y quería volver el estomago. Menos mal tomo apenas unos cuarenta minutos antes de estar estacionando el auto en el motel.

Me quede de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación mientras Edward me alcanzaba, se había quedado en la recepción..

No le tomo mucho tiempo estar de vuelta, se acerco a mi con una lata de coca cola en la mano.

- Vamos a curarte eso – mustio

Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos, su rostro apenas a unos centímetros… Delicadamente coloco la lata de refresco sobre mi mejilla dolorida.

- Lo lamento – susurro acariciando la piel adormecida.

Debía estar nerviosa, ansiosa quizás, mas no estaba preparada para lo que vino a continuación, me dio un jodido ataque de risa…

- El que tomo esa porquería fui yo – mustio mirándome lleno de confusión, sonrió a medias pero se recompuso cuando mis carcajadas se convirtieron en sollozos..

Sentí un escalofrió en mi cuerpo y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme de nuevo, hice mentalmente un recuento de lo ocurrido; Edward se había drogado frente a mi, habíamos estado a punto de besarnos, había arremetido a golpes y nos había tirado en la banqueta del bar… A pesar de todo eso, solo había una duda rondado en mi cabeza en ese instante.

- Bella, Bella! – me sacudió tomándome por los hombros.

- Tu… Lo has hecho antes, no es cierto? – susurre con dolor.

Edward se quedo estático, con sus manos sobre mis hombros, bajo la mirada e intento retroceder un paso.

- Te dije que no valía la pena – carraspeo – te dije que te fueras – dijo apretando los puños.

Las lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas al verlo indefenso, sabia lo que pasaba por su mente y no iba a permitirlo… Nunca mas.

- No te estoy juzgando Edward – susurre.

- Deberías hacerlo, no tienes idea de quien soy yo, no soy el primo que siempre te apoyo, no sigo siendo el mismo y por tu propio bien deberías salir de aquí antes de que te arrastre conmigo –

- Edward – intente acercarme, el retrocedió de nuevo.

- Cuando hui muchas cosas ocurrieron… No puedo cambiar quien soy, no soy nada ahora, no lo entiendes? – su frente estaba perlada con sudor y me miraba con suplica.

- No digas eso – mustie.

- Te lo dije, te lo advertí, no soy bueno para ti – en un movimiento rápido me empujo contra la pared, con su cuerpo pegado al mío, apretando mis muñecas con desesperación.

- No voy a huir – susurre con la voz entrecortada y empujándolo de igual manera.

Su trato no era gentil, era rudo.. Aunque debo admitir que eso simplemente me excitaba mucho mas…

Me empujo contra la pared y en un movimiento frenético me envolvió en sus brazos, de manera que mis piernas se enroscaron en su cintura…

- Solo tu podrías tener tanta fe en mi, precisamente tu – carraspeo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, por encima de mi cabeza….

Mi primo me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, justo antes de estampar sus labios con los míos….

Sus manos recorriendo la piel debajo de mi hoodie… Trazando círculos en mi espalda, mientras me besaba con desesperación… Dejando un delicioso hormigueo en mis labios hinchados.

Me saco la hoodie y la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y capturo de nuevo mis labios, mientras hacia notar las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi piel erizada..

De algún modo su hoodie también cayo en el suelo, y lo único entre nuestro cuerpo aparte de los jeans era mi sujetador…

Edward me cargo hasta la cama, besando mi cuello mientras recorría mis dedos por su cabello… Tenia miedo de gemir, así que mordí mi labio, no quería que nada rompiera este momento y el se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Poco a poco sus caricias y besos se detuvieron… Me abrazo fuertemente y hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

- Lo siento – susurro envolviéndome en las cobijas…

- Hoy no es sábado Edward – mustie al tiempo que recargaba su mejilla sobre la mía.

- Lo sé…. -


	22. Chapter 22

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, gracias por su tiempo.. Aquí les dejo un Epov… Love it? ****Hate it?... Let me know!**

**Toda la suerte del Leprechaun para esta semana!**

**Chapter 22**

_**Epov**_

_**Utah 7:55am**_

Pare en dos gasolineras sin éxito alguno antes de que ella despertara…

_**Freeway 12:00 pm**_

Maneje a lo largo de la interestatal como un maniaco, sin bajar de los 150km… Repasando mi plan mentalmente una y otra vez… Horas después de haber desayunado un paquete de príngles y Starbucks embotellados, deje que Bella condujera. Lo último que necesitaba era que termináramos en un accidente automovilístico.

_**Freeway 3:00 pm**_

No estaba seguro de que el bar siquiera existía, lo había escuchado una ocasión en una conversación telefónica con Alec, y cuando rastree el número del cual me había estado contactando me di cuenta de que era el mismo nombre que había escuchado antes.

_**Freeway 6:00 pm**_

Estábamos a la mitad de nuestro viaje, las pistas que consiguiéramos aquí serian cruciales para dar con nuestro objetivo….

_**Jackpot Bar 8:00 pm**_

Bella – tome su mano en la mía, intentando mantenerme en una pieza – Si algo sale mal necesito que salgas de aquí – coloque las llaves en su bolsillo, admirando su rostro como si intentase grabarlo en mi mente para siempre

Entramos luego de una vaga inspección en la puerta principal, cuando estuvimos en el interior del local me di cuenta que la gente dispersa encajaba con el tipo de perfil de Alec, no era gente común y corriente, eran personas con un status económico alto, metidas en líos y cosas peores... Como yo…

Camine con determinación para no levantar sospechas, nos detuvimos en la barra y antes de darme cuenta me había bebido un tarro de cerveza, hacia tanto que no me dejaba ahogar en mis penas… Observe con atención por cualquier tipo de pista que me ayudara a encontrar algo relevante, y entonces vi la nota debajo del teléfono móvil del bar tender.

Tenía solo una oportunidad de hacer esto, así que más valía que tomara algo valioso, necesitaba cerciorarme...

- Me encanta esa canción, tienes ganas de bailar? –

Atraje a Isabella hasta mi cuerpo, de espaldas contra mi pecho… De manera que su cabello castaño rozaba suavemente mi rostro.

- Sígueme el juego – intenté hablar articuladamente, más no estoy seguro de haberlo logrado, pues mi voz se quebró justo antes de besar su cuello, voluntaria o involuntariamente, no lo sé…

- Hey man, algo para entrar en ambiente? – A pesar de la mirada de desconfianza, el bar tender busco en la cajonera, anotando sobre la hoja de papel en la barra y finalmente me lanzo una bolsa pequeña.

- Son 50 usd por eso – extendí un billete complacido por la pista, que si bien me había costado unos dólares podría ser de utilidad.

- Uno más para tu chica? – dijo con sorna.

- Quizás más tarde – sonreí para ella intentando contagiarla de calma que yo mismo no encontraba en este momento.

- No quiero problemas, si vas a seguir en el bar mejor que lo hagas aquí –

Me extendió un papel y una navaja. No era lo que tenía en mente, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sometía a este tipo de torturas… Me lo había prometido a mí mismo… Sin embargo, sabía que era la única manera de seguir jugando mis cartas debidamente.

Sin soltarla de mis brazos partí las líneas de cocaína, sentí como Bella comenzaba a temblar en mis brazos justo antes de que me inclinara hasta sentir que había inhalado por completo, sorbí la nariz, experimentando una sensación familiar….

"No te asustes… No huyas…. No me dejes…" pensé apretando los parpados, aferrándola a mi cuerpo…

La atención sobre nosotros desapareció y nuevamente fuimos solo ella y yo… Como una maldita broma del destino, probándome una y otra vez, obligándome a arrastrarla conmigo.. Con mi mierda y mis problemas…

- Vamos a bailar – sacudí mi cabeza intentando callar mi conflicto interno.

Caminamos hasta la pista cuando comenzaba a sentir mis sentidos al máximo, lleve mis manos a su cintura e intente calmarla un poco, odiaba saber que era mi culpa que se sintiera indefensa… No tenía por qué estarlo pues pasara lo que pasara yo jamás la dejaría sola, jamás dejaría que alguien la lastimara, incluyendo a mí mismo… Aunque me rompiera en mil pedazos..

- Relájate, diviértete un poco, juro que tiene un propósito. Me siento bien, no te preocupes.. –

Me obligue a relajarme, dejándome envolver por lo que ocurría justo en este instante, imaginando que nos encontrábamos en miles de situaciones distintas, una cita, un festejo, cualquier cosa menos lo que en verdad estábamos pasando…

Y Dios.. Fue tan fácil creerlo mientras la sostenía en mis brazos, mientras nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección. Tome su mano sin titubear, y juro que cada roce con su piel provocaba que mis labios temblaran..

Nos dejamos envolver en un movimiento sensual, maldita sea! Pensé antes de que mis manos se enterraran en los bolsillos traseros de aquellos endemoniados jeans ajustados…

Mi cuerpo tembló por completo cuando nos encontramos frente a frente, trate de regular mi respiración acompasada y no estoy seguro de haber logrado reprimir el gemido que provino de mi pecho cuando deslizo sus dedos por mi cabello.

Sentí un frenesí recorrer mi piel al tenerla tan cerca, nuestros rostros apenas a un par de centímetros… No lograba pensar con sentido, quería dar rienda suelta a mis mas bajos instintos.. Olvidarme de pensar y dejarme llevar por el sentimiento que me atormentaba hasta provocar aquél dolor en mi pecho.

Rocé mis labios con los suyos inconscientemente.. Besando su mandíbula mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía de pies a cabeza, entonces la escuche gemir..

"Eres un maldito perdedor.. No eres nadie y quieres arrastrarla contigo"…

Bufe peleando contra mí mismo… Y maldiciendo me por ser quien era….

- Ahora no pequeña… - me recompuse por nuestra salud mental, lo último que ella necesitaba es ver lo roto que en verdad estaba - No te separes de mi lado –

- Que mierda me has dado! – balbucee aun abatido.. Gritando a mi paso.

- John, Sácalo de aquí –

- Quiero mi dinero de vuelta! – grite lanzándome contra la barra, justo donde estaba mi objetivo, pero descargando toda mi frustración de apenas unos segundos.

- No! – Intente detenerlo antes de que pusiera un dedo sobre ella, mas no logre hacerlo, tire puñetazos contra el par tender hasta cayó al suelo y tome mi oportunidad para apretar el papel en mi puño.

- Fuera de aquí! –

En cuestión de segundos mis manos descansaban sobre el frio concreto de la acera del bar, mis nudillos enrojecidos y cubiertos de sangre… Mi corazón aun bombeando sangre acompasadamente… Me dieron nauseas al repasar los motivos que nos habían arrastrado aquí, Bella se acercó a ayudarme, yo me puse en pie de inmediato, evitando analizar lo apenas sucedido…

Tome el volante y aumente la velocidad hasta que nos perdimos en el tráfico del freeway.

- Lo siento, pararemos en el primer motel, me hare cargo de ti, no te preocupes – mustie mostrándole el papel en mis manos..

_**Alec B.**_

_**01 773 848 3150**_

_**Anthony **_

_**01 773 2357489**_

_**Town's Motel 11:45 pm**_

Llegamos a un motel, nada fuera de lo común.

Pagamos en efectivo antes de subir a la apenas acogedora habitación con cama matrimonial… Antes de que ella pudiera confrontarme salí huyendo de la habitación como un cobarde, diciendo que iría a conseguir algo de comida.

Cuando baje hasta el pequeño y solitario pasillo, me incline en cuclillas…

Los recuerdos se a galopaban en mi mente sin sentido.. Trayendo angustia con ellos… Quien era yo para retenerla conmigo? Quien era yo para merecer su compañía?..

"No eres nadie, no vales la pena.. "

Apenas era una acuarela falsa… de quien una vez fui…. No lograba encontrarme en mi propio interior…

Era tan doloroso pelear contra mí todo el tiempo, refrenar mis impulsos, ignorar mis sentimientos.. Cerré los ojos tratando de ignorar mis lágrimas, tratando de guardarme para mí los sentimientos que me invadían, no podía quedarme ante ella, no podía mostrarme como era… Si ella lograse ver un poco mi interior saldría corriendo aterrada, no era remotamente una persona digna… No lo era…

"Eres una mierda Edward Swan.. Eso es lo que eres! Si fueras un poco consciente la habrías dejado y hubieras huido con tus problemas a otro lugar!"

Trate de controlar mis manos, que temblaban frenéticamente en mis rodillas… Mi rostro empapado en sudor… Limpié mis ojos y respire pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizarme..

"Sabes que estas jodido, sabes que esto no terminara bien y en el mejor de los casos, tu terminas muerto y ella logra recuperar su vida…"

Mordí mi labio inferior dolorosamente, gruñendo lleno de frustración….

- Hare que cada segundo cuente – me dije a mi mismo… Poniéndome en pie, listo para volver a la habitación.

Conseguir comida en un par de máquinas de monedas y me di prisa para subir con ella, cerré cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de mí antes de acercarme a ella, que miraba al vació a través de la ventana descuidada.

- Vamos a curarte eso –

Coloqué la lata de coca cola helada sobre su piel lastimada..

- Lo lamento – mustie acariciando su piel sin reprimirme, invadido por el enojo de saber que ella estaba lastimada a causa mía.

Su mirada era confusa pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a reír sin sentido alguno.. Dejándome completamente atónito…

- El que tomo esa porquería fui yo –

Su rostro se tornó pálido mientras su cuerpo se sacudía débilmente.

- Bella, Bella! – la tome por los hombros, intentando capturar su atención.

- Tu… Lo has hecho antes, no es cierto? – la mirada en sus ojos estaba cargada de dolor…

- Te dije que no valía la pena – sentí las lágrimas llegar a mis ojos mientras el pánico me invadía los poros de la piel – te dije que te fueras –

"Debiste irte antes de que ambos saliéramos lastimados por jugar con fuego"

Comenzó a llorar, asustada - No te estoy juzgando Edward –

- Deberías hacerlo, no tienes idea de quién soy yo, no soy el primo que siempre te apoyo, no sigo siendo el mismo y por tu propio bien deberías salir de este jodido lugar antes de que te arrastre conmigo –

- Edward – me aleje..

- Cuando hui muchas cosas ocurrieron… - susurré.

"Drogas.. Sexo.. Dolor… Nada podía quitarme este maldito dolor… Nada ha podido curarme de ti…"

- No puedo cambiar quien soy, no soy nada ahora, no lo entiendes? –

"No he podido dejarlo atrás y me aferro a algo que simplemente no puede existir… "

- No digas eso –

- Te lo dije, te lo advertí, no soy bueno para ti – la tome replegándola contra la pared, apresando sus muñecas en mis puños…

"Eres tan ciega algunas veces… Acaso no te das cuenta? Cuando te toco… Cuando te tengo tan cerca que me haces perder la razón… Maldita sea… Sabes acaso que eres la protagonista de mis fantasías…. Y temo… Que jamás vas a pertenecerme… No a mi…"

- No voy a huir – lucho con fuerza contra mi peso.

"Que se joda el mundo entero! Y si este fuera mi último momento contigo… Quiero tomar tanto como sea posible"

La tome en mis brazos, atrapado en mi propio frenesí mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura… Despertando mis más naturales instintos…

- Solo tu podrías tener tanta fe en mí, precisamente tu – lamente en voz alta, el dolor punzando en mi pecho…

"Por favor desaparece de mi… De las grietas que arden en mi ser y en la carne viva de mis sueños… Llévate estos sentimientos contigo…."

Capture sus labios temblorosos en los míos, contradiciéndome sin escuchar mi instinto de supervivencia… Envenenándome a placer con su dulce sabor… Con pasión, con dolor y desesperación…

"Sin ti ya no puedo vivir…. Así ya nada tiene sentido"

Mis manos vibraban recorriendo su piel debajo de la odie, grabando cada recoveco en ella… Me deshice de la mía, dejándome envolver en la sensación de nuestros pechos acompasados..

La recosté sobre la cama, incapaz de dejar de besar su cuello como si se me fuese la vida en ello.. Bella correspondió cada una de mis acciones sin pronunciar una sola palabra, guiándome p con su respiración sobre mi oído… Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, sintiendo mis lágrimas caer por su piel..

- Lo siento – susurré envolviéndola en las sabanas…

- Hoy no es sábado Edward – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Lo sé…. – mustie tratando de restarle importancia al caos en mi cabeza… Escondiéndome en su cuello… Con el rostro empapado con lágrimas que secaban mi alma…


	23. Chapter 23

bereniuxxs, bere, darky1995, andreaa, lucia23, Suiza19, Laubellacullen94, yoya11, CaroBereCullen, alimago, Babi Bennet Masen, nany87, gery02, BSara Cullen, Babi Bennet Masen, MeliicadyCullen, Mary de cullen, CaroBereCullen, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, MeliicadyCullen, Babi Bennet Masen, sol, Bells CA, nany87, snsacion cullen, aguu, Bella-Nympha, Mary de cullen, Yuuuuus, Paolita93, Angye, roxii cullen, Cath Robsteniana, mariia1946, Neny W. Cullen, yyamile, Lucy Cullen Boggiano, stellyta, Look outside,

**Y a todas las lectoras que me siguen, muchísimas gracias.**

**Una disculpa por la demora, debo admitir que la historia es tan compleja que sineto que si doy un paso en falso la voy a echar a perder.**

**Por otro lado, lamento mucho si algunas de ustedes se molestan por la trama o las largas pero creo firmemente que puedo moldear la historia y finalmente hay un poco de realidad en ella por lo que les pido que sean lo más respetuosas posible, esto por los comentarios de que se torna aburrida.**

**Quien quiera que guste de leerla, aquí os dejo la continuación.**

**Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y por seguirme.**

**Sabes dónde contactarme en Facebook: arroba gmail punto com**

**Y pueden escribirme a ese mismo correo.**

**Yo también creo que las amistades nacen de las aficiones!**

**Besitos vampíricos…**

**Kyam Cullen**

**Ps.. Hoy es una de esas noches en que doy mi reino por meterme en mis historias y tener a mi lado ese bombón.**

**Chapter 23**

_**BPOV**_

**Grand Island, Nebraska**

**Hampton Inn**

**7:30 am**

- Para mi únicamente una orden de hot cakes – extendí mi menú a la mesera.

- Disculpe señorita, tendrán algún directorio telefónico? – pregunto Edward con una sonrisa.

- Claro joven. Al final del pasillo a la derecha –

- Gracias – se puso en pie y camino hacia esa dirección, sin decirme más nada.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que dejamos Utah. Después de aquella noche en que nos besamos Edward estaba de lo más distante, hablaba únicamente lo necesario y siempre encontraba la manera de salirse por la tangente en las conversaciones.

Mis opciones eran únicamente dos, quedarme sin exigirle respuestas o tomar un avión de vuelta a Cancún.

Como la última no estaba a consideración decidí resignarme y practicar infinitas formas para estirar mi paciencia. Veríamos quien cedía primero.

Al principio creí que quizá el sentía algo por mi, ahora, cuando lo veo distante y lo siento tan ausente se que estoy embarcada en esta misión por pura terquedad de mi parte.

Dejaron nuestros platillos sobre la mesa y bebí un poco de jugo de naranja. Edward camino de regreso a la mesa y pude ver que guardaba en su pantalón una hoja del directorio.

- No tienes hambre? – preguntó.

Yo me hundí de hombros y comencé a desayunar en silencio. Edward resoplo molesto pero hizo lo propio.

- Volveremos al hotel por nuestras cosas y conduciremos hasta Chicago, si te parece bien? – mustio inseguro, me hubiera reído de su expresión si no me encontrara tan cansada anímicamente.

Nuevamente me hundí de hombros.

- Que es lo que piensas? – murmuro exasperado.

- Supongo que esta bien, digo, tu sabes lo que es mas conveniente –

- Bien – gruño terminando su ultimo bocado.

Terminamos y caminamos de vuelta al hotel, rápidamente subimos a la habitación y comenzamos a tomar nuestras cosas.

- Necesitamos parar en otro cajero – mustio Edward guardando su cartera de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Un sonido ensordecedor hizo eco en la planta baja, disparos..

- Vámonos! – grito Edward jalándome hasta el balcón.

- Ven – se paso del otro lado del barandal y salto con extrema agilidad, extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar.

"Estamos en el tercer piso… No es momento de entrar en pánico, no es momento para entrar en pánico"

- No voy a dejar que te lastimes, ven –

Me pase del otro lado del barandal y perdí el equilibrio, mi bagpack se volteo tirando cosas por doquier.

- No - me aferre fuertemente con una mano, tratando de tomar mi esclava con la otra.

- Déjala –

- No – quise alcanzarla pero lo único que logre fue que resbalara hasta caer en la coladera, cerré los ojos antes de saltar tomando su mano.

Cai débilmente sobre mis tobillos pero por alguna razón eso no me impidió correr tan rápido como pude.

Los disparos siguieron y ambos corrimos en silencio hasta el auto. Edward encendió la marcha y condujo como un maniático hasta el freeway, sin detenerse un momento.

- Toma – me extendió una soda – Bebe un poco, estas pálida –

- Tienes algún plan? – pregunte abriendo la lata de refresco.

- Huir funciona por ahora –

Me deje caer en el asiento sin decir más nada… Después de un par de horas Edward finalmente saco la hoja de su pantalón.

- Crees que sea buena idea pasar la noche en Chicago? – pregunto extendiendo el papel en sus manos.

- Bella? –

- Dime Edward? –

- Porque no me contestas? –

- En verdad quieres mi opinión? – lo mire molesta – Espera un segundo, no puedo darte una porque no se que demonios esta ocurriendo, y no me refiero únicamente a esa sarta de maniáticos persiguiéndonos –

Edward aparco el auto y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Sabes que tu opinión me importa –

"Vamos, puedes hacer algo mucho mejor que eso"

- Sabes perfectamente bien que si no te he dicho nada al respecto es por mantenerte a salvo – apretó la mandíbula.

- Quieres saber algo interesante? Ya estoy en peligro! –

- No lo entiendes – se recargo en el asiento.

Baje del auto apretando los puños, inmediatamente Edward bajo y camino hacia mi.

- A donde vas? –

- A ningún lado pero lo juro Edward, que si no me das mis cinco minutos voy a asesinarte – cerré los ojos y cubrí mi rostro para evitar que me viera llorar.

- Vuelve al auto Bella, lo siento – susurró.

- Que es lo que sientes? Eso es exactamente lo que necesito saber – me miro abatido… El verde en sus ojos apagados… Asustado..

- No se de que estas hablando – retrocedió – Quieres que te lleve al aeropuerto –

- Si eso es lo que deseas, hazlo – dije abatida – Si en verdad quieres quedarte solo y yo simplemente me he estado imponiendo, llévame de una vez –

Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que finalmente Edward se acerco a mi con cautela.

- No soy perfecto, tengo muchos problemas, lo sé – murmuro con dificultad – Y no puedo sincerarme del todo contigo, necesito más tiempo – me tomo de la mano – Necesito conocer la verdad antes que cualquier cosa Bella –

Yo estaba llorando de nuevo con todas mis ganas… Eso era lo único que él sabia decir.. No, no y no… Mi corazón latía desbocado y podía escuchar mis palpitaciones…

"No me mires así, no quiero que veas a través de mi"

Desvié la mirada mientras la angustia me envolvía. Sentí algo pesado sobre mi muñeca y baje la mirada.

- Eres la persona más importante en mi vida y si algo me llegara a ocurrir no me importaría que nadie lo supiera, mientras haya estado a tu lado – cerro la esclava y retrocedió un paso.

Mire de reojo las letras grabadas sobre la esclava de oro que ahora descansaba en mi muñeca… _**Edward Swan**_, llore sin pudor y sin lograr contenerme.

- Porque lo haces? - reproche – Porque después de ignorarme dos días enteros ahora dices algo así? –

- Yo… -

- A qué tienes miedo Edward? –

– Tengo miedo a darme cuenta que lo que estoy buscando no existe – me tomo de los brazos , con el rostro afligido.

- No entiendo lo que intentas decirme –

Nuestros rostros tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mis mejillas empapadas.

- Confía en mi, por favor – recargo su frente contra la mía - Dos días mas y te diré todo – me abrazo contra su pecho, dejándome sollozar tanto tiempo como fue necesario.

- Perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto – Beso mi frente – Y por favor no me ignores, no seas como yo…. – me hizo cosquillas en la cintura y créanlo o no, subimos al auto con una sonrisa…

Con Edward todo era inesperado…

Horas después…

Paramos en un cajero antes de detenernos frente a una enorme propiedad.

- Que sucede? – pregunte ante su repentino nerviosismo, el sonrió.

- Digamos que la vida como la conozco hasta ahora podría cambiar por completo – me tomo la mano delicadamente.

- Eso es malo? –

- No Bella, es muy, muy bueno – suspiro – Bien, andando –

Bajamos del auto y nuevamente tomo mi mano, los portones de la propiedad estaban abiertos así que entramos , llamamos a la puerta y en cuestión de minutos una mujer de edad avanzada nos abrió.

- Buenas Tardes –

- Buenas tardes jovencitos, pasen – entramos cerrando la puerta detrás – En un segundo los atiendo –

Desapareció en la habitación contigua dejándonos a Edward y a mi en el enorme lobby.

- Algo no esta bien.. –

- Ayúdenme! – grito una chica – Ayúdenme por favor! – una chica morena de baja estatura salió corriendo hasta nosotros, abrazándome.

- Jessica, tranquilízate – dos enfermeros llegaron y la tomaron por los brazos.

- Disculpen, algunas veces es difícil – murmuro la mujer que nos abrió la puerta.

- Quieren ver las instalaciones? – inquirió – Van a internan pronto? –

- Si, queríamos ver primero las instalaciones – mustio mi primo.

- Pasen –

Seguimos a la mujer de estatura baja, Lauren brillaba en su placa. La casa estaba impregnada de un olor peculiar que no pude distinguir peor me ponía los pelos de punta. Caminamos escaleras arriba hasta las habitaciones.

- En esta planta tenemos las salas de juntas, tenemos doctores tres veces por semana que los reúnen para hacer una autoevaluación –

La casa a pesar de su aspecto ostentoso en los acabados, no era más que un enorme centro de rehabilitación.

- Todas las habitaciones son iguales, 30 en total –

Imagine que quienquiera que vivo aquí antes debía ser gente de mucho dinero…

- A quien perteneció esta casa? – preguntó mi primo.

- Lo siento, es información Confidencial –

Bajamos hasta el patio poco concurrido.

- Esta es el área del jardín, donde pasan la mayoría del tiempo –

Me di cuenta que Edward tenia la mirada clavada en el muro, donde había una placa grabada.

"_**Nunca es demasiado tarde…. Nunca termina la esperanza… Donde hay voluntad siempre existe la luz para quien quiera tomarla"**_

_**Anthony M.**_

Edward se torno nervioso y retomo el paso hacia el lobby, cuando estuvimos en la puerta estudio la habitación con la mirada antes de susurrar.

- Donde esta Anthony? –

- Anthony? -

- Necesitamos encontrar a Anthony – la mujer lo miro con desconfianza – Corremos grave peligro a menos que logremos llegar a él -

- Anthony dejo de venir aquí hace años, cuando las cosas empeoraron –

- El fundo este lugar? Que sucedió? –

- El vivió aquí y fundo este lugar para su esposa, después de que ella recayó abandonando el lugar, el jamás volvió – Edward se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

- Donde esta ella? – mustio fuera de si, completamente pálido.

- No lo sé, dudo que el mismo Anthony lo sepa… -

- Por favor -

- Lo siento no puedo – retrocedió.

- Por favor, solo necesitamos alguna pista – La mujer titubeo y camino hasta el mostrador, le extendió a Edward un sobre.

- Es la cuenta que paga por todo esto – dijo nerviosa – no se si sea útil, es todo lo que sabemos de él –

- Gracias – dijo mirándola con los ojos llenos de gratitud.

- Que la suerte los acompañe – dijo con lástima.

Salimos y nos detuvimos frente al auto.

- Edward? – lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos – Que sucede? –

Aun con el rostro pálido y las palmas de las manos húmedas, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándome con tanta euforia que me levanto del piso de concreto.

- Estas bien? – puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Creo que es verdad…. – susurró – Ahora creo que es verdad, ya estamos cerca Bella –

- Si lo que sea que es, es verdad, eso te hará feliz? – fruncí el ceño – Todo se arreglara? -

- No se arreglara todo, quizás deba seguir huyendo el resto de mis días – se mordió el labio inferior – Pero lo más importante en mi vida tendrá sentido.. Finalmente…. –


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**BPOV**_

**Dunes Motel**

**Chicago, Illinois**

- Entonces aun no sabes cuando volverán? – preguntó Rosalie.

- No tengo idea – dije secando mi cabello.

- Bella, ya te dieron de baja en la Universidad – me levante de golpe hasta pegarme en la frente con el espejo.

- Estas bien? – Edward toco la puerta.

- Estoy bien, ya salgo – tome el teléfono – No puedo irme y dejarlo Rosalie, ya me encargare de eso cuando volvamos –

- Bella espero que todo termine pronto, me tienes echa un cumulo de nervios –

- No te preocupes Rose, estaremos bien, te quiero –

- Llámame pronto –

- Bye –

Puse mi radio a cargar y salí a la habitación. Edward estaba sentado en la silla junto a la ventana. Con el cabello broncíneo húmedo y revuelto.

- Estudiando la pista? – pregunte sentándome al borde de la cama.

- Una cuenta de banco y un nombre – agito el papel en el aire.

- Y entiendo que necesitas encontrar al cuentahabiente – puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas – Podrías pedir un estado de cuenta –

- No sin una ID y los datos de la cuenta –

- Tienes el número, eso es un avance – murmuré – Se me ocurre que podemos ir por separado a banco, puedes pedir una copia de tu estado de cuenta y yo podría ser la distracción –

- Distracción? – frunció el ceño.

- Tacones altos, vestido corto y en busca de un ejecutivo que me atienda – me hundí de hombros.

- Ni de broma – negó rápidamente.

- Que tiene de malo mi plan? –

- Puedes acabar en la cárcel –

- Igual puedo acabar muerta o peor – Edward me miro con agonía – Tienes un mejor plan? – Se puso en pie y camino hasta inclinarse frente a mi.

- Puedo entrar de algún modo y robar los papeles – paso sus dedos a lo largo de su quijada, pensativo.

- Y accesar al ordenador cómo? –

- Iremos juntos, yo entrare primero y esperare hasta que salgas, no te perderé de vista – me tomo de la mano.

- Amor fraternal, lo entiendo –

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor fraternal – dijo poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta la ventana – Perdón por el hotel de mala muerte –

- Asumo que es seguro? –

- Así es – se paso la mano por el cabello antes de acercarse a mi de nuevo – Mañana iremos a primera hora, ahora debemos descansar –

Levante las sabanas y me recosté del lado derecho de la cama matrimonial, mi primo apago la luz y se recostó a mi lado.

- Cuéntame que hiciste cuando huiste de casa Edward – susurre en medio de la oscuridad.

- Nada que valga la pena contar – colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – experimente cosas de las cuales me arrepiento.. –

- Drogas? –

- Trabaje y me infiltre en tanto como pude para averiguar algo, cuando Carlisle me encontró fue porque uno de esos días termine en el hospital con una puñalada grave y varias heridas, fue un amigo suyo quien me atendió –

- Como ocurrió? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Una pelea, yo estaba demasiado drogado para darme cuenta y termine tirado sobre la acera, alguien debió llamar a emergencias porque desperté en el hospital un día después –

- Donde? – pregunte llevando mi mano a su pecho, sobre la suave y delgada tela de algodón de su camiseta.

Titubeo por unos segundos antes de tomar mi mano con sus finos y largos dedos; y guiarme debajo de su camiseta, hasta un costado de su abdomen, donde parte de su piel se sentía rugosa..

Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos suavemente sobre el contorno, y me senté de modo que pudiera verlo en la oscuridad.

- El hecho de que hayas pasado por tantas cosas no quiere decir que seas una mala persona Edward – mi mano aún sobre su abdomen – Y no es como si tuvieras que ser otra persona, eres perfecto tal como eres –

- La familia esta obligada a amarte como eres – sonrió con melancolía.

- No lo digo como tu prima, lo digo como una mujer que habla de un hombre con quien ha pasado los últimos meses… Y mientras más te abres conmigo más puedo ver que sigues siendo tu –

- Lo dices en serio? –

- Ajam.. Sigues siendo el mismo dramático que se rinde ante algo tan simple como esto – sonreí antes de hacerle cosquillas en los costados.

- No debiste hacer eso – arqueo la ceja antes de tomarme en sus brazos y ponerme de espaldas contra la cama.

- No te tengo miedo – lo desafié.

- No debiste decirlo – dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Sus manos bajaron a mi abdomen y trate de liberarme de su agarre entre fuertes carcajadas, tanto suyas como mías…

- Quien se rinde ante quien – sonrió ampliamente ante mis suplicas.

Finalmente luego de unos minutos nos quedamos en silencio… Con nuestros dedos entrelazados.. Y nuestras respiraciones acompasadas.

- Hubo muchas chicas en New York? – mordí mi labio inferior… Sabia que estaba tentando mi suerte…. Pero también sabia que Edward estaba bajando la guardia..

- Chicas? – mustio – Eso no importa, al final de cuentas, ¿ves a alguien aquí? –

- Supongo que no – me hundí de hombros con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día pesado – me atrajo a su pecho y me envolvió en sus brazos…

- Eres tierno – cerré los ojos deslizando mi mano nuevamente a su cicatriz – eres considerado y nada egoísta… Eres leal e inteligente… Nunca te rindes… - dibuje círculos en su piel – Eres divertido y espontáneo.. – recargue mi mejilla sobre su pecho, envolviéndome en las cobijas – No se tú pero a mi me parece que eres perfecto.. –

Lo escuche carraspear antes de que me alzara de modo que estuviésemos abrazados, con mi mejilla sobre la suya… Su mejilla húmeda…

- Eres tu quien es perfecta.. – Sus brazos se cernieron a mi alrededor y supe que no me soltaría el resto de la noche..


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_**BPOV**_

**Chicago National Bank**

Nos tomó mucho más tiempo de lo esperado poder llevar a cabo nuestro plan, Fue hasta después del medio día que el banco estuvo concurrido.

Entre caminando a paso firme, empujando la puerta de cristal. La gente estaba impaciente en las filas, lo que significaba que debía ser mucho más sencillo.

- Buenas Tardes Señorita, alguna transacción? – pregunto una empleada extendiéndome un turno.

- Necesito pasar con un ejecutivo – me excuse y camine directo al cubículo en que se encontraba mi primo.

Respire profundo mientras me acercaba y tome aire antes de entrar con una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenos días, disculpe necesito retirar dinero y he olvidado mi tarjeta, podría extenderme una ficha? –

Bingo! La mirada del ejecutivo detrás del escritorio viajaba de mi escote hasta mis piernas.

- Hola? – trate de hacer énfasis.

- Podría esperar un segundo señorita, el joven llego primero –

- Oh claro, no creo que al joven – mire seductivamente a Edward, que paso saliva en un movimiento incomodo – le importe mucho –

- Yo solamente necesito la copia de mi recibo –

Me senté en la sillita de espera entreabriendo las piernas.

-De acuerdo – rápidamente el ejecutivo imprimió un par de hojas y se las extendió a mi primo.

- Gracias – salió mirándome con los ojos llenos de furia.

- Y bien que puedo hacer por usted – el joven llevo las manos sobre el escritorio.

- Uhm quiero retirar dinero de mi cuenta – vacié mi bolso y una de mis tarjetas cayó sobre mis piernas – Oh, es esta, lo siento – me miro con desconfianza – de cualquier modo, pensaba adquirir un seguro para mi auto, me regalas una tarjeta? -

- Claro –

- Gracias Michael – sonreí leyendo su nombre.

Salí del banco y me metí en el cajero fingiendo sacar dinero. Minutos después Salí al estacionamiento y subí al auto, Edward me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

- Salió perfecto – sonreí subiendo al auto.

- No creí que fueras a quitarte los mayones – mustio incorporándose al blvd.

- Funciono, eso es lo que importa – me hundí de hombros – Tienes el domicilio? –

- Ajam – me extendió el documento.

_**W. Argyle Street**_

_**7239 Hargwood Heights**_

Quise preguntar al respecto pero el estado ansioso de Edward me impidió pronunciar palabra alguna. Por lo que permanecí en silencio observando los paisajes en la zona residencial por la que ahora conducía.

- Espera en el auto – miro en dirección a mis piernas antes de bajar.

- Genial! – mustie bajando mi ventanilla.

Edward toco repetidas veces sin obtener respuesta. La casa era mucho más grande y elegante que aquella del centro de rehabilitación.

- Te molesta si esperamos un poco? – pregunto recargándose en mi ventanilla.

- Esta bien –

Volvió conmigo al auto y se puso cómodo, recargándose sobre su asiento, luego de largos minutos rompió el silencio.

- Si algo llegara a pasarme – tomo un bolígrafo de la guantera antes de tomar mi mano izquierda – Mi número de cuenta y mi clave -

- No digas eso –

- La clave son los últimos 4 dígitos –

- Edward, no –

- Cual es la clave? – me miró fijamente.

- Los últimos cuatro dígitos – pase saliva en seco.

- Bien – beso mi muñeca – Hay suficiente dinero para que regreses a Forks, pagues tu matricula o lo que necesites –

Iba a ponerme a discutir con el cuándo una SUV Expedition estacionó en la entrada.

Edward bajo del auto y cerró la puerta, camino con paso firme hasta tocar la ventanilla del copiloto, que inmediatamente se abrió y un hombre de edad media lo miro con desconfianza.

- Estoy buscando a Anthony –

- Quien eres? – pregunto en un tono igual de serio al de mi primo.

- Edward… Swan –

El rostro del hombre se contrajo, estudiándolo minuciosamente hasta que al final retrocedió desviando la mirada.

- Le compre la propiedad hace un par de años, no sé dónde este y por tu seguridad más te vale alejarte de aquí y dejar de buscarlo – se colocó unas gafas oscuras y subió la ventana, el portón eléctrico se abrió y la camioneta entro sin detenerse.

Edward subió de inmediato al auto, encendió la marcha y condujo..

- No te preocupes, podemos investigar más a fondo – sugerí poniendo mi mano sobre su pierna.

- Es como ir en círculos! Todo este tiempo hacia una pista sin salida – dijo alterado, golpeando el volante.

- Edward – alce la voz – cálmate o terminaremos en un accidente, detente – a regañadientes estaciono – Yo conduzco – me baje del auto antes que pudiera negarse.

Una vez al volante, conduje sin rumbo..

- Vamos a comer algo, son casi las 5:00 – me detuve en un pequeño restaurante de comida japonesa.

Apague el auto y Edward puso su mano en mi hombro.

- Discúlpame, creí que estábamos cerca de terminar con esto – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos –

Había olvidado por completo mi atuendo llamativo hasta que note varias miradas masculinas sobre mí, Edward camino detrás mío con sus manos en mi cintura.

- Bienvenidos, algún área en especial? – pregunto el host tomando dos menús.

- Algo más privado, para dos – rodeo mi hombro con su brazo y extendió un billete.

- Claro, por aquí –

Nos situamos en una de las últimas mesas de la locación, ya habíamos ordenado la comida y el brazo de Edward aún me resguardaba recelosamente.

- Todo bien? – pregunte haciendo alusión a ello.

- Claro – mascullo bebiendo un poco de soda.

- Ya estas más tranquilo? – pregunté abriendo mi soda.

- Déjame hacerlo – tomo la lata y la abrió en un movimiento – Un poco – frunció el ceño – Gracias por ser paciente y saber cómo manejarme aunque en cuestión de minutos vuelva a mi estado normal –

- A que te refieres? –

- Es solo que – se mordió el labio – Olvídalo – comenzó a jugar con las costuras de mi vestido, atrayéndome a su lado.

- Tepanyaki de pollo con verduras? – pregunto el mesero – Yakimeshi? -

- Todo es para compartir – dijo Edward extendiéndome los cubiertos.

- Hasta que me alimentaras decentemente – bromee tomando un bocado delicioso.

- Lo siento por eso – dijo apenado.

- Es broma – dije golpeando su hombro juguetonamente.

- Siempre haces eso! – Sonrió e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, como si estuviese sorprendido por sus palabras – Lo hacías, siempre lo hacías… - susurró.

_**_ FlashBack_**_

_**Años atrás**_

_**Fiesta de cumpleaños de Mike Arangano**_

_**Club Hampton**_

- Recuérdame que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos.

- Rose, era descortés no venir si fuimos apenas 10 invitados –

- Pfff – Dejo caer la cara sobre su brazo – Voy al baño –

- Ok – me gire buscando algún tema de conversación con alguien – Y cómo va el proyecto de ciencias Erik? –

El pobre chico me miro lleno de pánico y bajo la mirada, me giré hacia el otro extremo.

- Esta divertido – sonreí con Mike.

- Es genial que hayas venido, más tarde jugaremos un partido de Basket – dijo entusiasta.

Baje la mirada a mi vestido verde y mis balerinas negras, "lo dudo bastante". A pesar de que Mike era amigo de Edward, me había invitado con muchísima anticipación.

Justo en ese instante vi a mi primo llegar a lo lejos, me puse en pie y camine hacia él, finalmente alguien con quien pasar la tarde.

- Ed – antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre me abrazo juguetonamente dando una vuelta, haciendo que mi vestido se ondeara con el aire.

- Te dije que yo pasaría por ustedes – deposito un beso en mi mejilla.

- Mike insistió – me hundí de hombros.

- Sí que lo hizo – frunció el ceño.

- No me mires así, es amigo tuyo, no mío – bromee.

Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en la pequeña banquita de concreto.

- Me quede preocupado, ayer ya no me devolviste la llamada –

- Sobre el permiso para acampar con ustedes? – pregunté.

- Que te dijo Charlie? –

- Que no – baje la mirada tratando de contener la risa – Y quizás sea mejor que nos distanciemos un poco –

- De que hablas? – me miro con preocupación – Charlie no tiene idea de lo que tenemos, solo porque mi padre y el tuvieron una diferencia piensa distanciarnos? – Me tomo de las manos – Ellos no pueden hacer que nos distanciemos, no voy a dejar que pase – dijo con determinación – Si tú quieres, eso es –

Mis ojos debían estar enormemente abiertos ante sus tiernas palabras pues ya no tenía cara para decirle que era una broma…

- Estaba bromeando, Charlie dijo que si – mustie.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco antes de echarme una mirada severa.

- Lo siento, estaba jugando – sonreí.

- Lo peor de todo es que sé que en el fondo sé que me estas tomando el pelo –

- Pss.. Tan dramático – lo empuje sobre el pasto, cayendo a su lado.

Mas estuve en quieta en cuestión de segundos, estábamos en una fiesta y yo llevaba un femenino vestido, ya le daría una lección en otra ocasión.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, entendiendo perfectamente mis razones para detenerme.

- Te ves divina – me extendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie – Y eso no es broma – sonrió ampliamente.

Me sonroje retomando el camino a la mesa, donde mi amiga Rosalie me esperaba con una sonrisa curiosa..

_**_Fin FlashBack_**_

- Voy a comérmelo todo eh – desvió la mirada tomando un enorme bocado de verduras, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Comí en silencio dejando que mi mente vagara.

_**_ FlashBack_**_

- Creí que no llegarías nunca – bromee subiendo al auto.

- Me avisaron hace 15 minutos – sonrió sacándome la lengua.

- Llévame a casa, estoy agotada – dije sacándome la sudadera – Malditas prácticas de Voleibol –

- Porque no dejas el equipo? –

- Porque necesito los créditos – rodé los ojos – A qué hora volverán? –

- Hasta el lunes, no te dijeron nada? –

- Genial –

Nuestros padres habían ido a una comida de beneficencia en Seattle, Edward debía recogerme en la escuela y supuestamente ellos volverían por la noche pero no era la primera vez que se iban de fin de semana improvisado, a veces me parecía que abusaban demasiado de mi primo, poniéndolo en el papel de hermano mayor..

Llegamos hasta mi casa y después de que me diera una ducha decidimos ver una película.

- Quiero ver una comedia – insistí arrebatándole el control remoto.

- No renté Silent Hill por nada – dijo poniendo el dvd.

Genial, película de horror y pasare la noche sola. Rodé los ojos y me dejó caer en el sofá.

Me concentre en estudiar las expresiones de Edward… Y a mitad de la película estaba prácticamente pegada a mi primo, y aunque era una excelente excusa para tenerle cerca, de verdad estaba asustada.

La actriz camino en la oscuridad hasta toparse con los cuerpos cubiertos en sangre.….

- Ahhhhhhhh! – Lance el bol y las palomitas cayeron sobre nosotros, la risa estruendosa de mi primo lleno la habitación.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – escondí el rostro en su pecho cuando la escena comenzó de nuevo.

- Bella, no puedo sentir mi brazo – dijo entre rías, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

- No te rías – lo empuje.

- No es tan terrorífica – sonrió con las manos sobre los jeans oscuros… Luciendo tan sexy que casi se me olvida el susto… casi..

Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para lanzarme sobre él y atacarlo con cosquillas en los costados...

- Lo has hecho a propósito! – le empuje por el pecho para luego inspeccionar su brazo lastimado, había clavado mis uñas con ganas…

- Sabes que tendrás que quedarte conmigo, cierto? –

- Vamos – me cargo sobre su hombro haciendo cosquillas mientras caminaba escaleras arriba.

- Me rindo! Me rindo – se puso en pie….

_**_Fin FlashBack_**_

Una vez que terminamos de comer lo mire fijamente a los ojos y me atreví a poner mi mano sobre la suya.

- Podemos volver al hotel? – pregunté.

- Te sientes mal? – una sensación indescriptible recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sus dedos rozaron suavemente mi piel.

- Hoy es uno de esos días – me hundí de hombros – Quisiera descansar un poco, asimilar todo esto –

- De acuerdo – sonrió pidiendo la cuenta.

Nos pusimos en pie y baje la mirada, un tanto desconcertada.

- Ven aquí! – sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazarme, caminando conmigo hasta el auto.

Subió a su asiento y encendió la radio.

- Es una lástima que no tengamos tiempo para conocer la ciudad –

- Al menos conocimos Las Vegas – sonreí tarareando la canción.

- No así, quiero que volvamos y disfrutemos en verdad, que pasemos la noche de casino en casino – sonrió ampliamente.

Mi corazón se detuve ante su comentario… Quería volver? Conmigo?... Dios… Porque decía cosas así...

- Me encantaría hacer esto de nuevo – mustie – digo, sin los matones persiguiéndonos –

- Mañana te lo contare todo – me tomo de la mano – Lo prometo –

Desvié la mirada tratando de controlar mis nervios…. Nuestros dedos entrelazados hasta llegar al hotel…


	26. Chapter 26

**Pfff…**

**Increíble pero si… **

**Aquí les dejo EL CAP siguiente de esta.. ****Ugh… Revoltosa pero hermosa historia. ****Porque sera que siento ñañaras cuando la leo? ****Too much feeling… Debo advertir que he puesto todo el sentimiento en este cap… ****Pss.. Es muy fácil meterse en el papel de ella… Y ESO ES MUY TRISTE PORQUE SIEMPRE ESTA PENSANDO LO PEOR…. En fin… Necesito una dosis de alegría… jajajaja.. Creo que me paso a escribir otro capi de Love is not for sale …**

**La canción que me ha inspirado para este capitulo en particular ha sido "Fix a heart" de Demi Lovato, recomiendo que la busquen en youtube y la escuchen durante su lectura… **

**Y bueno, no se si ha quedado claro pero las "" comillas son pensamientos del personaje PO, en este caso de Bella.**

**Chicas, las quiero y mil gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia y las demás.**

**Ahora si espero me dejen REVIEW! ja!**

**Y para quien pidió mi email:**

**Eilet punto Cullen arroba gmail punto com (ahí me encuentran!)**

**Besitos Vampiricos..**

**Kyam Cullen***

**Chapter 26**

_**BPOV**_

Cuando volvimos al hotel Edward fue el primero en ducharse mientras yo veía la televisión y Rose me ponía al tanto de la situación en casa.

- Despedida? – pregunte.

- Lo siento Bells, no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer – mustio mi amiga del otro lado de la línea.

- Esta bien, era lógico – me hundí de hombros…

- Como va todo? –

- No tengo idea…. Me tengo que ir Rose –

- Llámame Bella, si dejas de ponerte en contacto asumiré lo peor y llamare a tu padre –

- Solo si no te contacto en 48 horas Rose – mustie nerviosa.

- Te quiero –

Edward salió del baño e inmediatamente me encerré dentro.

Abrí el grifo y rápidamente me deshice de mi ropa… Me habían dado de baja en la Universidad, había perdido mi empleo y mi vida había perdido todo su equilibrio.

Me encontré llorando inconscientemente…

Acaso me había vuelto loca? Lo había tirado todo por la borda por una corazonada… Edward podría estar buscando un viejo amor y yo me había impuesto en esta misión…

- Tonta estúpida Bella – masculle limpiando inútilmente mis lágrimas con mis manos húmedas.

Y después de todo esto él no era ni sería más que mi primo, era ridículo y fantasioso que algo más pudiera darse….

No importaba cuanto intentara ser lo suficientemente buena, jamás lo seria porque lo nuestro era imposible… Y no había vuelta atrás…

Todo había sido un error, el juego en Cancún, el viaje, aceptarlo de nuevo y aferrarme a su presencia en mi vida…

Lo único que había logrado con ello era martirizar mi corazón aún más. Cuando algo no te pertenece debes dar media vuelta e intentar seguir con tu vida… Él era demasiado perfecto, demasiado bello e inalcanzable…

Y no importaba lo mucho que necesitara sus labios o su toque sobre mi piel… Sus manos no me pertenecían, sus ojos no ansiaban ver los míos… Su cuerpo no anticipaba cada uno de mis movimientos con cautela…

Él no tenía idea del dolor inmenso en mi pecho cuando lo tenía tan cerca e increíblemente lejos… Y no lo sabía porque él estaba en lo correcto, el me veía simplemente como lo que era... Quien era yo para culparlo? Nadie.. Y quien era yo sin él?... Absolutamente nada…

Aun así debía tomar esta decisión, por mi propio bien… Debía irme de aquí lo más pronto posible…. Que más daba si moría por no tenerlo a mi lado… De cualquier manera Edward no era mío…. Nunca lo seria…

Había llevado esto demasiado lejos y era momento de afrontar la realidad. Era momento de volver a casa e intentar curar mi corazón… Y aunque quizás jamás lograse sanarlo tenía que huir de aquí, pues tenerlo cerca erra como poner sal en mis heridas...

Cuando deje de llorar el cuarto de baño estaba inundado de vapor, tome una toalla y salí para lavarme los dientes.

Pase largos minutos viéndome al espejo, no era fea… Tampoco era bonita en extremo… Mi cuerpo era pequeño y delgado… Quizás demasiado… En este caso no importaba… Limpie una lágrima de mi mejilla y me coloque la ropa interior, seguido por una hoodie limpia y unos jeans.

Cepille mi cabello y salí a la habitación. La luz estaba apagada, únicamente las lámparas de noche estaban encendidas. Edward estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda en la cabecera. Enfundado en sus jeans oscuros y su hoodie negra, con el cabello divinamente húmedo y su rostro perfecto completamente relajado.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, frente a él, que me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

"_Probablemente sea lo mejor para ti… Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti…Y si yo no lo soy estas estancado…"_

- Quiero…. Quiero volver a Forks – la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció.

- Ha ocurrido algo? – su voz era más ronca de lo habitual.

- Perdí mi empleo, perdí el semestre en la universidad – mustie.

- Lo lamento Bella, yo voy a ayudarte con eso, no tienes que preocuparte – dijo apenado – quieres.. Quieres irte ahora mismo? – desvió la mirada.

- Edward, no me importa haber perdido mi vida en Cancún – mis labios temblaban debido a mi nerviosismo – Es algo mucho más fuerte por lo que debo irme – debió notar que mis manos también temblaban porque de inmediato las acogió en sus manos cálidas.

"_Intente terminar con esto hace tiempo… Y solo he terminado con heridas que curar…"_

- Que ha ocurrido? Paso algo malo con nuestra familia? – sus palabras terminaron de llevarme al borde del llanto – Bella, porque lloras? Dije algo malo – sus manos sobre mi piel… Con una connotación completamente distinta a la que mi corazón buscaba.

"Como si pusieras sal en mis heridas.."

- Tengo que irme porque – me puse en pie.

- No tienes que explicarme, entiendo que esto no tiene sentido… Jamás debí arrastrarte a esto – dijo con los ojos llenos de agonía y dolor.

- No es por esto Edward, no eres tú – me puse de pie.

- No finjas, no tienes que seguir fingiendo, se lo que soy y lo que he hecho y - dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, con la respiración agitada.

"No se siquiera como comenzar"

- No Edward, no tiene nada que ver con eso – negué – Tu eres demasiado perfecto –

- De que demonios estás hablando? – me miro a los ojos.

- De que la que está mal soy yo, soy yo quien no es muchas cosas, soy yo quien no merece estar contigo – susurre tan bajo que no creí que me hubiese escuchado.

Edward se acercó a mí y termine con la espalda recargada sobre la pared, ambos con la adrenalina a flor de piel, yo a punto de romper en llanto y huir por la puerta y él a punto de desesperación ante mis palabras sin sentido a sus oídos.

- Porque quieres irte? – susurró, su pecho agitado por la respiración acompasada.

- Y si no existiera el mañana Edward? – pregunte mirándolo fijamente, su rostro afligido, con los mechones broncíneos cayendo sobre su frente.

- Y si el mañana no existiera? – pregunte hundiéndose de hombros – Si el mañana no existiera que habría hecho yo? –

- No te entiendo – se inclinó hacia mí.

- Me habría embarcado en un viaje sin sentido – mi primo retrocedió mirándome con vergüenza – Y no intento demeritar tus razones, pero yo vine buscando algo que no voy a encontrar jamás – mi voz estaba cargada de dolor y mi corazón pendía de un hilo a tal grado que podía abrirme ante el en este mismo instante.

- Quizás estas equivocada – susurro clavando su mirada en mis labios…

"No puedes curar algo que está dañado…. No puedes arreglar mi corazón.. No cuando tú eres lo que necesito y no te puedo tener"

- Y quizás no y mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos de nuevo – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Como cuando te fuiste hace años… Como cuando desapareces en la oscuridad después de besarme… -

- Bella.. – susurró.

"Como si pusieras sal en mis heridas"

- Lo siento Edward – me pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente me separe de él, sin la fuerza suficiente para alejarme tan pronto como necesitaba – Ya no puedo fingir, ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa – mis lágrimas espesas rodaron sobre mis mejillas y baje la mirada caminando en dirección a la puerta.

- Crees que es diferente para mí? – sentí su mano sobre mi brazo, deteniéndome con determinación.

- No sigas con esto, por favor… No pretendas para volver a dejarme indefensa – solloce sin girarme para verlo.

- No lo entiendes – murmuro – Todo este tiempo y no has logrado comprenderlo – seguí caminando hasta colocar mi mano temblorosa sobre la perilla de la puerta.

- Porque lo haces? – susurro girándome por completo de modo que mi espalda descansara contra la puerta.

"No se siquiera donde comenzar.. No importa que mi corazón quede hecho trizas.. Ya nada importa…"

- No estoy haciendo nada Edward – solloce fuertemente – Simplemente ya no puedo - temblé – No tienes idea de lo mucho que duele – lleve la mano a la altura de mi corazón… Subí la mirada temerosamente hasta toparme con sus vidriosos ojos verdes llenos de confusión – He estado enamorada de ti mucho antes de que huyeras de Forks – mi voz apenas fue audible…

"No tengo vendajes para el corazón…. No sabré como ponerme en pie de nuevo… Mas no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento…"

Las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos finalmente resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas hasta su masculina quijada.

Edward bajo la mirada, respirando con dificultad y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo frunció el ceño antes de sollozar fuertemente y acercarse a mí.

- Es una locura – llevo sus manos a mi rostro… Las yemas de sus dedos temblaron a lo largo de mi piel - Todo este tiempo he buscado una verdad que me permita estar a tu lado – sus ojos verdes me miraban llenos de agonía y alivio a la vez..

- De que estas hablando? – chille colocando mis manos sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a mirarme.

En un movimiento tosco repago su frente contra la mía, con sus cabellos húmedos sobre mi piel... Sus manos aferradas a mi rostro..

Edward comenzó a inclinarse y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo sus labios estaban sobre los míos… En el beso más dulce y tierno que hubiese recibido jamás, sabiendo a una mezcla de menta con sal… Mi rostro empapado con sus lágrimas… Mientras su embriagante sabor quedaba impregnado en mis labios..

Sentí sus manos temblar sobre mi rostro y lentamente separo sus labios de los míos, apenas unos milímetros…

- Te amo… - susurro antes de verme a los ojos – Te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer y no he podido dejar de hacerlo desde que tengo memoria… - sus largos y perfectos dedos acariciando mi rostro.

- Pero tú – mi corazón se detuvo en seco.. Nada tenía sentido..

- Cuando hui… Hacía años que me sentía de este modo y hui persiguiendo una posibilidad – sentí su aliento cálido sobre mis labios – En Cancún, cuando te vi por primera vez supe que nada había cambiado y mis razones solo se reforzaron.. Pero ya no eras una niña Bella – acaricio mi mejilla, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – eras toda un mujer… Y si sugerí lo del acuerdo fue porque no podía seguir alejado de ti, necesitaba sentirte y tener un poco de lo que jamás seria mío – solloce – Te deseo y te amo con todo mi ser… - llevo su mano a mi cintura – Y aunque quizás esté prohibido sentir eso por ti mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo –

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, esperando una respuesta de mi parte…

Entonces sentí que mi corazón latía de nuevo… Sonreí antes de estampar mis labios contra los suyos, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos, con mis piernas enroscadas en su cintura y sus manos aferradas a ellas…


	27. Chapter 27

…**.. Sighs… Geez… Como me gusta esta historia… Me he estado planteando en cual de todas me gustaria mas quedarme de modo permanente.. Psss.. Recuerdan esa pelicula de "El ultimo gran heroe?" donde tiene un ticket para accesar en las peliculas… Bueno, algo asi pero de la literatura… Dios, acaso soy la unica romantica frustrada? **

**Un mensaje especial para Babi bennet Masen, creo que muchas estuvimos en una situacion similar y opino exactamente lo mismo que tu… Ojala hubiera sido distinto…. Es escalofriante como algunos sentimientos en la historia son tan familiares a ciertos recuerdos del pasado… Porque cuando uno sufre por amor, nada es insignificante, nada es platonico y nada es una niñeria…. **

"**I'm ready" Bryan Adams…**

**Snirff… Pues les dejo este nuevo capi… Nuevamente escrito con todo mi corazon… **

"**Asi debio Ser… Asi debio ser en algun momento Art… "**

**Chapter 27**

En un movimiento tosco repago su frente contra la mía, con sus cabellos húmedos sobre mi piel... Sus manos aferradas a mi rostro…

Edward comenzó a inclinarse y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo sus labios estaban sobre los míos… En el beso más dulce y tierno que hubiese recibido jamás, sabiendo a una mezcla de menta con sal… Mi rostro empapado con sus lágrimas… Mientras su embriagante sabor quedaba impregnado en mis labios...

Sentí sus manos temblar sobre mi rostro y lentamente separo sus labios de los míos, apenas unos milímetros…

- Te amo… - susurro antes de verme a los ojos – Te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer y no he podido dejar de hacerlo desde que tengo memoria… - sus largos y perfectos dedos acariciando mi rostro.

- Pero tú – mi corazón se detuvo en seco... Nada tenía sentido...

- Cuando hui… Hacía años que me sentía de este modo y hui persiguiendo una posibilidad – sentí su aliento cálido sobre mis labios – En Cancún, cuando te vi por primera vez supe que nada había cambiado y mis razones solo se reforzaron... Pero ya no eras una niña Bella – acaricio mi mejilla, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – eras toda un mujer… Y si sugerí lo del acuerdo fue porque no podía seguir alejado de ti, necesitaba sentirte y tener un poco de lo que jamás seria mío – solloce – Te deseo y te amo con todo mi ser… - llevo su mano a mi cintura – Y aunque quizás esté prohibido sentir eso por ti mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo –

Se quedó mirándome fijamente, esperando una respuesta de mi parte…

Entonces sentí que mi corazón latía de nuevo… Sonreí antes de estampar mis labios contra los suyos, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos, con mis piernas enroscadas en su cintura y sus manos aferradas a ellas…

Me aferre fuertemente a sus hombros, con mis brazos enroscados en su cuello, mientras nos fundíamos en un beso apasionado y lleno de urgencia y necesidad.

Sus labios bailaban sobre los míos, su lengua contorneo antes de tomar acceso a mi boca, acariciándome hasta arrancar los gemidos que siempre le habían pertenecido...

Sus fuertes y moldeados brazos me sostenían sin dificultad alguna, ahora aferrándose a mi trasero, con las manos extendidas sobre los bolsillos traseros de mis entallados jeans.

- Tienes idea del modo en que me hiciste perder la cabeza cuando entraste vestida prácticamente en nada al banco - dijo con la respiración agitada.

No pude evitar sonreír contra sus labios hinchados - Casi tanto cuando te paseabas en Cancún sin más que tus jeans -

Mi hodie salió volando sobre la cama y sentí los labios de mi primo a lo largo de mi cuello, en mi hombro y sobre mi pecho.

La sensación de éxtasis era tan profunda que mi espalda se arqueo de anticipación a lo que sabia estaba por venir.

Las manos de Edward me sostenian por la espalda con fuerza varonil, con las yemas de sus dedos trazando caminos sobre mi piel… Caminos nunca antes recorridos….reservados desde siempre para el….

Deslice mis manos temblorosas por debajo de su camisa y mentiría si dijera que no me senti correr un poco ante la sensacion de libertad para vagar sobre aquel pecho bien formado…

Edward dejo de besarme y se separo apenas unos centímetros de mi rostro, lo suficiente para envolverme en sus ojos verdes…

- Estas segura de que quieres seguir? – susurró apretando los parpados al sentir mis manos posarse sobre sus hombros, obligándole a deshacerse de la camisa.

Parecio entender mis palabras insonoras puesto que con torpeza pero sin titubear se saco la camisa con la mano derecha.

- Estoy listo…. – sorio nerviosamente.

Con suma delicadeza me recostó sobre la cama, aprovechando la poca luz proveniente de la lamparita de noche para observarme detenidamente.

En movimientos silenciosos se coloco sobre mi, con sus rodillas apoyadas a los costados de mi cadera y con una sonrisa genuina en los labios se inclino para besarme, con sus cabellos broncíneos cayendo sobre mi frente….

Mis manos encontraron su camino hasta los botones de sus jeans, y a pesar de mi inexperiencia, cada respuesta sensorial de Edward me recompenso como si tuviera un talento nato para ello.

Sus jeans descansaron en el piso junto a los mios y mi primo se tomo el tiempo preciso para acariciar mis piernas y besar mis rodillas… Mientras me sacaba las braguitas y subia de nuevo para envolverme en sus fuertes y torneados brazos.

Un pensamiento se clavo en mi pecho al ver su mirada profunda mientras el brillo en sus ojos hacia parecer que aquel verde se diluia como miel…

- Lo hubieras hecho Edward?... – acaricie su rostro – Me hubieras tomado sin decirme la verdad? –

- Bella… - susurro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, al igual que los mios – Tienes idea de lo que es amar a alguien de tal modo que no te importa poner el corazon de por medio? Porque necesitas tomar lo que pueda ofrecerte, mucho o poco – carraspeo – Porque es vital para ti… - beso mi frente.

Sabia perfectamente a lo que se referia con ello… Eso era excatamente lo que estuve haciendo desde que la locura comenzó, tomar todo lo que el pudiera ofrecerme, aunque después se desvaneciera en mis manos.

- Eres todo para mi, siempre lo has sido – beso mis labios y sus manos desendieron hasta mis muslos – No dejes que la menor duda nuble mis palabras, esos viajes, esas fiestas, esta misión…. Todo siempre ha sido por ti… -

Sus manos contornearon mis femeninas caderas; descendió lenta y deliciosamente a lo largo de mi humeda feminidad, donde permaneció por largos segundos… Minutos quizás… Dibujando círculos sobre el mas delicado punto de mi cuerpo… Provocando que mis cuerpo se abriera ante el para darle mejor acceso…

Mis piernas nuevamente aferradas a su cintura, implorando que fuera el quien llenara ese vacio en mi interior, que saciara de una vez por todas esa fantasia de pertenecernos en cuerpo y alma….

Su mano izquierda bajo mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome por la espalda baja; su mano derecha completamente devota a mi necesidad, gentil, suave y al mismo tiempo al ritmo perfecto para que esa llama en mi interior se mantuviera constante y al borde del placer.

- Sabes como te deseo? – susurro besando el lóbulo de mi oído – Sabes como mi cuerpo quiere venirse por la sola idea de tocarte? – me obligo a mirarlo – Te amo Bella y quiero que seas mia nada mas – solto mi cadera y llevo su mano a mi nuca, capturando mis labios con fiereza… Senti la sensacion bajar a mi abdomen – Tus orgasmos, tus fantasias, tus sentimientos… Todos mios –

- Te amo Edward… - Senti mi abdomen temblar de anticipación segundos antes de que una sensacion calida resbalara por mis muslos. Mi primo rio melodiosamente en mi oído mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo… Y Dios, como quise tatuar ese sonido celestial en mi corazon y no olvidarlo jamas.

Quise besarlo con demasiada inquietud y Edward sonrio rosando su nariz con la mia – Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche – entrelazo nuestros dedos y nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos.

Cuando finalmente mi respiración acompasanda había vuelto a un ritmo decentemente humano Edward comenzó a besarme de nuevo y no me paso despaercibido que sus boxers salieron disparados al suelo.

Retomando nuestra posición inicial, tomo mis manos y las coloco sobre mi cabeza, deteniéndose a besar mis muñecas.

- No hay marcha atrás Bella – deposito un beso sobre su brazalete en mi mano.

- Jamás querria volver atrás Edward – susurre acariciando su rostro antes de sentir esa parte de su anatomía que tanto fantase con tener dentro de mi…

Basto apenas con un roce de nuestros sexos para que un gemido escapara de mis labios, Edward sonrio melancolicamente antes de bañar mi rostro en pequeños besos para despues recargar su frente sobre la mia, mientras lentamente se adentraba en mi interior.

Una vez dentro se mantuvo perfectamente quieto, dejando que me acostumbrara a él… Jamás rompimos el contacto visual y no me hubiera dado cuenta de que las lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas si el no hubiese limpiado mi rostro delicadamente con sus manos temblorosas.

Una sensación de dolor mezclada con placer recorrio mi piel…. Y mi cuepro se ajusto perfectamente a su forma, como si lo hubiese estado esperando todo el tiempo…..

Este era el momento perfecto….. Era nuestro momento…

Me aferre a su espalda mientras comenzabamos a movernos ritmicamente, sin prisa alguna y con la promesa de que era la primera vez de muchas más….

- Dime que no vas a dejarme… Por favor – suplique apretando los parpados.

Sus manos revoloteaban por mi cuerpo, y mis dedos se enredaban en las puntas de su cabello, con necesidad…. Pura necesidad de sentirlo…. Cuantas veces habia soñado con tenerlo de este modo? Cuantas veces habia llorado hasta el cansancio por la necesidad de sus labios sobre los mios? Cuantas veces mi corazon se habia roto ante la farsa que ambos alimentamos por temor…

Mis sollozos llenaron la habitacion mezclados con nuestros gemidos… Y fue como si todo lo que alguna vez lacero mi corazón hubiera desaparecido por completo…

- Jamas voy a dejarte…. Eres mi vida – beso las yemas de mis dedos con devocion.

Nuestros cuerpos cubiertos en sudor se mecian una y otra vez, sin necesidad de parar, sin voluntad de detenerse…. Edward besaba mis labios como si la vida se le fuese en ello y yo no queria mas que saciarlo… Hasta que sus heridas y las mias quedaran subsanadas por completo…

Sus movimientos aumentaron y con caricias timidas me envolvio en sus brazos, esforzandose por llenarme tanto como fuera posible… Incapaz de acallar sus gemidos…. Mirandome fijamente mientras empujaba con necesidad… Con la respiración exaltada y nuestros cuerpos temblando de pies a cabeza….

Miles de recuerdos llenaron mi mente a la par que mi cuerpo eliminaba el vacio en su interior… Nuestras noches de campamento, nuestras escapadas, nuestras peleas… Sus consejos, sus cariños disfrazados de amor fraternal…. Todo exploto en mi interior al mismo tiempo que mi propio extasis…. Mi dolor, mis recuerdos, mi placer y Edward…. Mi Edward….

Se recosto sobre mi pecho con los cabellos empapados en sudor mientras mis fuertes palpitaciones nos envolvian en una atmosfera paralela a esta realidad; intentando recuperar el aliento..

Llevo las manos a mi rostro y busco mi mirada, recargando su frente contra la mia…. Sus abatidos ojos verdes estudiando cada uno de mis silenciosos misterios….

- Quiero que todo sea diferente ahora… Estoy listo para luchar contra todo por nosotros –

Y a pesar de que sus ojos se inundaron al proncunciar esas palabras sonrei sabiendo que nuetsra verdadera aventura apenas comenzaba y yo tambien estaba lista para luchar contra el mundo…. Por nosotros…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chicas,**

**Les dejo mi cariño y un Epov del ultimo capi, prometo que el próximo capi será un epov y continuara donde se quedó…**

**Buahh.. QUIERO A EDWARD! Los hombres terrenales ya no son suficiente… …. **

**Y como siempre, dedicado con todo mi amor, por algo que no fue pero siempre quedara el recuerdo…**

**Besitos,**

**Kyam **

**Chapter 28**

_**Epov**_

Recargue mi espalda contra la cabecera, pasando mis manos por mis cabellos húmedos mientras la ya familiar sensación de nerviosismo me embargaba…

_**Flashback**_

La brisa húmeda envolvía el ambiente de la casa de playa, baje los escalones con inquietud y cuando la vi caminando al pie de las olas me coloque las gafas de sol….

Deje la toalla sobre los camastros y camine a su lado, incapaz de refrenarme a estudiar su cuerpo perfectamente delineado… No de un modo grotesco o demasiado voluptuoso, sino delicadamente femenino….

Y aunque sabía lo detestable que mis pensamientos eran, no había nada tan excitante para mí como pensar en el delicado cuerpo de mi prima envuelto en mis brazos… Acoplándose perfectamente a mi cuerpo…

- Porque no me dijiste que ya te ibas a la playa? – pregunte acercándome a ella, escudando mi mirada sedienta detrás de las gafas.

- Puedes creer que Renné me ha hecho salir así – frunció el ceño cubriéndose el cuerpo con los brazos.

- Que se supone que entienda por eso? – pregunte apretando los dientes.

- Odio las chicas plásticas Edward pero como quisiera a veces poder ser así – gruño caminando de frente.

- Hey, hey! – la tome de la cintura, sintiendo como mis manos hormigueaban sobre la piel cálida de su abdomen… Dios… Apenas unos centímetros de tela sobre su cuerpo.

Carraspee tratando de despejar mi mente, lo último que necesitaba era que Bella notara mis reacciones corporales hacia ella – Bella, te menosprecias. Siempre lo he dicho – mustie soltándola a regañadientes.

- Edward, tu eres mi primo, gracias por el apoyo moral pero ni loca me quedo así, necesito buscar algo decente – mustio señalando la boutique en una palapa apenas a unos cuantos metros.

- Bella… - la tome de la mano – Lo digo en serio, eres muy bonita… Sin importar lo que lleves puesto encima – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y aquellos ojos marrones se endulzaron…

La familiar sensación de nerviosismo embargo mi piel… - Incluso si estas completamente empapada – sonreí antes de cargarla sobre mi hombro y correr mar adentro hasta lanzarla en el agua..

- EDWARD! – apenas pude escuchar sus gritos sobre mi risa pero en cuestión de minutos salto sobre mí, hundiéndome juguetonamente…. Si tan solo ella supiera….

_**Fin flashback**_

Suspire…. "Si tan solo supieras que mis manos nunca corrieron sin propósito por tu cuerpo… Que cada vez que te tome de la mano estuve alimentando mi fe…. Y fueron tus recuerdos los que me mantuvieron vivo durante este tiempo…. Si tan solo supieras lo receloso que mi corazón atesora cada momento a tu lado…"

_**Flashback**_

- No estoy muy seguro de querer ir al torneo – mustie abriendo la lata de refresco, sentándome sobre el auto.

- Como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer – mustio Emmet recostado sobre el toldo.

- Sera divertido y además las porristas estarán ahí – sonrió Michael.

- Porristas? Bella ni siquiera está metida en eso – tosí involuntariamente y Emmet tuvo que darme golpecitos en la espalda para tomar aire nuevamente.

- Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? - pregunte.

- Que Arangano la alucina, ya le dije que le partirás la cara si la lastima – mustio Emmet.

- Acaso estás loco? – Mire a Michael y me incorpore de inmediato – Ni siquiera lo pienses Michael… -

- Wow… - Emmet se sentó y llevo las manos al aire, con la mirada llena de confusión ante mi reacción.

- Tranquilo Edward, sabes que no soy un imbécil y que de verdad me gusta – mis manos se cerraron en puños de modo automático.

- En verdad te gusta? Que mierda se supone que es eso? – gruñí.

- Si Edward, me gusta. Tienes algún problema? –

- Chicos! –

- No está a discusión Michael y si valoras nuestra amistad más te vale que no sigas con eso –

- Edward, creo que todos hemos crecido con ella y sabes que yo también la quiero como si fuera una hermana pero admítelo, ella ha crecido y es una chica muy linda – dijo Emmet.

- De que maldito lado estas Emmet, sabes lo que hará Charlie, le prohibirá que siga saliendo con nosotros – me di media vuelta y subí a mi auto, conduciendo rápidamente…

Era cuestión de tiempo… Antes de que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. Qué pasaría si Michael comenzaba a cortejarla? Qué pasaría si ella sintiera algo por él? Qué pasaría si ella comenzaba una relación con algún chico….

Los celos me consumían dolorosamente y reí sarcásticamente al ver que había conducido sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a su casa…

Era una total idiotez… No podía creerme las ganas de llorar que estaba reprimiendo, era estúpido sentir ese dolor en el pecho cuando ella no era nada más que mi prima. Jamás podríamos estar juntos del modo en que me había permitido imaginar…

Y a pesar de que el hecho de saberlo me lastimaba, no había nadie más que pudiera reconfortarme ante el mismo hecho.

Me tome unos minutos antes de bajar a tocar la puerta y sonreí en automático cuando una Bella en pijama atendió la puerta.

- Edward?.. Qué hora es? – pregunto frotando sus ojos, con el cabello en una coleta de lado.

- Es hora de levantarse para los humanos – sonreí hundiéndome de hombros.

- Bribón – mustio volviendo dentro, hacia la cocina, sacando otro plato y sirviendo un poco de cereal.

- Fruit loops? De verdad? – Mustie – Yo que pensé que habría desayuno tipo continental –

- Estoy hecha una sopa, ayer apenas dormí – bostezo sin importar que las afelpadas

- Ocurrió algo? – pregunte notando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

- Charlie y Renné – bajo la mirada.

- De nuevo? – pregunte preocupado.

- Todo el tiempo Edward, no tienes idea –

- Quieres hablar al respecto? – sabía que mis tíos tenían problemas, todo el mundo era consciente de la inestabilidad emocional de Renné, un día lo quería y otro no, un día quería volver a la universidad y otro quería mudarse a otro estado…

- Fue mi culpa, le dije a papa que no iría al baile de graduación y ella se puso como loca, diciendo que no era normal que dejara pasar esas experiencias – resoplo – Le explique a Charlie que no me sentía cómoda – me miro con vergüenza - Edward nadie me ha invitado – carraspee, eso era sin duda culpa mía por querer partirle la cara a quien se acercara a ella - me hizo decírselo y papa finalmente me apoyo diciendo que no había problema alguno, que buscara algo que hacer con mis amigos esa noche –

Me atreví a tomar su mano, descansando mi codo en la mesa – Bella… -

- Ugh! Es una tontería – mustio limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas – Odio que se hayan casado por mi culpa –

No pude evitar levantarme y caminar a su lado – No es culpa tuya Bella, ellos son los adultos que no han sabido lidiar con esto – sus ojos chocolate aun inundados de lágrimas, llevo sus femeninos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la tome de la cintura y la senté sobre la barra, lanzando de lado el plato de cereal.

De pie, entre sus piernas, abrazándola contra mi pecho mientras sollozaba…

- Te parece si pasamos el día en mi casa? Podrías decirles que pasas la noche con nosotros - apreté los ojos… Inhalando el suave aroma de su piel… Jugando nerviosamente con su cabello. Suspirando profundamente mientras intentaba calmarla un poco… No era necesario decirlo en voz alta pero ella jamás estaría sola.. Y no era la primera vez que pensaba al respecto, si ella quería salir de ahí yo movería cielo, mar y tierra para que venera a vivir con nosotros.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Pase mis manos nerviosamente por mis labios…. A pesar de que todo estaba en calma una descarga de adrenalina recorría mi piel… Provocada por el solo recuerdo de su rostro en mi mente…. Y la insaciable necesidad de estar junto a ella…

_**FlashBack**_

- Bombones, salchichas uhmm Gatorade, no sé qué más podrían querer – mustio Emmet arrastrándose fuera de la casa de campaña que habíamos colocado en el claro unas horas antes.

- Porque no nadamos un rato? – pregunto Rosalie cerrando tras de sí el zíper de la otra tienda.

- A nadar? – pregunto Jessica sumiéndose en su chaqueta.

- El sol está por meterse, vamos a divertirnos – sonrió Bella acercándose a sus amigas.

- Hombre al agua! – Mike salió de repente en shorts y salto al lago, empapándonos a todos.

- Ew! Michael, madura! – gruño Rosalie.

- Vamos - Emmet se quitó la camisa y también se lanzó al agua, seguido por Rosalie y Jessica.

Me deshice de mi ropa, quedando únicamente en shorts, camine descalzo sobre el pasto fresco y me asome al lago, a unos cuantos metros abajo…

- Esta helada! – grito Jessica empujando juguetonamente a Mike.

- Lo estás reconsiderando? – una sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios al escuchar su voz. Negué con la cabeza antes de girarme para verla, en un pequeño short caqui y un top gris…

Respire hondo antes de desviar la mirada y tomar su mano…

- Saltas conmigo? – pregunte.

- Oh vamos chicos! Subiéremos por ustedes – lanzaban agua desde abajo.

Más era como si nosotros estuviéramos en un mundo paralelo…. En nuestro claro…. Rodeados de anchos pinos por los que la luz del sol se abría paso…. Con el sonido del agua corriendo hasta la enorme cascada apenas a unos metros…. Con nuestros dedos entrelazados….

Retrocedimos dos pasos y tomamos velocidad, hasta que nuestros pies se despegaron del borde de la colina y no nos soltamos hasta caer en el agua helada…

- Hijo de! – me sacudí el cabello empapado, mi cuerpo casi entumido por el frio.

- Es solo unos minutos – Sonrió Emmet lanzándome agua, al instante me lance sobre él y terminamos todos en una guerrilla.

Hubiéramos seguido nadando pero comenzó a oscurecer y la temperatura del agua bajo aún más, por lo que decidimos salir y cambiarnos. Emmet, Mike y yo encendimos la fogata mientras las chicas se cambiaban.

- Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido – murmuro Emmet comiendo un par de bombones.

- Como antes, que veníamos cada dos semanas – Mike le arrebato la bolsa.

- No les dejaran nada – le arrebate la bolsa de bombones y busque en la hielera.

Yo tenía semanas planeado este viaje y era absurdo continuar la conversación cuando sabía perfectamente que no podíamos retomarlos, estábamos creciendo y era mucho más complicado que nos dejaran venir de campamento juntos, al menos ese fue el sermón que Charlie me dio y aunque jure por mi vida que no permitiría que nada le pasara y nadie le tocara un solo cabello, me dijo muy en serio que sería la última ocasión que le daba permiso de venir con nosotros.

Resople sentándome sobre el tronco, tallando nerviosamente mis tenis Caterpillar en la tierra.

Después de unos minutos las chicas salieron y comimos salchichas asadas y bombones mientras Emmet contaba historias de terror..

- Eso no es cierto Emmet! – mustio Rosalie dando un codazo.

- Yo solo digo lo que Edward y yo vimos Rose – se hundió de hombros ante la mirada aterrada de las chicas.

- De verdad Edward? – los ojos chocolate de mi prima se clavaron en los míos, rodee sus hombros con mi brazo y me incline a su oído.

- Emmet solo quiere acercarse a Rosalie – suprimí una risita al respecto mientras inhalaba su cálido aroma…

- Y así hacen los chicos para lograrlo? – frunció el ceño.

- No tienes idea – murmure pensando que yo estaba haciendo algo muy similar ahora mismo.

- Dijiste que no haría tanto frio Mike! – gruño Jessica.

- El tipo del canal 10 lo dijo – se hundió de hombros frotando las manos para calentarse.

- El clima del canal 10 es un insulto – rio Bella.

- Pss.. Señorita snob! No pude buscarlo en internet –

- Mike, te dijimos que pusieras atención en clase de informática – se rio ella.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas y seguimos platicando amenamente, luego de un par de horas, veinte historias más y casi una hielera de víveres el frio era insoportable.

- Trajiste tu cazadora? – pregunte terminando de abotonarme la mía.

- Uhm… La olvide – el cabello castaño calendo sobre sus hombros.

- MIKE! – gruño Jessica de nuevo.

- Ven aquí – me quite la chamarra y se la coloque.

- No Edward. No tengo tanto frigio – sus dientes castañeaban.

Sonreí subiendo el zíper de la chamarra, acomodando sus cabellos sobre sus hombros.

- Mike… - Jessica miro inquisitivamente a Mike, que era el único que no había ofrecido su chaqueta, inclusive Rosalie se acurrucaba en la de Emmet.

Mike de dedico una sonrisa sarcástica e hizo señales obscenas tan pronto Jessica se dio media vuelta hacia la fogata… Bruto!

Mientras nos preparábamos para volver a las tiendas de campaña, el viento se tornó insoportable. Los chicos y yo guardamos bien las cosas antes de meternos y cerrar la puerta de lona.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! –

Salimos a toda prisa tan pronto escuchamos a las chicas, Emmet corrió persiguiendo la casa de campaña que se había volcado con ellas dentro.

- Están bien? – pregunto Mike ayudándolo de inmediato, con la cabeza escondida en la hoodie de su sudadera.

- Llévalas a la nuestra – le dije a Emmet mientras tomaba a Jessica de la mano, luego a Rosalie, quien finalmente los alcanzo y finalmente a mi prima.

- La casa de campaña! – mustio intentando tomarla.

- Deja que se vaya Bella, te comprare algo más decente – dije tomándola de la cintura, prácticamente cargándola al interior de la casa Coleman para cuatro personas.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales todos tratábamos de regular nuestra respiración, con el viento soplando en el exterior.

- Están todos bien? – pregunto Emmet, todos asentimos antes de reírnos nerviosamente.

- Creo que lo mejor será acomodar los sleeping – mustio Mike.

- Solo están los nuestros, podríamos abrirlos y cobijarnos todos, para que no estén incomodas – masculle.

- Y un pedazo! Porque no mejor nosotras dormimos en los sleeping y ustedes se quedan las chamarras? – gruño Rosalie.

- Rose! – dijeron Jessica y Bella al unísono.

- Vamos a morir de frio. Sería mejor si dormimos de a dos por sleeping – propuso Jessica.

- Ah no, yo no compartiré con alguno de esos tres! –

- Podrían quedarse dos chicas en un sleeping –sugirió Emmet.

-Emmet – gruño Mike. Maldito oportunista.

- Rose y Jessica, Emmet con Mike y yo puedo quedarme con mi primo – sugirió Bella, provocando un nudo en el estómago.

- Se sentirán a gusto así? – pregunto Emmet, bastante considerado, tenía que darle crédito.

Ellas asintieron y segundos después se habían quitado el tenis mientras nos deponíamos a acomodarnos.

No me sentí capaz de decir una sola palabra, así que permanecí en silencio mientras mi prima se recostaba en el sleeping bag y yo cerraba el zíper, quedando de frente a ella.

- Buenas Noches chicos – murmuro Jessica, todos contestamos y Mike apago la linterna, misma que encendió de nuevo cinco segundos después.

- MIKE! – gruño Rose.

Mike rio divertido y la apago, encendiéndola de nuevo segundos más tarde.

- MIKE! APAGA LA JODIDA LINETRA – grito Emmet antes de que la casa de lona se moviera de arriba abajo.

- Van a tirar la casa de campaña! – Escuche como Jessica los zapeaba en la cabeza.

Instintivamente rodee a Bella con mi brazo y hundí mi rostro debajo de la gruesa tela del sleeping. Su pequeña mano tomo la mía, provocándome escalofríos.

Coloque sus manos entre las mías y sople intentando que se calentaran poco… Lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración…

Sus manos entraron en calor y antes de soltarla deposite un beso en sus nudillos, Bella se recargo en mi pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos.

Recargados frente a frente, con nuestras frías narices tocándose y mis manos en su espalda….

Así fue como nos quedamos dormidos… Ella descansando en los brazos de su primo… Su zona de confort.. Y yo… Yo sosteniendo al amor de mi vida en mis brazos… Obligando a mis labios a no acercarse a los suyos… Por más cerca que estuviesen….

No era fácil…. Era increíblemente tortuoso… Como un dolor inexplicable en tu pecho que a veces disminuye cuando está cerca pero siempre está ahí…. Así era el modo en que funcionaban las cosas entre nosotros… Proyectando siempre una imagen mientras, al menos para mí, el contexto era totalmente distinto….

_**Fin flashback**_

Mis manos temblaron sobre mis rodillas. Los recuerdos podían ser traicioneros...

_**FlashBack**_

_**New York**_

_**Un año atrás**_

Mire de reojo la fotografía en mi buro…. Bella y yo tendríamos menos de 17 años, mis brazos alrededor suyo y nuestras mejillas juntas…

Después de huir de casa me tomo un par de meses acostumbrarme a esta vida. Mas sin embargo había aprendido a no tomarle cariño a las cosas y poder deshacerme de todo en cuestión de minutos… Todo menos ella…

- Debo hacerlo, no puedo dejar que me siga sacando dinero de este modo – susurre.

- Sé que soy una basura Bella, crees que no lo sé – gruñí antes de estampar mi puño en la pared, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas.

- Como quisiera… - susurre enterrando mi rostro en mis manos, recargándome contra la pared mientras sollozaba inconsolablemente.

- Quisiera volver atrás… - murmure volviendo la vista hacia su rostro – Hubiéramos ido juntos a la universidad – sonreí a medias – Hubiera convencido a Carlisle de que nos mudáramos juntos y entonces… Habría hecho todo a mi alcance para conquistarte, para que tú también me amaras de este modo… No me habría importado no volver a Forks, habría permanecido a tu lado siempre… Aunque nadie lo aprobara… Y es que si supieras que eres todo lo que necesito… Lo único sin lo cual no puedo vivir – me permití llorar tanto como fue necesario, con su imagen en mi mente… Y los pobres recuerdos de mis sentidos….

Finalmente limpie mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano y me puse en pie, caminando en dirección al tocador.

- Te juro que es la última vez que lo hago – tome el papel e inhale. Tirando por la ventana la cocaína que aún quedaba en mi apartamento.

- Deséame suerte, voy a necesitarla – bese la fotografía y la guarde en mi bolsillo antes de salir.

Tenía que terminar con esto, tenía que encontrar a Alec y saber de una vez por todas si mi madre estaba viva o no… Tenía que saber si todo este chantaje era real…

Mis padres adoptivos eran perfectos y aunque quizás de cierto modo era egoísta de mi parte, no había sido por el cariño o la adoración que me había embarcado en esta travesía… Había sido únicamente por la promesa de poder estar con Bella… Sin que fuera una locura… Sin exponerla a ser juzgada… Lo único que yo necesitaba era saberme libre para volver por ella….

Baje las escaleras a prisa, corriendo por la acera en dirección al bar donde una vez me había encontrado con Alec.

Mientras corría podía ver mi propio vaho en el aire, debíamos estar a unos grados bajo cero. New York era increíblemente frio por las noches y el abrigo que llevaba encima apenas me calentaba, mas eso no detuvo, estaba determinado a cambiar el curso de las cosas, ya fuese encontrándola a ella o volviendo a Forks.

- No te muevas – alguien me tomo por la espalda, llevando un objeto cortante a mi abdomen, mi respiración se detuvo.

- Dame todo lo que tengas contigo – tarde unos segundos en reaccionar antes de sacar mi cartera e intentar coger la fotografía.

- Te crees muy listo! – forcejeo conmigo violentamente, cuando finalmente tuve la arrugada fotografía en mis manos, sentí mi camisa empapada, lleve mis dedos sobre mi abdomen y la lluvia tardo segundos en desvanecer la sangre de ellos.

Retrocedí sintiéndome mareado, hasta tocar la pared del callejón, el hombre corrió en dirección contraria y yo resbale hasta caer contra el piso de concreto, fijando la mirada en su rostro mientras la lluvia me cubría, mezclándose con mi sangre.

"Como quisiera volver… Como quisiera volver a ti"

Cuando desperté de nuevo, el cuerpo me dolía espantosamente, tenía el pecho descubierto y el abdomen vendado.

Recorrí la cortina blanca y me incorpore sobre mis hombros.

- Dr. Spaulding? – la enfermera frunció el ceño y llamo por el pasillo.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para perder la sensación de mareo, no fue fácil con el olor a alcohol y desinfectante que inundaba la pequeña habitación de paredes blancas.

- Edward? Edward puedes oírme? – abrí los ojos y reconocí aquel rostro familiar.

- Dr. Spaulding? – Antiguo colega de la faculta de mi padre.

- Te encuentras bien? –

- Cuanto tiempo? – pregunte.

- Han pasado tres días – le indico a la enfermera que se retirar antes de cera de nuevo la cortina – Edward, llegaste muy mal herido, alguien aviso a emergencias y por poco no lo logras, perdiste mucha sangre hijo – su rostro preocupado.

- Me asaltaron –

- Los resultados de antidoping dieron positivo –

- Fue una dosis pequeña juro que no iba a hacerlo de nuevo –

- Ve a casa y descansa – mustio extendiéndome un analgésico – Confío en que vuelvas mañana y busquemos una solución –

- No es necesario –

- Se lo debo a tu padre –

Tan pronto salió me coloque la vieja camisa encima, caminando rápidamente por el pasillo concurrido, no me había mirado en el espejo hasta que pase frente a un extintor, curioso, no recordaba que me hubiesen golpeado en la cara, misma que ahora está hinchada y con cortes por doquier.

Salí a prisa del hospital, antes de que el Dr. Spaulding me retuviera contra mi voluntad, me extrañaba que no lo hubiese hecho.

No voy a negar que estuve paranoico al respecto los siguientes días, más una noche cuando lo había olvidado por completo me tope de frente con mi padre, esperando fuera de mi apartamento.

- Edward, no – suplico – No te vayas –

- Como me encontraste? – pregunte nervioso, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- El doctor Spaulding es un viejo amigo, me llamo antes de darte de alta del hospital la semana pasada – le había tomado un par de días dar con mi paradero siendo que no llevaba mi Id.

- Pudiste haber muerto si no llegabas a un hospital a tiempo – dijo con dolor – Por Dios Santo Edward, golpes tan severos y apuñalado? -

- Lo siento Carlisle – mustie bajando la mirada – Lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero no pienso volver – dije lleno de vergüenza.

- Carlisle? – preguntó en voz alta, lo siguiente que sentí fueron aquellos brazos familiares alrededor de mi – Soy tu padre Edward – sollozo.

Mientras me desvanecía contra la pared pude ver que en su mano llevaba la fotografía…. Mi padre lo sabía…. Quizás lo había sabido todo el tiempo… ya nada importaba, sabía que él me llevaría de vuelta con ella.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Bella salió del baño, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos y reemplazándolos con su rostro femenino. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le sonreí genuinamente….

"Eres tan delicada…Y no puedes darte cuenta de ello… De lo inmensamente valiosa que eres para mí… De que quisiera cuidar esa fragilidad femenina que irradia tu piel…Lo quiero todo para mí… Inevitablemente te amo… Y mi corazón siente que late cada vez que estamos como ahora… En la misma habitación… Tomando parte en una fantasía que no nos pertenece y cobardemente tomo de ti tanto como me has permitido… Tanto como mi mente vagante se ha permitido soñar que anhelas…. Si supieras como se hincha mi pecho cada vez que me obsequias una sonrisa… Cada vez que me miras tímidamente y agachas la mirada como reflejo de mis propios sentimientos…." Pensé estudiando minuciosamente su mirada.

"No puedo detenerme más… Te has robado mi alma y mi razón de ser, siento que si no te envuelvo en mis brazos voy a quedarme sin aire… Eres algo tan profundo que me duele tener que reprimirme de tocarte…. De besar tu piel y hacerte el amor… Formando parte de un mismo cuerpo mientras te entrego todo lo que no puede ser recibido… Eso que está en la oscuridad del vacío, lastimando mi marchito corazón…." Suspire bajando la mirada….

- Quiero…. Quiero volver a Forks – una ola de pánico invadió mi cuerpo….

- Ha ocurrido algo? – logre decir.

- Perdí mi empleo, perdí el semestre en la universidad –

"Y tu eres el único culpable… Quien tomaría el riesgo por alguien que no vale la pena..:"

En un instinto de supervivencia retrocedí….

- Lo lamento Bella, yo voy a ayudarte con eso, no tienes que preocuparte – mustie avergonzado, no podía seguir escuchando lo que había provocado… No quería ser consciente de mi egoísmo al dejarla permanecer a mi lado – quieres.. Quieres irte ahora mismo? – titubee, con el miedo palpable en mi voz.

- Edward, no me importa haber perdido mi vida en Cancún, es algo mucho más fuerte por lo que debo irme – tome sus manos temiendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

- Que ha ocurrido? Paso algo malo con nuestra familia? – las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas – Bella, porque lloras? Dije algo malo – sus manos temblaron entre las mías antes de que se pusiera en pie.

- Tengo que irme porque – estaba tan exaltada que su respiración era audible.

- No tienes que explicarme, entiendo que esto no tiene sentido… Jamás debí arrastrarte a esto –

- No es por esto Edward, no eres tú –

- No finjas – retrocedí - no tienes que seguir fingiendo, se lo que soy y lo que he hecho y – quise salir corriendo… Y al mismo tiempo quería caer de rodillas frente a ella y suplicar que no me abandonara….. Pero ya había tomado demasiado… Ella no era mía… no lo era…

- No Edward, no tiene nada que ver con eso, tú eres demasiado perfecto –

- De que demonios estás hablando? –

- De que la que está mal soy yo, soy yo quien no es muchas cosas, soy yo quien no merece estar contigo – susurró.

Inevitablemente me acerque a ella, observando su rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras trataba de descifrar toda esta locura.

- Porque quieres irte? – demande.

- Y si no existiera el mañana Edward? – mustio agitada - Y si el mañana no existiera? Si el mañana no existiera que habría hecho yo? –

- No te entiendo – la desesperación era agonizante…

- Me habría embarcado en un viaje sin sentido – ahí estaba… Lo que tanto temía.. Mi instinto de supervivencia me obligo a poner distancia entre nosotros y apenas logre detenerme antes de cubrirme los oídos para no escucharle, sabía lo que era pero jamás soportaría que ella me lo echara en cara… No ella.. – Y no intento demeritar tus razones, pero yo vine buscando algo que no voy a encontrar jamás – Quizás ella sentía lo mismo que yo… Tales…

- Quizás estas equivocada – suplique….

- Y quizás no y mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos de nuevo – sus hermosos ojos chocolate se fundieron en miel mientras las lágrimas caen de nuevo – Como cuando te fuiste hace años… Como cuando desapareces en la oscuridad después de besarme… -

- Bella.. – mi corazón se detuvo…. O quizás latió más rápido…

Díselo Edward… Dile todo lo que sientes antes de que pierdas la razón….Sentí las lágrimas empapar mis mejillas, y pude escuchar mis palpitaciones llenar el silencio entre nosotros…. Mientras la mujer de mi vida demandaba respuestas con el corazón en mano, presa de su propia agonía y en búsqueda de las razones que tanto atormentaban mi alma…..

- Lo siento Edward – se alejó de mi hecha un desastre, con el rostro desencajado y la mirada perdida – Ya no puedo fingir, ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa – Sentí de nuevo el aire en mi pecho y la alcance antes de que llegara a la puerta.

- Crees que es diferente para mí? – busque su mirada con desesperación.

- No sigas con esto, por favor… No pretendas para volver a dejarme indefensa – su voz se quebró.

- No lo entiendes…. Todo este tiempo y no has logrado comprenderlo –

- Porque lo haces? – la tome entre mis brazos, recargándola contra la puerta, reclamando sus acciones, sus palabras.

- No estoy haciendo nada Edward – su aroma inundaba mis sentidos – Simplemente ya no puedo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que duele – nuestras miradas se encontraron y la intensidad en ellas era tan fuerte como entre nuestros cuerpos – He estado enamorada de ti mucho antes de que huyeras de Forks –

"Te amo…." Quise gritar… Mas la voz nunca dejo mis labios…. Apenas un sollozo de lamento mezclado con triunfo provino de mi pecho.. El triunfo de mis manos temblorosas sobre la más grande fantasía de mi vida… Y lamento, porque no había peor castigo en el mundo que tomar algo vital que quizás no volverías a probar nunca…..

Era dichoso de saberme correspondido… Era miserable de saber que nada de esto tenía sentido… Llore sin pudor con mis brazos aferrados a su cuerpo..

- Es una locura – ahora eran mis manos las que temblaban sobre su piel - Todo este tiempo he buscado una verdad que me permita estar a tu lado – si tan solo supieras mi vida… si tan solo supieras cuanto he tratado…

- De que estas hablando? – demando.

No había cabida para explicaciones, no había fuerza de voluntad para refrenarme….

Me aferre aún más a ella, probando sus labios sin prisas ni desesperación… sino como el beso que me hubiese gustado tomar de ella por primera vez hacía ya tantos años.

Tuve miedo de que pudiera arrepentirse… tuve miedo de que fuera demasiado bueno para ser cierto… A regañadientes me separe de ella, buscando mi respuesta en su mirada…

- Te amo… Te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer y no he podido dejar de hacerlo desde que tengo memoria… - totalmente expuesto para que ella hiciese conmigo su voluntad…. Era suyo.. Siempre lo había sido…

- Pero tú –

- Cuando hui… Hacía años que me sentía de este modo y hui persiguiendo una posibilidad. En Cancún, cuando te vi por primera vez supe que nada había cambiado y mis razones solo se reforzaron.. Pero ya no eras una niña Bella, eras toda un mujer… Y si sugerí lo del acuerdo fue porque no podía seguir alejado de ti, necesitaba sentirte y tener un poco de lo que jamás seria mío – su rostro se contrajo y llevo sus manos a mis mejillas – Te deseo y te amo con todo mi ser… Y aunque quizás esté prohibido sentir eso por ti mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo –

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de que saltara a mis brazos, devorando mis labios con urgencia…


End file.
